Remnants Royalty
by XDr. JekyllX
Summary: AU/crossover/romance/adventure Ruby the princess of Vale is a kind loving soul. She enjoys spending time with her family and her people. Yet someone conspires in the shadows to threaten their very way of life. How will Ruby Deal with these new threats? Characters and inserts from lots of different stuff! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. (WR,BMBLBEE)
1. Good Morning and Memories

**A/N: Hello my lovelies, the names Dr. Jekyll! I'm new here on as a creator, however I've been writing for quite some time. I hope you enjoy my works! You can also find me on Wattpad by the name of RWBYxLOLxKDH! This was my first story there and as such it will be my first one here! This is only the first chapter, however as soon as I get a moment the rest will follow if you don't wish to wait however check me out on Wattpad! (︎ ՞ਊ ՞)︎**

Ruby opened her eyes slowly allowing her eyes to adjust to the pale morning light.

It was still an hour or so earlier than she was used to waking. Realizing this Ruby decide against relinquishing the warmth and comfort of her bed just yet.

Ruby slept for another half hour or so before a knock at her bedroom door woke her once again.

"Princess Rose?"

The familiar voice was both welcomed and dismissed by Ruby as she didn't yet want to get up still feeling tired but wanting to see the person on the other side.

As she reluctantly sat up and yawned she proceeded to respond to the voice that ushered her from slumber back into reality.

"You may enter," Ruby responded groggily.

The door opened and the face that met Ruby's gaze made her smile.

It was Weiss Schnee, who's family served as there elite personal guard.

Weiss was charged personally by the King, after witnessing her skill, with the protection of Vales youngest princess. While Weiss had grown closer to Ruby than most over the past three years, that didn't stop her from upholding herself to a high standard of etiquette whilst around the princess, no matter how much Ruby wished she wouldn't, at least when they were alone.

Upon noticing the tired but warm expression the princess presented, Weiss quickly bowed in apology.

"My sincerest apologies my lady I didn't mean to wake you."

Ruby sighed. "ugh- it's fine Weiss; and how many times must I ask you to call me by my first name?" She said slight annoyed that Weiss still felt it necessary to address her by her title.

Weiss allowed herself to grin slightly, "At least once more my lady," she said teasingly.

"Uuuugh! Weiss, c'moooon stop that!" Ruby pouted.

She knew Weiss was only trying to get a rise out of her, trouble was that it was working.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry prince-"

Weiss was cut off mid sentence by a glare ruby had shot her. Weiss sighed in defeat no matter how much she tried to uphold the vast difference in status, it was of no use, "I'm sorry R-Ruby," she finished hesitantly.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Ruby said warmly smiling wide.

Weiss couldn't help but follow suit, a small grin appearing on her own face.

No matter how stern or cold Weiss attempted to appear on the outside, Ruby easily saw through the facade. From the first time she'd met Weiss she'd seen the obviously skilled and not to be trifled with warrior on the out side, but also what most others didn't as well.

She saw the fragile side; the caring girl underneath the suit of armor, and Ruby had been simply smitten with a desire to see the other side of this warrior. The next day conveniently enough the Schnee family had been training in the courtyard.

Her curiosity itching in the back of her mind she decided to test Weiss; Ruby asked her father to observe a sparring session between herself and the older Schnee daughter.

3 years earlier...

"Father I would like for you to spectate a duel between myself and Weiss Schnee. If you find her skills sufficient, I respectfully request for her to serve as my personal aid," Ruby asked her father both in a warm and excited manner.

The king watched her for a moment before speaking.

"Ruby? What's this really about?" Her father asked tenderly.

Ruby was caught off guard.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked feigning ignorance.

"While if you wish I can alow your request knowing full well Weiss Schnee is capable of providing exceptional protection; however you and I both know you don't require her help, so tell me... what's all this really about."

The king was indeed right it wasn't just about testing her skill they both knew well enough that she was skilled, it was more than that.

He also knew Ruby didn't necessarily need the Schnee's protection having been trained in secret from a very young age by her uncle Qroe in the lost art of scythe combat. Only members of the royal family knew of Ruby's skills.

Ruby's expression turned serious,

"It's not so much her skill... I want to test her resolve... but I also see something in her father... By doing this it'll answer my questions about her," she answered honestly looking her father dead in the eyes.

Her father nodded, he was satisfied.

"Very well sweetheart I'll observe your match, and after you win, if your satisfied with what you discover, then we'll decide if she's to become your aide."

Ruby instantly brightened and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek. " thank you so much father!"

As Ruby pulled away to leave the kings study he stopped her.

"Oh and sweetheart?" He called after her. Ruby stopped short of the door and turned back to meet her fathers gaze once more.

"Do go easy on the poor girl," he said slightly deadpanning.

Ruby simply giggled at this and left hurriedly to get ready.

Weiss Schnee was in the courtyard training with her younger sister, Winter Schnee, the both of them operating specially designed rapiers known as myrtenaster. Weiss was tutoring her sister on how to effectively apply dust in a combat situation using her semblance.

The other Troops in the Schnee's garrison also were training each in there own sparring matches.

Yang Xio long Ruby's half sister enjoyed to watch the spectacle of the knights sparring below sometimes from the balcony above the courtyard.

Being a skilled herself in hand to hand combat Yang sometimes trained with the garrison as well. She'd dawn her golden colored armor with a deadly cestus fashioned into each of the gauntlets. Any who sparred with her even with the advantage of a sword could not best her.

Today however she merely watch from the balcony with her own personal aide an girlfriend Blake Belladonna a feline blooded Faunus. Yang having the boisterous personality she did it didn't surprise the troops when she'd first come to spar and they were used to it by now.

Yang sighed and looked over to her aide.

"There's not really much going on today is there?" She said getting rather bored.

Blake chuckled a bit and started too say something in response but did not finish.

"Um Blake? Are you okay?" Yang asked waving her hand in front of the Faunus' face. Blake snapped awake and voiced her thought, "who's that?" She said pointing the courtyard below where the sound of fighting had stopped completely at the appearance of an unrecognized fighter stepping into the courtyard. When Yang saw the black and crimson armor with a red cloak adorned overtop the armor she smiled a wide excited smile.

"Do you know that person Yang?" Blake asked not recognizing who the person was.

Yang chuckled, sat back in her seat and stated simply, "things just got interesting again."

Weiss looked at the person who stood before her hidden away in black and crimson armor, a red cloak covering the persons face.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked not faltering in her gaze at the new party in the courtyard. The person was a young female. she carried a large war scythe with a black shaft and a dark crimson blade.

She shoved the shaft of the large weapon that seemingly was double the girls own size into the earth and removed the hood of her cloak.

A series of shocked gasps and whispers around them followed soon after.

Weiss' eyes widened, it was none other than princess Ruby Rose.

Ruby then pulled the large scythe back out of the ground and pointed the head at Weiss who took a cautious half-step back appearing slightly confused, the younger princess as far as she knew didn't fight so it surprised her and most everyone else in the courtyard at the the time.

"Weiss Schnee. I hear by issue to you a challenge to a duel to test your prowess," the young princess finished still pointing the scythe at Weiss her confidence unwavering.

Weiss starred dumbfounded at the young princess before her. It took her a moment to gather herself.

"Forgive me princess... Your challenging me?" Weiss asked trying to confirm what she thought she'd heard.

"That's right!" Ruby said cheerfully moving the scythe up to rest on her shoulder. The cheery younger princess who most of the time seemed to never have a care in the world was the last person Weiss expected to have combat training.

"Whoooooooooo!!!! Yeah Ruby! Show her how it's done!!" Yang shouted to her younger sister. Blake rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at the blonde. But when the king stepped out onto the balcony beside Blake her countenance shifted to more a more serious one; she bowed in greeting. The king returned the gesture with a slight nod.

He then approached a still cheering Yang and place a hand on her shoulder.

Yang stopped and turned to see her father shoot her a serious but kind look. Yang chuckled and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. He then motioned for her to be seated once more, to which she obeyed.

The king then turned his attention back to the courtyard below.

Weiss was not one to turn down a challenge and while the challenger really threw her for a loop surely the princess knew what she was getting her self into, right? After gathering herself she noticed the king to be watching the events unfold now as well.

Not wanting to appear disrespectful or weak for that matter Weiss decided she'd accept the princesses duel proposition.

"Very well my lady, I graciously accept your challenge." she said both confidently and respectfully.

"Great! However before we begin, I have to ask you to give this fight absolutely everything you've got." Ruby warned genuinely, "otherwise you'll fail in living up to my expectations and you'll lose the battle."

Weiss seemed surprised at those words. Was the princess really so skilled? The weapon she carried surely was heavy and impaired her movement. Against Weiss' swiftness with her myrtenaster she'd surely make quick work of Ruby if she went all out.

Ruby then took a stance lower to the ground the curve of the blade behind her.

Weiss pushed the thought to the back of her mind and put her left foot forward and raised her rapier in her own stance.

Weiss took a deep breath, if the princess asks for the full demonstration of her skill who was she to deny her?

Weiss blinked and when she opened her eyes again a second later Ruby had vanished save for a few crimson rose pedals that fluttered to the ground where she stood previously.

Weiss' eyes instantly widened in alarm as she felt a presence to her left and just barely managed to bring her sword up in time to parry a strike from the curved crimson blade.

'Shes so fast!'

Weiss was given no time to reciprocate with an attack of her own as Ruby vanished once more. This time she appeared behind Weiss spinning the scythe around her waist and twisting with the momentum she swung for the alabaster knights legs. Weiss leapt just above the attack spinning in the air to deliver a swing of the rapier towards the princesses shoulder.

Ruby dodged effortlessly using the momentum of her swing to aways be moving. Weiss went on the offensive using and agility glyph to close the distance between them she'd then immediately proceeded to also swing for the legs.

Ruby spun her scythe vertically clockwise behind her back bringing the blade down into the earth whilst simultaneously flipping up and over the scythe still holding onto it.

Weiss' sword connected with the scythe with a loud clang as Ruby's flip came full circle with a boot landing on Weiss' back. Ruby pushed off pulling her weapon out of the ground and flipping off of the Schnee's armor and landing a meter off behind her.

Then quick as a flash, Ruby came at her again.

Weiss turned as quickly as she could having been thrown off balance by Ruby flipping off of her back. Unable to guard in time she took the brunt of Ruby's attack. Ruby smashed into Weiss' abdomen with the shaft of the weapon, the blade facing away from Weiss.

The strike lifted Weiss off the ground and when Ruby drew back she hung there in the air for a brief second allowing Ruby to spin her scythe vertically again this time into an uppercut that demolished the entire upper left side of Weiss' armor and cut through her aura just enough to cut vertically across her left eye.

The force of the attack threw Weiss back ten feet.

Weiss tried to get up still short of breath from the strike in her stomach.

When she finally stumbled to her feet and caught her breath she felt a warm trickle run down her cheek. The princess had pierced her aura. Weiss had made a grave underestimate of Ruby's skills.

Ruby was indeed skilled, obviously more so than her self but she didn't give up.

She decided for a different approach.

The dust canister in the hilt of her myrtenaster spun to highlight red dust her blade then took on a red glow.

Weiss charged Ruby once more.

Fire exploded in the courtyard as Ruby met Weiss' blade with her own.

The small explosion threw Ruby slightly off balance. Weiss quickly continued with an onslaught of thrusts, all of which just barely missing there mark.

Weiss was quickly exhausting her aura not realizing it, but Ruby was more perceptive.

Ruby then took her chance and smashed the scythe in the same hammering fashion against Weiss' right shoulder,making her effectively drop her sword.

Weiss staggered once again and she knew she'd lost.

Ruby took full advantage of taking Weiss' balance from her again reacting faster than anyone could blink. She shoved the shaft of the scythe into the ground, vanished reappeared behind Weiss flying toward the wall behind her, rose pedals trailing behind, landing and immediately jumping back off the wall toward Weiss with enough force to shatter the surface of the concrete on the wall. A sonic boom sounded as Ruby flew back past Weiss and grabbed the shaft of her scythe spinning back around the shaft and using the vast momentum she'd built in the past half second, delivered a kick with both feet with more than enough force to shatter the rest of Weiss' aura and the remainder of her of the armor that covered her torso revealing the white blouse she wore underneath.

Dust exploded throughout the courtyard and when it cleared Weiss was on her side holding herself in pain. She'd been thrown back into the shattered concrete wall.

Ruby stood as the victor.

Yang was cheering louder than she'd had before the fight started and Blake stood astounded at what just unfolded before her as did most of the troops watching the carnage.

Ruby would've been disappointed with the battles outcome, if not for what she witnessed next.

Weiss pushed past her pain, her every muscle some of which were probably torn now screaming in absolute protest. She spat an inaudible curse and stood shakily to her feet. Still holding her side in pain she slowly stumbled back forwards toward Ruby.

She stopped where she'd dropped her weapon and slowly bent to pick it back up. Her body still trembling violently she took up what little of her battle stance she could still manage.

The princess smiled tenderly before stabbing the shaft of her scythe into the earth one last time. She then walked up to the still barely standing knight.

Ruby placed a hand on the hilt of Weiss' myrtenaster and lowered it gently. She then said just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Congratulations Weiss Schnee, you passed my test." Ruby said tenderly placing her hands over Weiss' shoulders.

Weiss looked into the princess' silver eyes, she was dumbfounded. No longer possessing the strength to stand Weiss collapsed onto her hands and knees before looking back up at the princess to respond, "but I... lost..." she managed in between heavy pants.

Ruby plopped down in front of Weiss criss-crossed.

"Of course you did, I've trained since before I could even hold a weapon. I wasn't expecting for you to beat me, I simply testing your desire not to give up, so you passed." Ruby giggled after finishing her statement.

"So in recognition of your impervious resolve, I princess Ruby rose humbly request for you, Weiss Schnee to become my personal aid; my shield in the face of peril and my best friend on the sidelines," Ruby said warmly, and offering to help Weiss stand stretching out her hand.

Weiss sat for a moment before taking the princess' outstretched hand.

"It'd be both an honor and a privilege my lady." she said with a reciprocated smile.

Present day

"Sooo, have you been to breakfast yet Weiss?" Ruby asked as she felt the other girl tighten her corset.

Weiss tied off the stings of the corset before responding.

"Not yet I that's what I came up to get you ready for actually." Weiss said as she helped Ruby into the gown of crimson and black. These were Ruby's trademark colors.

When she was finished Ruby turned around to look her aid in the eyes.

"How do I look?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Better than you did yesterday, and less so than you will tomorrow," Weiss teased with a grin.

This earned her a chuckle from the younger princess. Ruby noticed the scar over Weiss' left eye and sighed in revere remembering the day she'd become her aid.

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss asked meeting the princess' gaze.

Snapping back to reality, Ruby realized she was starring, Weiss blushing slightly.

"Oh nothing just... lost in thought I guess..." Ruby told her. Weiss looked at her skeptically but before she could respond Ruby changed the subject.

"well let's not keep my father waiting," she said happily as she opened the door for Weiss and gesturing an 'after you' motion.

Weiss sighed at her charges serious disregard for her own status before exiting the room, followed quickly by a giggling Ruby.


	2. Usual Routine?

Ruby walked with Weiss down a number of corridors and down a couple sets of stairs on there way to breakfast. No doubt Yang and Blake had already beaten them there.

It was fairly quiet on the way to the dining hall until Ruby couldn't bear the silence any longer. "Soooo Weiss. Did you sleep alright last night?" She asked to break the silence. She didn't really know what else to say as it was still early and there wasn't a lot in regards to conversation topics just yet. Weiss merely grinned and put away the small note book she'd been looking at.

"As well as can be expected," she replied still looking forward as they walked. Ruby's expression furrowed at the statement. "Weeeiiss~" Ruby pouted, "that's what you say when you haven't had any sleep at all!" There was heavy concern in the young princesses voice as she went on.

"I thought I asked you to stop staying up so late we've plenty of guards on duty at night so there's no need for you to do that to yourself!"

While Weiss knew Ruby was right, that wasn't about to stop her from personally checking the castles defenses religiously, it was after all for the sake of a certain princess, that she refused time after time to cease doing so.

"I know I know Ruby. I'm aware that you don't like it when I stay up but sometimes it takes longer the others to finish up at night. As your aid it's my duty to make sure you sleep soundly. For that I'd gladly fore sake my own comfort." Weiss explained to the princess for what she felt had to be the millionth time.

Ruby would alway blush at this sentiment and today was no different as she turned away to hide the crimson spreading across her face. "I wish you would trust the 2000 guards we have here to do all that so you wouldn't have bags under your eyes all the time," Ruby complained still facing away.

Ruby turned back to her aid abruptly.

"You have to promise me you'll go to sleep tonight before midnight at the latest." she said suddenly her silver eyes burning with a deep concern for her aid. Weiss took notice of this and almost chuckled before saying, "wait... Your giving me a curfew?" Weiss then gave in to a slight giggle.

"Weiss I'm being serious. Please, promise me..." Ruby pleaded with Weiss once more. The amount of care, concern, and seriousness emanating from the young princess was palpable. Weiss sighed in defeat she was very tired from the past few nights anyways.

"Very well Ruby no later than midnight," Weiss stated as they reached the dining hall. "I promise."

This made Ruby happy she released a sigh of relief before Weiss opened the door and they entered.

As they entered Ruby was hug tackled by her sister Yang.

"Yang... please corset remember... I already can't breath..." Ruby managed to choked out. Yang released Ruby who then inhaled deeply.

"Mornin' sis, sleep alright?" Yang asked smiling brightly. Ruby nodded with the same warmth her sister had displayed. "I slept great, so what for breakfast Yang? I'm starving" she said humorously as she grasped her stomach and bent over slightly to further exaggerate her point.

Yang shrugged, "not sure yet me and Blake just got here," she gestured toward her aid standing behind her seat. Blake smiled and dipped her head respectfully towards Ruby who reciprocated. "So I guess it's still being prepared." Yang finished when they made there way over to there chairs they seated them selfs expect for Blake and Weiss who were still attempting to uphold as much etiquette as possible.

The king then entered and greeted everybody and seated himself at the head of the table. "So where's breakfast girls I'm starving!" The king warmly and unknowingly mimicking Ruby's entrance performance.

Yang and Ruby giggled Blake smiled while Weiss attempted to remain as serious as she could.

"Sorry father Ruby already used that joke," Yang stated still half laughing.

"Oh, well darn that's what I get for being slow this morning,"the king said smiling warmly.

His daughters laughed once more.

The next to enter was Ruby's trainer and uncle, Jacob Qroe Rose. he put his hand on Ruby's shoulder and gave a loving gentle squeeze as he passed her.

"Morning uncle Qroe!" Ruby said happily. To which he nodded and smiled warmly in response. Qroe was mute and could not speak. His nieces not wanting to not be able to understand him took up signing at a very young age.

While Qroe had no children of his own he loved his nieces as if they were his own.

When they were all seated the servants brought out the food. Ruby stomach grumbled audibly as a servant sat her plate and silverware in front of her. Ruby chuckled sheepishly before thanking the servant and asking her to thank the cook for her.

As they ate Yang eventually convinced Blake to sit down and eat a bit as well.

Weiss however was not so easily swayed as she stated she eaten a few hours ago.

"So miss Schnee what's on Ruby's agenda for today," the king asked respectfully. The fist time the king addressed Weiss as 'miss' she almost tripped over her own feet at the title the king addressed her, a subordinate with, however by now it was something she was used to.

Weiss nodded and pulled out the notebook she'd been looking at on her way to the dining hall with Ruby earlier.

"Firstly sir we'll be visiting professors Ozpin and Goodwitch at the beacon training academy, then we'll be visiting commander Leona Nikkos' as well for an update of the standing Grimm situation.

"Very well thank you miss Schnee. And you miss Belladonna?" The king asked the Faunus with the same respect and kindness.

"We haven't planned much for today majesty, however we'll be meeting Weiss and princess Rose today at commander Leona's post as per princess Xio Longs request."

"Very well I've my own matters to attend to so I'll see you all later today."

The king said as he finished his meal and rose to leave.

When he left the room Qroe looked over to Ruby. 'is it just me or did he cut the cheese?' He signed while smiling.

Ruby and Yang both stifled a laugh as there father left the room.

When Weiss and Ruby finished there meals and left to prepare to leave

Yang turned her girlfriend and smiled wickedly, "so what shall we do until noon my dear..." Yang asked though she already knew the answer. As Yang slipped an arm around the Faunus Blake's ears flattened in embarrassment.

"You know your uncle is still here right?" Blake asked nervously pointing at Qroe sitting across from the two of them. Yang simply waved him of. "he doesn't care..." she said nonchalantly her grin never leaving her face.

"See?" Yang indicated toward Qroe who proceeded to give Blake a thumbs up and a wink. Blake's ears flattened again and her face went a deep scarlet.

Yang then proceeded to grab Blake's wrist and drag her back up to her bedroom.

Blake's embarrassment faded into anxiousness as they neared Yang's bedroom. It was true she loved Yang deeply and it wasn't the first time the two of them had shared in intimacy however Blake had never actually given verbal consent in the past, not the she wouldn't have, Yang just never gave her a chance to say no.

Yang opened her door and pulled Blake inside locking it behind them.

Yang pushed Blake up against the now closed door.

"Yang wai-" Blake was given no time before Yang's lips crashed into her own. Blake moaned in undeniable pleasure, and Yang gave no quarter as she pushed her tongue across her lips and into her mouth deepening the kiss.

When they parted Yang scooped Blake up bridal style and sat her on her bed.

She then removed her dress letting it fall to the floor revealing Yang's undergarments.

Blake saw this and threw her hands up too cover her face, her ears flattening to her head. Yang giggled in delight upon witnessing this. "your just so cute Blakey." Blake heard her say.

Blake heard buttons and laces being undone and she knew she couldn't stop Yang now. Blake knew her face was deep scarlet by now and she pressed her hands over her face even harder. as she felt Yang's weight settle first on her hips then come to rest upon the rest of her own body.

Blake felt her heart pounding out of her chest and knew yang must've felt it too. Dare she move her hands?. Blake slowly moved her hands from her face but the sight before her made her face turn such a deep red that she was sure all of the blood in her body had been donated to her blush.

Lying there on top of her was her princess without any clothing on at all.

Blake's breathing hitched in expected surprise. While Yang's body was gorgeous Blake was just about to throw her hands back up when Yang grabbed them before she could and pressed them to the bed before kissing Blake again even more deeply than before.

Blake once again couldn't suppress moans of pleasure from escaping periodically. Blake struggled under Yang's form until Yang released one of Blake's wrist who immediately rose her hand to Yang's shoulder to push away but stopped before pushing when she felt Yang's fingers gently scratch the back of her ear. That was the end of Blake's resistance.

Yang felt Blake finally relax underneath her and parted lips to see Blake's glazed amber eyes staring back up at her while she breathed heavily her face flushed. Yang giggled happily, "you sure are a sucker for the ears huh?"

Blake looked away embarrassed.

"Shut up." was all that was heard from the Faunus.

Yang proceeded to take of Blake's clothing slowly. Once it was all removed yang pressed there bodies back together before kissing her passionately. Blake felt Yang's hang slowly trial down her body, over her smaller breasts, and across her stomach until it slid in between her legs to gently rub against her most sensitive spot.

Blake gasped in pleasure her countenance one of pure ecstasy. Yang smiled and continued to slowly and gently pleasure the heavily breathing girl underneath her.

Blake's eyes were pressed shut, her face begging Yang not to stop. Yang gently pushed her index finger inside Blake who gasped in surprise. Her breath hitched and her eyes shot open as Yang's lips came to rest around one of her nipples.

Yang giggled and began suckling Blake's breast while pushing her index finger in and out. Yang didn't stop there however, she brought her free hand up to begin scratching behind Blake's ears.

"Y-Yang I don't... know...," Blake choked out between pants and moans.

It wasn't long before Blake could no longer endure the immense pleasure coursing through her.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Blake's arms wrapped around Yang's head and held on for dear life as the Faunus girl climaxed hard.

Blake couldn't find words to describe the pleasure she'd just experienced.

Yang removed he finger from Blake's now soaked heat and pressed another kiss to her lips more gently this time as to soothe her.

Blake opened her eyes once they finished and gazed into the soft lilac she'd fallen in love with.

"I love you Yang." Blake said a smile forming on her face.

Yang smiled. "I love you two Blakey." Yang then pulled the covers over the top of them. It'd only begun.

Ruby was exited to see Ozpin she had requested to sit in on some sparring matches and possibly participate in one as well and of course Ozpin had agreed. He deeply enjoyed Ruby's visits and it would motivate some of the other students to participate as well. Of course Weiss wasn't about to go and let Ruby fight a bunch strangers without being there to oversee it herself.

One can never be too careful, was the moto she lived by, at least when it came to Ruby anyway.

When they arrived at beacon, they were led inside and to the sparring room where they were offered private seating however being around the same age as most of the students Ruby chose to sit where every one else sat.

She walked over to where a boy sat with a couple of friends. When she approached him he blushed when Ruby asked if the two seats beside him were taken.

"N-No Mamn," the boy said respectfully. Ruby scooted in next to him and Weiss sat down beside Ruby.

They then proceeded to watch a few sparring matches Ruby more enthusiastically as she would cheer for some or complain out loud when someone made a mistake she felt could've been easily avoided. Ruby, after awhile, went down and to demonstrate her own skills.

When Ruby challenged Weiss three years earlier news of her unknown skills had ripped through the kingdom like wildfire on account of Weiss never having been defeated prior to said occasion. Some of the student heard the story of Weiss Schnee's scar and thought it to however be just a rumor.

Evidently professor Goodwitch was out for the day do to personal matters. The professor overseeing the matches peeked Ruby's interest instantly. He was dressed in all black save for his red trench coat and red lensed spectacles. He had long black hair draw back into a low ponytail and constantly wore a menacing smile that both excited and terrified Ruby.

He then asked who she wished to challenge. Ruby looked around the room sizing up all the possible competition. Her gaze however kept coming back to the professor and his red specs and sinister smile.

"Might I have the pleasure of your name professor?" Ruby asked warmly.

"Of course princess, professor Alucard van Hellsing at your service." he said performing a small bow his smile never leaving his face. Ruby smiled warmly.

"Well then professor Hellsing, I challenge...," Ruby looked around the class once more before spinning back to face him. "You."


	3. The Substitute

Gasps and murmurs were heard all around as the students couldn't believe what they'd heard. The princess had challenged the one person everyone in beacon swore was out for blood.

Weiss' eyes slightly widened, she hadn't had a good first impression of the substitute professor during an earlier visit to the academy to make Ruby's request. She'd been on her way to Ozpin's office when she turned a corner and bumped into the vampiric looking professor.

Weiss leaned over Ruby's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Ruby I strongly advise against your decision."

Ruby turned to her aide who had thick concern in her eyes.

"Hmm? Whys that?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I'm not sure but I met him last time I was hear and I didn't exactly get a good feeling when I bumped into to someone who looks so," Weiss struggled for the right word.

"Evil?..." Professor Alucard interjected, "vampiric? Positively satanic? Believe me I get that quite a lot Ms. Schnee," he finished widening his devilish grin.

Weiss' eyes narrowed. " you'll have to forgive me if I find that hardly surprising professor." Weiss shot back.

Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now Weiss calm down if he was an assassin or demon in disguise I'm sure he'd have done something to the school a long time ago besides while I don't know him personally Ozpin has told me about a new teacher he hired a year and a half ago, this is him." she consoled her.

"I assure you Ms. Schnee although I may look it, I am no demon," Alucard stated his ever present smile not helping his position.

"Well while I'm still uncomfortable with this I suppose you are skilled enough regardless," Weiss conceded. Ruby smiled brightly and hugged Weiss briefly before turning to the ever terrifying professor.

"So you never answered professor." Ruby said waiting patiently for his response. The murmurs of nervous students never ceasing, the professor chuckled briefly before answering.

"Well who am I to deny princess Rose the challenge she so desires?" He said holding his arms out as if for her to give him a hug.(-lel I had to)

"Great! Weiss if you could monitor aura levels please." Ruby asked Weiss as she took a large object wrapped in black silk from her. Weiss nodded in agreement.

Ruby proceeded to unwrap the silk revealing her war scythe 'crescent rose'. this received more sounds of surprise from the spectating students. when Ruby took a battle stance in the formal dress she wore Alucard let the gentleman inside him ask,

"Forgive me princess but would you not prefer to where something more suitable for a sparring match?" He said dropping his own trench coat to the floor.

Ruby gave a smirk much like the professor's.

"Whenever your ready professor..." was all she said.

Alucard's grin reappeared. He then raised his hand up beside his face revealing a pentagram shaped scar on the back side.

"Oh... You are just a treat..." he said as blood exploded out of the back of his hand and hardened into a long scythe of his own which he then grabbed and spun around with one hand to rest upon his shoulder.

Ruby's eyes sparkled in anticipation as she hadn't fought another scythe wielded other than her uncle Qroe before.

Her anticipation getting the better of her Ruby made the first move vanishing from where she stood previously leaving rose pedals behind instantly reappearing behind Alucard and spinning into a horizontal slash aimed at his waist. before making contact she stopped sensing that the professor had no intention of even an attempt to dodge.

"I thought so." Alucard stated before he grabbed crescent rose with his free hand and threw Ruby into the air as more blood oozed out of the now crimson pentagram on his hand extending the length of his scythes shaft significantly. He then proceeded to swing vertically down upon Ruby as to slam her into the ground.

Weiss was ready to jump in and rescue Ruby immediately sensing a killing intent from Alucard, however Ruby had already vanished once more from her spot in mid air reassuring Weiss as the enormous blood scythe made contact only with rose pedals before slamming into the floor and knocking up dust to cover the end of the scythe.

Alucard proceeded to retract the scythe but was surprised when out of the smoke screen came a princess skimming quickly across the shaft towards him. He ran his fingers along the shaft liquefying the blood along the surface of the shaft creating liquid blades that were half Ruby's height that shot down the expanse of the shaft toward Ruby.

Ruby leapt just high enough off the shaft to miss the blades while keeping the speed in which she closed the distance between her self and Alucard. she spun in the air and brought her scythe around for a diagonal slash. This time she wouldn't stop. Ruby was sure she had him there was no way he could retract the scythe in time to block and she had already witnessed his lack of care to dodge and she was right.

However what happened next she doubted that even her mother, Summer Rose would have seen it coming.

The large blood scythe instantly liquified and resolidified in front of Alucard in the form of a dome catching Ruby's blade in it immobilizing the princess. A portion of the dome liquefied and shot out a blood spike piercing aura and cutting just enough across Ruby's face to draw her own blood.

Alucard then reformed the blood into a short sword, dis armed Ruby before she could blink and then reabsorbed his blood. he then outstretched his palm toward Ruby and in less then a second she found herself restrained by her own hardened blood and pressed to the floor. Alucard had drawn out her own blood from the cut.

Ruby couldn't believe what'd just happened but what happened next only made her giggle.

Alucard approached Ruby as if he were about to deliver a killing blow before he felt a point at the back of his neck.

Alucard's smile widened. "Two against one hardly seems fair Ms. Schnee." he said still facing Ruby.

"That's quite enough!... Professor..." she said pressing the tip of her myrtenaster harder into the nape of his neck.

"Let me guess you thought I was going to do more than help her up?" He said not the slightest bit intimidated.

Weiss stared at the professor lost for words but not wavering.

"I said, enough," she reiterated seriously.

"Indeed you did," Alucard said flipping his wrist. Ruby's blood retreated back inside the cut on her cheek giving her a brief queazy feeling. Alucard extendened his hand to help Ruby up who smiled and accepted his offer. Ruby gave Weiss a glance to stand down.

"But princess!" Weiss was quick to protest but Ruby simply said, "Its fine Weiss."

Weiss sighed and withdrew her rapier. Alucard motioned toward the cut on Ruby's face and said, "May I?"

Slightly confused Ruby then turned her face so he could see the small wound he'd inflicted. He then pressed his thumb to it gently. Ruby felt the professors aura flare on the tip of his thumb he proceeded to rub across the expanse of the cut. when he'd finished the cut had vanished without even a scar.

"Thanks!" Ruby said surprised but grateful. Alucard nodded humbly.

"I had fun professor Hellsing that'd be my first ever loss; deffinately an interesting semblance." Ruby thanked him.

"You are quite welcome princess, however I believe had you not held back the out come would've been quite different." Alucard said knowingly. Weiss blushed and turned to Ruby.

"You were holding back?!" She said slightly irritated but more so in embarrassment at realizing her unnecessary action. Ruby simply chuckled sheepishly.

"Well at least next time I know not too!" She giggled.

"I'll be waiting princess." Alucard said as he bowed.

Ruby sparred with a few of the students who were courageous enough to try after that then her and Weiss bode professors Ozpin and Alucard farewell before taking there leave of the academy to meet with Blake and yang at commander Leona's post by the city's gates.

 **A/N: Alucard Insert complete!**


	4. Radiance

It'd been about a half hour since Weiss and Ruby left beacon and they now strolled down the path which led to commander Leona Nikkos's command post at the edge of the city. as they walked there were no shortage of friendly greetings from citizens or children. Ruby was a very active princess and was no stranger to the villigers as she visited the markets and bizarres frequently sometimes offering donations to those struggling and encouraging them to keep at it.

Weiss looked up to Ruby for this, it was one of Ruby's most redeeming qualities in her mind she was a princess loved by all, especially Weiss. They both had feelings for one another however it was different for the two of them than it was for Blake and Yang. Yang was a half princess and as such she wasn't referred to in as high of a regard as Ruby was. It may give the kingdom the wrong impression if there relationship were known before Ruby was of proper age.

However while she was was loved by the citizens Weiss wasn't as quick to trust them as Ruby was. She heard and read about some assassins being as young as a lot of small children concealing small daggers or knives under cloaks. She was always on guard.

"I apologize for stepping in and interrupting your match Ruby. I reacted before I thought my actions through, it was foolish." Weiss apologized to Ruby as the were walking. Ruby felt Weiss was beating herself up to much for something so insignificant.

"oh Weiss come on now don't worry about it. it wasn't that big of a deal. You were merely concerned for my well being. in fact I'd've probably done the same thing had our roles been reversed." Ruby stated with all the understanding and wisdom of some one twice her age as she waved Weiss off.

"Thank you Ruby I'm happy you understand," Weiss replied a wave of relief washing over her. " of course Weiss you mustn't concern you such trivial things and I'm sorry that I worried you my valiant knight." Ruby apologized to Weiss half sincere half teasing her.

Weiss blushed upon hearing this.

"Please Ruby you hardly need to apologize." Weiss said feeling a slight tinge of embarrassment. Ruby looked at her and playfully stuck out her tongue signifying her teasing of Weiss.

Weiss saw this and released a, "hmmf," before turning her head abruptly away from Ruby and crossing her arms in both frustration and embarrassment while still blushing.

Ruby simply giggled.

As they passed by a small farm house a small child came running out to greet them with a medium sized basket in his arms. "princess Rose princess Rose, wait!" The boy called to her as so they would stop walking.

Upon hearing her title Ruby and Weiss both turned around. Ruby saw the child and instantly giggled and proceeded to meet him halfway Weiss following close behind. " hello little one what's your name?" Ruby asked warmly getting down on her knees to meet him at eye level. He looked at Ruby nervously glancing back at a women standing in the doorway of the small house whom Ruby presumed was his mother. She usher him on with a nod of confirmation.

He then turned back to Ruby his nerves still evident as he stated his name, " uum... M-my names Antony. M-me and my m-mom were making chocolate chip cookies and my m-mom told me how you really l-liked them and when she told me you'd be c-coming this way I-I thought... Here!" He finished abruptly as he almost threw the basket at the princess as he held it for Ruby to take.

Ruby took the basket and then the smell of chocolate hit her nose. she inhaled deeply through her nose. she then looked at the boy as she opened the basket. " they smell absolutely delightful!" Ruby said kindly to Antony.

He blushed as Ruby reached into the basket and pulled out one of the freshly baked cookies. She was about to bite into it when Weiss snatched it away playfully.

The iron clad rapier user surprised both Ruby and the child. "Weeeiiss!!~ what was that for!?" Ruby pouted. Weiss knew Ruby really liked chocolate chip cookies, in fact if there ever was something Ruby would probably choose over Weiss herself, it was probably the chocolaty sweet.

Weiss stood with the cookie inspecting it incredulously albeit with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Have to make sure it's not poisoned, he could be an assassin..." Weiss poorly joked as she was at the same time always watching out for Ruby. "Weiss come on really?" Ruby looked at her as sternly as she could.

"There not poisoned!!! There just normal chocolate chip cookies!!!! My mom made them special for the princess!!!" The boy burst out at Weiss with all the courage and confidence he could muster. Weiss' eye narrowed playfully. "then there shouldn't be any thing to worry about." Weiss shot back before biting into the cookie.

Ruby's eyes still burning into her, Weiss swallowed and then jokingly fell to her knees holding her chest shuddering her armor rattling with her.

"My god it's worse than I thought," she said as Ruby sighed and face palmed. the boy took a step back in disbelief.

"There delicious!" She said lifting her gaze to meet Antony's.

Antony looked at Weiss dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before an agitated expression appeared and he shouted at her again, "Of course they are!!!! My mommy made them special!!!! Hmmf " he finished crossing his arms and turning away from her.

Weiss giggled slightly and stood back up.

"Sorry about that Antony, Weiss is a real worry wart sometimes," Ruby smiled pulling out another cookie.

"Would you like to share one with me?" She asked. Antony turned around in time to see Ruby break a cookie in half and offer him a one of them. he smiled again as he took it from Ruby. Ruby took at bite then so did Antony.

"MMMMMMMM!!!!! Sooo gooood!" Ruby mumbled through a full mouth of chewy gooey chocolate, simply delighted. They had just been finished as well, fresh from the oven and Ruby could tell. Antony's eyes glistened. "You really like it?!" He asked excitedly.

"I really do! In fact I've got something for you as well." She said closing the basket and setting it to her side. Ruby then began to move her hand in a circle over the grass in front of them concentrating her aura into it.

After a couple seconds a single rose grew from the spot until it bloomed a lovely crimson. Ruby picked it from the ground and handed it to the child. He hugged Ruby tightly after receiving the gift. Slightly surprised at the gesture Ruby took a second but hugged him back. He then ran back over to his mother to show her.

Ruby then stood and walked over to the woman. when she saw Ruby approaching she bowed her head slightly in respect. Ruby reciprocated as the woman was an elder to herself royalty or not. The woman was surprised at the gesture but even more so when the princess reached around her back and pulled out a small pouched and took a silver coin from it and put it in the woman's hands.

The woman's eyes widened significantly upon realizing it to be a 100 lien coin. "Princess there's just no way I could accept this! The cookies were a gift." she protested trying to return the coin. "and so is this... think nothing of, it's the least I can do." Ruby said wrapping the ladies fingers around the coin.

"T-thank you princess!" She said more than grateful.

"Of course, your more than welcome, regrettably we have to take our leave now but I may return for more cookies." she said firstly to Antony's mother then to Antony. Antony's eyes shined at the prospect.

Antony and the woman waved to Ruby and Weiss as they left. Ruby then looked to Weiss with a glare.

"What?" Weiss asked feigning ignorance. " was that really necessary Weiss?!" Weiss only smiled sheepishly.

"I suppose not, but I thought it would get him to stop being so shy if I messed with him a bit," She lied not wanting Ruby to know she actually believed the cookies could've actually been poisoned.

"Mmhmmm... sure," Ruby said, the disbelief evident in her voice as they walked.

Blake and Yang had just concluded ther morning 'activities' and Blake had just gotten up out of yang bed. They'd fallen back asleep for a brief nap before they left to meet at the south command post with Ruby and Weiss. When Yang felt the warmth of her girlfriend leave her side she groaned in protest.

"Blaaakey where'd you gooooo~" she complained not opening her eyes. Blake yawned and stretched before replying. "Come on Yang we have to get ready to go," she told her princess wearily whilst tugging on her wrist in a vain attempt to pull her out of her bed.

"Get up Yang it was your idea! If we don't go they'll worry." Blake finished.

Yang mumbled something inaudible. "what?" Blake said leaning in closer to try and make it out. Blake leaned her ear closer to Yang. "Not before a good morning kiss," she heard Yang say.

Upon hearing the request Blake's ear twitched. Blake straitened back up and grinned. "It's not morning anymore Yang."

"oh come on!! Blake! Don't be like that!" Yang pouted instantly shooting up into a sitting position her eyes pleading. Blake's grin grew wider, "if you want a kiss... then you'll have to come and get it," she teased as she walked into Yang's bathroom and started the bath leaving the door open an obvious invitation for Yang.

Yang hmmf-ed in silent protest and laid back down on her bed. Blake was playing hard to get and Yang hated it when she did that. She lied still in her bed for a few minutes before eventually and reluctantly getting up to join Blake in the bath. Upon her entrance Blake giggled at the sight of her princesses bed head. Yang noticed Blake hadn't gotten in the bath yet.

Blake then got up and walked over to her princess, the both of them still stark naked from earlier. She then entwined her fingers in Yang's before pressing Yang against the wall with her own body and pressing her lips to Yang's in a deep and passionate kiss.

When they parted Yang was short of breath. Blake then gently and slowly helped Yang over into the large bath tub which may as well be a hot spring.

Yang flinched slightly at the sudden increase in temperature but eased down into the tub. The water came up to cover her breasts. Yang then felt Blake slide in behind her. She then proceeded to gently wash Yang's tired body. When Blake had finished Yang did the same for the Faunus each of them slipping in brief kisses every so often.

When they had finished they rinsed there bodies clean and proceeded to get dressed. Yang dressed in a less formal outfit as she'd figured she might be sparring today. Blake dressed in her usual attire.(literally her outfit from the show becuz I figured it already looked 'medieval' enuf)

When they were finished they left Yang's bedroom and left for the stables. They figured they'd catch up to Ruby and Weiss faster on horse back.

Yang took the reins of her horse Celia and led her out of the stables to where Blake already sat upon her own stallion named Gamble. Blake's horse much like herself was all black save for a spot on her fore head which was colored white(in the shape of Blake's emblem).

While Yang's horse bore no unique mark she was as vibrant as the sun it's self with a blonde coat, white socks,and a golden mane that shimmered so brightly in the sunlight it could almost put Yang's to shame... Almost.

They went ahead and tied leads to Ruby and Weiss horses as well to bring them along so they could ride back. Ruby horse Rose was a black mare with a long dark crimson mane. Weiss' horse Angel was also a mare it's coat pure white with a platinum blonde mane.

They then left waving goodbye to the stock hands as they set off.

Ruby and Weiss were just arriving at the south command post. When they approached the gate to the civilian off limits zone they were greeted by a new recruit judging from his greeting.

"G-Greetings princess R-Rose, how may I assist you!" He said surprised, he was obviously uniformed Ruby would be visiting on his first day. "Good afternoon young man... You must be new I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure as of yet." Ruby greeted him back warmly.

"Of course! M-my deepest apologies princess my name is Juane. Juane Arc." he said performing a nervous curtesy.

Ruby giggled before responding. "well Juane it's a pleasure. We've actually come today to speak with commander Leona." Ruby informed him.

"Yes of course, the commander is sparring with her daughter in the training grounds. I can take you there," Juane said as he opened the gates for Ruby and Weiss and led them inside. They passed by a few groups of soldiers who bowed in greeting to which Ruby simply waved in response.

After walking a reasonable distance they began hearing the sound of clashing swords and shields. they entered a clearing and they were then able to locate the source of the noise.

Leona Nikkos and her daughter Pyrrah Nikkos could be seen in the large clearing before them and the battle that ensued and obviously been going on for awhile as numerous spectators had gathered to witness the spectacle unfold.

As Ruby and Weiss neared the clearing they'd decide not to interrupt. The commander was a renown fighter in the kings forces as was her daughter after intense tutelage from Leona her self. There armor and weapons of choice bore the the same color, a brilliant gold and bold red.

Leona and Pyrrha both had ver unique semblance.

Leona's was the manipulation and control over sunlight it's self, it, her armor design and of course her skill earned her a well known reputation and title, 'the radiant dawn'. Pyrrha's semblance was similar in the aspect of manipulation save for the fact the the thing she could control was a bit more material than her mothers. Pyrrha's semblance was polarity.

Leona wore much heavier armor than any other soldier in the kings army had a massive shield that bore a ring on the top that resembled the sun. The also massive sword she carried was also golden and red with the same ring fashioned into the hilt of the blade. Pyrrha however contrasted her mothers armor completely save for the color.

She wore golden ironclad leggings, a leather corset, arms length gloves, and a brass head piece. Her weapon was of her own design a short sword with a golden and red blade; the handle was spring loaded and at the touch of a button could extend forth into a spear mode. Lastly she carried a significantly smaller golden buckler.

The two stood across from each other in the clearing having just parted from a clash. Pyrrha charged first her long red hair flowing behind her. Leona flowed suit charging forth very quickly despite her significantly bulkier equipment. The two met in the middle of the clearing with a loud ringing of there blades clashing.

Pyrrha having been forced to meet her mothers massive blade from the bottom used her semblance to add to the force of her smaller short sword. a blast of wind ripped threw the clearing as there very auras battled for dominion. There blades separated and met two more times then Leona spun clockwise sending her sword in a horizontal slash to Pyrrha's left side who crouched in response while angling her shield so the large blade hit and was deflected over her head.

Pyrrha then while she was already crouched turned put her hands on the ground and pushed off toward Leona pulling both feet up to send a kick at her mother once again using her semblance to push her steel leggings forward adding significant force to her attack. Her feet however met thick steel as Pyrrha contacted Leona's huge shield, another shockwave pulsing through the clearing. The powerful kick managed little aside from pushing Leona back a few feet. Ruby flinched every so often as a shockwave blew past. Weiss remained unfazed as they watched.

Pyrrha grunted in frustration as she jumped back a few feet to gather her self and form a new stratagem.

Leona then charged forward at her daughter, her sword at the ready. Pyrrha pressed the trigger on the handle extending her short sword into its spear form. She then threw it with all she could toward her mother.

As the spear flew at her Leona threw her sword over her shoulder into its sheath on her back, and pulled up her shield to guard the massive shield taking on a veil of sunlight. When the spear connected with Leona's shield the sunlight that shrouded it exploded outward deflecting the spear sending it into a rapid spiral above Leona. Leona then grabbed Pyrrha's spear out of the air never stopping. By that time she was within striking distance of Pyrrha.

Leona proceeded to unleash five rapid thrusts. she was already fast so with her daughters significantly lighter weapon in her hands she was even faster Pyrrha just barely managing to dodge all of her mothers thrusts. after the 5th thrust Pyrrha jumped in the air performing a spinning flip above her mother landing on her shoulders.

Pyrrha quickly threw her shield on her back and give little time to do so stole her mothers massive broadsword from its sheath using her semblance to help remove it quicker. She then retreated back again her mothers weapon in hand.

Leona turned around to see her daughter wielding her sword with both hands and her semblance, breathing heavily.

"Too Che' my daughter... " Leona said cooly.

This time Pyrrha charged her mother. Pyrrha lunged forward fist trying to get at her mother with a downward strike hoping to using the weapons weight to her advantage. unfortunately for Pyrrha the weight of the sword, even with the added force of of her semblance, was nothing to Leona as it was her weapon.

When the blade met Leona's shield Pyrrha quickly realized this as she noticed her mother had once again bathed her shield in sunlight. As it exploded outward Pyrrha dropped Leona's sword it landing with a thud on the ground as she made out the faint form of her spear coming at her. She moved her head back dodging the thrust.

Pyrrha then before her mother could pull it back grabbed the spear in both hands and lifted her legs of the ground to once more kick at her mother this time purposely using the shield as a launch platform. pushing off with her legs and pulling with her arms she managed to free her spear from her mothers grasp while jumping from the shield performing a mid air backflip and landing a few meters off from Leona her spear retracting back into a short sword. Pyrrha watched her mother retrieve her own weapon.

Leona wasted no time calling on her own semblance as she thrusted her sword forward at her daughter. A blast of sunlight shot forward whilst still remaining tethered to her blade and wrist. Pyrrha had no time to doge and brought her shield up to block the attack the blast of sunlight met her shield scrapping along the side of it coming to rest beside her.

Pyrrha was all to familiar with what came next as she saw her mother be pulled toward her in a veil of sunlight.

Pyrrha was ready for it though and as she felt the weight of her mothers real sword meet her shield she took a knee to better support the shield. Pyrrha then used her semblance to push her mothers sword away throwing Leona slightly off balance as the massive shield came up to block any incoming attack. Pyrrha had guessed correctly in the aspect that her mother would try blinding her as she saw the small orb of charged sunlight in the shields ring.

Pyrrha pressed the button on her swords hilt and the handle instantly extended into a shaft sending her blade forth up into the orb. Pyrrha brought her own shield up to cover her self from the blinding flash of sunlight that followed.

Leona stumbled back not expecting to be stunned by her own ability. Pyrrha stood quickly and spun and threw her shield forward at her mother. Leona however recovered more quickly than expected as she heard her daughters shield spinning through the air. She quickly stabbed her giant sword into the ground and caught her daughters shield mid flight.

Pyrrha's eyes widened only slightly, her shield had been caught but with it being her mother she kind of expected something of the sort.

"You get better every day Pyrrha!" Leona called delighted. "That will be all for this time sweetheart, we have guests," Leona finished gesturing toward Ruby and Weiss.

"Yes of course mother," Pyrrha responded retrieving her shield from her mother.

Ruby and Weiss watched intently as Leona and Pyrrha clashed over and over again shock waves pulsing through the courtyard every so often as there auras battled along with them. Ruby gasped loudly and excitedly when she witnessed Leona catch Pyrrha's spear mid flight after deflecting it.

Weiss turned when she heard Ruby gasp and grinned at how innocent her princess appeared sometimes. When Ruby saw Pyrrha in turn flip over her mothers thrusts and steal her sword from its sheath she jumped forward pointing at the spectacle all the time shouting to Weiss, "did you see that Weiss!?"

To which each time Weiss would nod while silently admiring the sparring match her self. When Weiss next turned back to Ruby she had one of the cookies the child had given her in her mouth still watching closely. Weiss giggled and turned back to see Leona handing Pyrrha her shield back as they both approached Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby quickly swallowed her cookie closed the basket and threw it into Weiss' arms before gracefully jumping over the protective wooden fence to meet the extremely talented duo.

"Oh my gosh you two!! You were just so amazing. Leona when you caught Pyrrha's spear a-and Pyrrha when you use Leona's sword even though it's almost twice your size! It's just all jyyaaaa!! Ya' know?" Ruby stated excitedly as she arrived in front of them her eyes twinkling in awe.

Leona giggled at the princess before responding warmly, " thank you very much princess I'm glad you enjoyed the show." "Hello princess Rose your doing well I see," Pyrrha greeted her next smiling at the young princess. " I most deffinately am, thank you." Ruby replied.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit hear today princess?" Leona asked respectfully bowing slightly Pyrrha following suite. Ruby bowed slightly in response and was about to respond when Weiss who was approaching from behind cut her off, "we've come today seeking an update on the current standing Grimm situation." Weiss said to the commander as she halted her self in front of her nodding in greeting.

Ruby normally would've gotten at Weiss for cutting her off like that but decided to overlook it this time as she was in the presence of many people.

"Ah, miss Schnee, it's a pleasure. As far as the Grimm, however we will not have an update for another half hour, I'm afraid. Captains Aqua, Terra, and Ventus are out on a scouting mission and have not yet returned," Leona explained to them. "very well then if they are to return within the hour we will simply wait, we expect to be joined by princess Xio Long and her aide Blake Belladonna soon as well," Weiss responded cooly handing Ruby her cookies back.

"Of course miss Schnee, the both of you are welcome to stay as long as you wish." Leona smiled, "Pyrrha you are dismissed," she finished nodding her daughter off. "yes of course. Thank you mother." Pyrrha said before bowing to Ruby in farewell. She then ran off to join the guard whom escorted Ruby and Weiss to the training field.

"Are they close?" Ruby asked Leona. "well although she swears against it ever since he arrived Pyrrha's been fairly distracted by him, she spends quite a lot of time with him as well, so as a mother I can't help but think it's more than just a simple friendship." Leona said light heatedly.

Ruby then looked to Weiss with a smile wide across her face. When Weiss noticed this she quickly turned her head away blushing.

Leona noticed this and chuckled she had put two and two together a long time ago and decided to tease the alabaster knight a bit. " So miss Schnee do you have a special somebody?" She asked warmly.

Weiss already blushing was now a very bold scarlet. She blinked down at ground. "w-well that's um, a rather personal question commander." Weiss said nervously. Leona simply chuckled and said, "that's quite alright miss Schnee I think I've got my answer with that face of yours." Leona said humorously.

Weiss couldn't speak, she was so embarrassed she couldn't move.

"Any how lets not stand around here all day let's head back to the barracks, shall we?" Leona threw her sword over her body and into its sheath on her back. She then took her leave with Ruby following closely before realizing Weiss hadn't moved. Ruby doubled back took Weiss' arm and almost had to drag her knight from her spot.

As they proceeded on toward the barracks Ruby told Leona all about her visit to beacon earlier that day, about how the some of the students seemed talented, but mostly about her encounter with professor Alucard and his unique semblance and personality.

Weiss remained silent as Ruby told the commander of there day thus far, as she was still slightly embarrassed at Leona's obvious awareness of her feelings for Ruby. Ruby then told Leona of the cookies she'd received on her way to the post before offering one to the radiant dawn. Leona graciously accepted and ate it with gusto.

Leona then spoke of the events of her morning leading up to the present. About how the new guard had just finished his training two days ago and was more than willing to devote himself to any task she saw fit for him. Then she explained how he was slightly disappointed that his first task would be to stand guard at the gates, but didn't argue. Lastly she mentioned once again how she found Pyrrha with Juane every time her daughter wasn't busy.

They continued to exchange small talk until they reached the barracks. "here we are," Leona said pulling back the large curtain of a large tent. When they entered Ruby and Weiss saw that it's upkeep was very professional. Everything was cleaned to the highest standard, and everything from maps of Remnants empire and surrounding areas to weapon racks were organized perfectly. Ruby and Weiss while staring wide eyed both shared a simultaneous, "wooow."

Upon seeing this Leona chuckled before entering herself. She removed her headpiece then her sword and shield and sat them down off to the side of one of the numerous weapon racks. "That's right. You two haven't been in here yet." Leona smiled as she then made her way back across the tent to a couch and sat down politely. Weiss blinked in astonishment at the command center of sorts while Ruby moved over to the weapons racks, after setting her basket down on Leona's desk, to examine them more closely. Weiss took crescent rose off her back and placed it on an empty rack. While she didn't mind carrying Ruby's weapon for her, she had to admit the weight of the war scythe was beginning to get to her.

As Leona watched the young princess admire hers and her husbands weapons a question came to mind, "so umm, princess if I may be so bold, why come all the way out here yourself, when your loyal knight here could've just as easily ascertained the information for you?," Leona asked respectful.

Ruby blinked in surprise, but bounced back quickly, "Because if I hadn't come I wouldn't have witnessed your amazing sparring match!" Ruby joked.

"Not exactly what I meant princess," Leona chuckled. Ruby then chuckled herself in understanding. "yes of course. Honestly I just enjoy the interaction with my people. I want them all to love me as much as I love them! I'd hate for everyone to think of me as the conceited kind of person who locks themselves away from the outside world and doesn't care for there citizens well being." Ruby explained smiling warmly.

Weiss smiled when she heard Ruby's explanation, as did Leona although for different reasons. "Interesting... thank you for sharing princess it warms my heart to know you're always thinking of others. You see I used to serve in Vacuoe as as your already aware, but the ruler there was quite your opposite princess." Leona told her.

"Oooh, I see." Ruby replied solemnly.

"I understand your service there was less than extensive however, this must've been why," Weiss interjected. "yes. you are correct. We left Vacuoe because we refused to work for a dictator." Leona practically spat the word, "While traveling we heard tales about the kingdom of vale, it's benevolent king and delightful princesses. When we arrived in Vale we were more than willing to offer our services," Leona then chuckled, "and your father was more than willing to accept having heard stories of my family." Leona finished.

"Very interesting story." Weiss said sitting down in a chair across from the commander, "I completely understand your position. I wouldn't have done anything differently. I don't think I could see myself serving under anybody other than princess Rose at this point." Weiss said slightly smiling.

This time it was Ruby's turn to blush uncontrollably as she turned abruptly back toward the weapon rack to hide her embarrassment. Just when Ruby thought she was about to die of embarrassment, there was a commotion heard outside.

It was kind of quite as Yang and Blake ride through the streets of Vale towards Leona's command post in the south gate of the city. Yang not being a fan of silence decided to break it. "soooo Blake, nice day dontcha think?" She said expectantly.

Blake chuckled briefly. "Couldn't last any longer huh?" Blake said knowingly she was fully aware that her princess was not patient in the least. "huh, hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Yang shot at her partner. "nothing nothing I was just wondering when you'd actually say something, you never did like to stay quiet," Blake giggled.

"Gee thanks a lot 'sweetheart'," yang stated kind of embarrassed. "hey I never said that was a bad thing!" Blake said nudging Yang with a sheepish smile on her face.

Yang didn't respond. Suddenly as they were riding a small girl ran out into the path of there horses forcing Yang to yank back on the reins. Celia just barely came to a stop in front of the child. The child reared back startled by the sight of the large animal, but noticed quickly how beautiful it was, her eyes lighting up.

"Yui! Yui, are you alright!?" a woman came running to the child's side, thick concern evident in her voice, "your not hurt are you?!" The women asked frantically checking the child all over. "I'm ok mommy," she said. 'mommy. She seems quite young.' Yang thought.

A man came next appearing to be of an equally youthful age. But Yang pushed it to the back of her mind for the moment and turned her attention to the couple trying to apologize for there daughters actions. "please forgive us we looked away for one second, and she ran off," the man said. "please sir it really is no trouble she was just having fun. Believe me I have my share quite often," Yang said chuckling.

"Thanks, we're a bit turned around, actually maybe you can help us. My husband is a bit to stubborn to ask," the woman started before receiving a slight objection forms the man. "My name is Asuna and this is my husband, Kirito, and our daughter Yui. We've just moved here from Atlas and we're looking for the south command post." she said. "well of course, but I'm afraid the south post is off limits to civilians due to higher Grimm activity." Yang said. "oh of course, my apologies were looking for it due to a employment opportunity," Asuna explained smiling.

"Oh well if that's the case, my aide and I are actually on our way to the south post right now." Yang said suddenly realizing she hadn't introduced Blake yet. "oh, right. This is Blake Belladonna, my personal aide and girlfriend," Yang said. "nice to meet you" Asuna said to Blake smiling. "likewise," Blake responded nodding.

"Anyway if you'd like we can take you with us," Yang offered warmly. "oh we'd really appreciate it.

As the new company followed along clearly oblivious to Yang's status in the city Yang heard the child ask her Asuna something, "mommy I wanna ride the white one,"she said expectantly referring to Weiss' horse. "sorry sweety. she's not ours we can't," Asuna told her. Yang didn't believe in telling children no perhaps it wasn't the best policy but it was hers nonetheless. Yang slowed Celia's pace until she beside Yui who was riding on Asuna's shoulders, leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

Yui looked over to her father and related Yangs message, " Miss Yang says that you'd never beat her in a race daddy." Kirito looked at the blonde on horseback who nodded her head indicatingly at Weiss' horse. Kirito glanced at Asuna who was giving him a clear 'NO' look. "oh she did huh?!" Kirito said knowingly in responce. Asuana gave him another pointless look. " guess we'll just have to find out!" he shouted suddenly snatching Yui off Asuna's shoulders, who squealed in delight, and ran over to Angel.

Kirito quickly lifted Yui into the saddle and got on behind her, all the time with Asuna pointlessly protesting. Angel snorted, ready for what was about to happen. Blake untied Angeles guide line giving Kirito the reins.

Asuna sighed in defeat. Yang tapped her on the shoulder and offered her the reins of Ruby's horse. Asuna while shaking her head smiled before taking the reins from Yang and climbing into Rose' saddle. Then without warning Yang and Blake tore of down the path away from them. While surprised at the suddenness they followed quickly, Yui giggling happily the whole time.

As the horses sped down the dirt path Yang shouted back toward Kirito and Asuna, "you'll have to be faster than that!" "No problem there" Kirito said more than enthusiastically. He then urged Angel to go faster. The white horse did more than speed up as it was Weiss' horse it was a lot like her as well, alway striving to be of the best service to her master. Angel quickly caught up to Celia and Gambol and over took them Yui peeked out from in between Kirito and Angel and mockingly blew a raspberry at Yang, Asuna, and Blake.

Yang chuckled and kicked for Celia to speed up, while she did she only matched Angels pace rather than overtake her. Next Blake's horse sped up leaving Asuna in the rear, and she wasn't about to have it either. she kicked for Rose to catch up but what she didn't know was, much like Ruby herself, Rose was much faster than the other horses. Rose tore up the dirt path flying past Celia and Gambol and was quickly gaining on Angel.

Yui noticed this and shouted, daddy mommy catching up!" But as soon as Kirito turned to look Rose charged past Angel as if she were only trotting along.

Asuna turned and stuck her tongue out at Yui. Kirito shouted something while pointing in front of Asuna, but she couldn't hear him over Roses' galloping. When she turned around she saw she was on a collision course with two guards ushering her to stop.

Asuna pulled back on the reins as hard as she could Rose coming to a screeching halt in front of them, narrowly avoiding the collision. " my deepest apologies sirs, I didn't see you." Asuna apologized. "That's quite alright Mamn please just try not to get distracted when your going as fast as you were." One of them said.

Kirito and Yui came to a more controled stop next to her followed by Yang and Blake. "oh don't worry about them Asuna there used to it by now, right guys," Yang waved her off. The guards deadpanned. "be that as it may princess Xio Long, we still ask that you don't come racing into a high security area on horseback, especially with three civilians."

"Princess!?" Asuna shouted in surprise. "but these aren't civilians Eric, there actually your new help,"Yang stated paying only partial attention to Asuna's outburst. "ah I see, then that'd make you Asuna and Kirito." Eric asked gesturing toward the two who were currently more concerned with the little respect they'd showed Yang.

"Our deepest apologies princess Xio Long, had we known we-" Kirito started.

"Hey hey hey! None of that I'm just Yang to you guys; your first friend from Vale you needn't worry about formalities with me, and if your worried about riding our horses, don't be me and my sister let people ride with us all the time." Yang cut him off and assuring him he was in no kind of trouble.

Kirito and Asuna were equally surprised at her kindness and thanked her before dismounting the horses. Yang and Blake followed suit and handed the reins to one of the guards and had him take the horses to there stables along with show Asuna and Kirito where they needed to go and who to speak with.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys later," Yang said. "farewell for now," Blake said next as they left waving.

Yang and Blake the entered themselves to find Ruby and Weiss. They asked the other guard on duty at the time if he knew where inside the base they might be. He'd said the he'd noticed them enter inside the commanders tent and relayed how to get there.

As they walked Yang teased Blake for having beaten her at the very least, "you ate Celias dust don't even try to tell me otherwise," Yang grinned while walking backwards in front of her aide. "Be that as it may you were still out run by both Kirito and Asuna." Blake reminded her princess. "naah. I let'em win it was so the kid would have more fun." Yang tried to convince Blake who wasn't buying it for a second.

"Right ok then..." she said sarcastically. "um... Yang do you think maybe you could watch where you're walking before y-" Blake's warning came too late as Yang bumped into one of a group of passing sentries almost knocking him, and herself as well, to the ground.

"Hey watch where your-" he started before releasing who he was speaking to. "oh! Princess Xio Long please forgive my rudeness. I didn't see you there." he said bowing respectively.

"Oh that's ok I was walking backwards after all. It was bound to happen." said said waving him off.

"Seriously though Terra I wish you'd drop the formalities and just call me Yang I am only a half princess after all," she said to him. "Well a half princess is a princess nonetheless and deserves to be treated with such respect, your grace," Terra half teased the blonde. "Riiiiight. Hey Ven, Aqua." Yang replied before moving to greet the other two sentries with Terra who waved in response.

"So Terra... how bout that rematch I brought my gear hoping I might get a challenge today..." Yang asked him.

The brawler sparred quite frequently with her fathers troops. While she claimed it was to make sure they weren't getting lazy, her father knew otherwise. However since these three sentries joined there forces shed sparred with each of them more than once.

In her first match with Ventus she won but not without difficulty. Aqua even more so, Yang having fought her twenty four times had only managed victory nine times. All three of them were formidable, none more than Terra however. He was constantly challenged by the half princess because of this, she lived for the kind of challenge he provided. Before these three arrived the only people that provided Yang with a decent challenge were Ruby, Weiss, or Blake.

Out of the eighty two fights the two had Yang never once bested Terra. They become very close friends.

"Of course I accept your challenge Yang." he began.

"Alright!" Yang fist pumped.

"After I report back to the commander." he said.

Blake chuckled before Yang shot her a look. "Terra come ooon! I've been waiting for this all day!" Yang complained. "I'm sorry Yang, however my orders come first," he said teasingly. "Is that soooooo," Yang said sinisterly. Terra immediately regretted his choice of words as he once again recalled her status as princess.

"Oops," Aqua quipped.

"Then I princess Yang Xio Long hearby order you captain Terra of the fifth regiment to engage with me in a duel." Yang said in her most regal voice. Terra sighed, "Very well princess Xio Long! Prepare yourself to add another defeat to your long list!" He shot back at her flaring his aura.

He passed his arua through a unique device on his arm that only people in there family possessed the ability to use. The device wrapped Terra in a veil of light and when it cleared he had a suit of brass colored armor on a cape following behind him.

He then used his semblance to summon one of many unique weapons also specifically for there family's use.

Yang thought they all resembled keys in a way. Yang dawned her gauntlets/ cestus. Then her golden leggings but that was it, she'd decided against heavy armor for this attempt in favor of more speed per Ruby's recommendation. She also decided to take further advantage of her semblance.

Terra chuckled, "that's new," he said noticing the lack of armor on the brawler, what's your plan this time," he tried.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know," Yang said with a confident grin. The surrounding people noticed what was going on and quickly dispersed.

With out hesitation Yangs semblance exploded to life flames burning across her hair. She then charged forward and reared her fist back and pushed it forward at Terra with every muscle in her arm.

 **A/N: KDH and SAO inserts complete!**


	5. The Roses Thorns

Terra did little to avoid Yangs quick advance. As Yangs fist came around and she threw it forward with everything she had, Terra lifted his sword in front of himself the flat of the blade taking brunt of the attack. As Yangs fist met Terra's sword, intense flame engulfed the both of them, then exploded outward with ferocity as both of there immense auras could be felt pulsate throughout the entire command post.

All those who were not aware of the match before now knew exactly what was going on.

As Ruby, Weiss and Leona spoke a loud explosion sounded outside followed by a shockwave of aura that almost knocked Ruby off her feet and shook the ground slightly.

"Looks like the captains have retured miss Schn-" Leona started before being cut off suddenly by Ruby, "Yang!" She shouted gleefully as she rushed out of the tent. Leona and Weiss shared a glance before they rushed out after her, Weiss grabbing crescent rose on her way out. Upon entering the clearing Weiss and Leona moved to Ruby's side. Ruby's eyes were glistening upon seeing what was going on.

Weiss smiled slightly seeing this then she turned her attention to what was happening.

The blonde brawler could be seen throwing punches rapidly at Terra, who deflected, dodged, or parried each punch. The sound of steel on steel could be heard sounding each time Yangs cestus met Terra's sword. Blake approached and greeted Ruby, Weiss and Leona as they watched.

"Good afternoon princess, Weiss, commander," she said bowing in greeting. Ruby greeted her back with a quick smile before turning her attention back to her sister.

Amidst the clanging and ringing Terra noticed that Yang was fighting extraordinarily sloppy for It to really be her. Taking advantage of one of the many openings Yang presented him with, Terra quickly ducked beneath a left hook, caught the jab that followed, and swung his sword around in a large horizontal arc at Yang's abdomen. Yang smiled, 'Bingo!' She thought.

Right before Terra's blade met Yangs aura she cut off flow to the point of impact leaving her self purposely unprotected. Terra notice this but wasn't able to completely pull his attack, his sword still meeting Yangs side hard and sending her over in a tumble, coming to a stop a few meters away.

"Yang!" Blake shouted deeply concerned for her princess. She started to move to Yangs side but was stopped by the blondes sister, Ruby Rose whom grabbed Blake's wrist. "princess what are you doing? I have to-"

"shush Blake. Yang is fine she's gonna win. I know no it looks bad but she planned that. She's just building up her semblance." Ruby explained to her sisters aide. "what are you talking about how-" Blake started but was again interrupted, "just trust her ok?" Ruby said letting go of Blake's wrist.

Now that she'd thought about it in all the many years Blake served Yang she'd never witnessed the blondes actual semblance, and all Yang ever told her about it was that it had to do with the flames that Dance across her long hair.

Yang didn't advertise her semblances true function for tactical reasons. Blake sighed and stood anxiously still ready to jump in if Yang got too badly hurt.

Yang slowly pushed herself up to her feet, knees shaking as she was slightly rattled by the hit from the sword.

Yang realized just how strong Terra was, after not having her aura to protect against his attacks. Feeling short of breath it took Yang a moment to regain her composure if she was to win she'd need to build the pressure of her semblance much higher, meaning even more of this pain.

Yang slowly pushed herself back onto her feet. When she was standing she charged in again and started throwing rapid punches again. While Terra blocked, dodged or paired strikes he noticed that she was still leaving large openings for him to take advantage of. Her attacks felt as if they had more strength behind them now as well.

Terra was confused but not deterred. "I don't know what your up to, but whatever it is I'll still beat you!" Terra said confidently as he deflected two more punches. Yang grinned as Terra brought his sword down at her shoulder. Just as the blade was to meet aura Yang once again cut flow of the protective layer around her arm.

Once again unable to stop his attack Terra's blade then sunk into unprotected flesh. Yang had expressly requested Terra never hold back against her but injuring her like this was much different. Terra removed his blade from Yangs shoulder, blood then flowed freely. Yang fell to one knee. Terra dematerialized his sword. "someone get a doctor!" He shouted.

Blake was about to rush forward but was again stopped by Ruby. "Ruby please! Yang, your sister is hurt!" Blake pleaded with Ruby completely forgetting her title. Ruby simply shook her head. "just look," Ruby said cooly. Blake turned to look at her beloved.

"princess are you alr-,"

Terra was interrupted as Yangs aura violently exploded outward throwing Terra back ten meters easily. When Terra got back on his feet he was astounded by what lay before him. Yang stood completely engulfed in flames. The wound on her shoulder glowed red, then vanished. Yang grinned expectantly as the brilliant flames swirled around her.

" Ya'kno I thought I'd take longer to reach this state but that attack was just perfect!" Yang stated, "and now that we're on more equal terms the real fight can begin!" As she finished she slammed her fists together so hard the gauntlets she wore shattered and fell to the ground.

The flames then ran down her arms and became immensely condensed around her fists. Yang charged forth at incredible speed that rivaled Ruby's own. Terra quickly summoned two swords the second looking like a larger version of the first. He crossed them in defense an pressed his shoulder into the blades intersection just as Yangs fist met his steel. The impact was much greater then any punch he ever felt Yang throw.

Terra felt his boots dig into the ground as he was pushed back by the force. Yang pulled her punch but didn't let up she then then fired another punch downward through the arc of Terra blades. Before he could react blazing fist connected with Terra's shoulder pushing him down onto one knee flames spewing down over his form. The armor protecting his shoulder cracked and shattered on impact. Terra then summoned forth all his aura and forced Yang backward with a shock wave of incredible proportions. He immediately charged her both swords in hand and threw numerous slashes mixed with condensed aura.

Yang, now fighting seriously, dodged or blocked most strikes the rest dancing over her currently dense aura with no affect. Terra brought his larger sword around into an uppercut with no intention this time of stopping. Yang thinking fast pointed her fist at the ground and the flames again spewed down thrusting her high into the air, Terra's strike just coming short of Yangs golden strands.

Yang quickly turned with the thrust and at the peak of her jump the thrust reversed spewing out behind Yangs elbow violently. Yang came down at Terra fast and hard. Terra just barely dodging the attack was thrown off balance when the blonde slammed down onto the ground just in front of him fire exploding in every direction.

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure about this... revealing yourself too soon could send the wrong message," said Adam Taurus, a bull Faunus, to a woman shrouded in a white cloak. As they walked down the path toward the southern command post she spoke, "we've planned this for a decade... My daughters have grown up without me. I'm through with waiting."

Another man in a similar black cloak walking on the woman's opposite side put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed affectionately. Upon receiving her attention he spoke with signing, 'You'll have to handle this delicately. It may not be a wise decision to immediately reveal your identity. It could confuse them and instigate hostility.' he explained.

"Yes of course Jacob, thank you. go now, I don't want the royal guard finding out your working with us just yet." the woman said. Jacob Qroe nodded and then vanished instantly leaving behind dead rose pedals.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? It has been a decade after all. What if she doesn't recognize you?" Adam reiterated. "I have confidence that she will. And what about you Adam Taurus? You must be restless after being separated for so long from your sister." the woman said. "that's unimportant right now. I will right the wrongs I've done to her when the time comes, today is about Ruby." He said.

"Ezio is standing by with the other assassins? I won't be able to draw Ruby out without them." she said. "All we need is to give the signal there already waiting." Adam stated, "The gate is just ahead no turning back after we enter, Summer," Adam finished.

"Let's go get my daughters back," she said her conviction ringing true.

Yang was quickly gaining the upper hand in her fight with Terra. She'd hit him hard every now and then and even if she got hit the current potency of her aura healed her instantly and added to her strength. With his aura flaring at its absolute maximum, it was everything he could do now to simply keep up with Yang.

Every time he got hit by her blazing fists the portion of armor hit either cracked or shattered. A clash sent them both sliding back away from each other. Terra removed his now broken helm and threw it aside. It dematerialized upon impact with the ground.

As Terra looked up at the blonde princess charging him once more he stood up, dropped both his swords, both vanishing, and diverted all of the flow of his aura to his right arm gauntlet. Balling his fist, Terra became covered in that same veil of light. Yang felt her fist connect with Terra's fist but couldn't see him briefly due to the intense light. The light cleared just before Yang flames blasted forward, giving her a second to see what he'd done. Yangs fist met Terra's gauntlet but formed around it was an enormous shield, but there was a dome intake around the actual fist. Pipes twisted around the shield to point back at Yang.

'Uh oh,' she thought.

As Yangs flames burst forward around Terra's fist and into the intake. The pipes redirected the flames back around at Yang blasting her away with her own power.

"That was interesting Terra, but how many more hits can u take when hitting me only makes me stronger!" Yang shouted confidently. Terra's aura surrounded him for a final time. when it cleared his armor was back save for his helm. He then summoned two very unique looking weapons one had a black chipped blade semi-wrapped in bandages, while the other had a blue blade with intricate white metalwork surrounding it a star at the tip of the blade(fenrir and ultima weapon kdhII).

"I guess we'll just have to find out." He said. He then sprinted toward at Yang his aura pulsating throughout the entire courtyard.

Yang followed suite took her stance and reared her fist back and fire blasted out from behind her elbow building up thrust.

Over on the sidelines Blake still watched anxiously. Someone had just stopped at the commanders side and was whispering in her ear. Weiss noticed this. "is something the matter commander?" She asked.

The commander nodded before responding, "we have a situation, however if you'll assist me it's only two intruders, no need to raise alarm." she informed Weiss.

Weiss nodded, "one moment," she said and walked over to Blake and tapped her on her shoulder pulling her from her trance. "hmm was is it Weiss?" She asked. "We have a slight situation, nothing to freight. I'm going to assist the commander. keep an eye on Ruby as well please, I'll be back," Weiss informed her. "of course," Blake said walking over closer to Ruby as Weiss left with the commander. She left crescent rose with Blake.

Ruby was too sunk into the battle in front of her to see her aide leave.

As Adam and Summer approached the front gates the guards attempted to stop them they asked them to, "halt!" Numerous times, to which Adam and summer paid no mind. With both of there identities hidden, summer by her white hood and cloak, and Adam by a mask of Grimm and long black overcoat, the guards quickly became intimidated raising there halberds in defense.

When the two unknown people were but a few feet away they attacked but before the could blink they were on the ground paralyzed the two intruders never stoping there movement now passing through the gate into the command post.

A captain on the inside noticed them enter and shouted for the watch towers to raise the alarm wondering why they hadn't already. When no alarm came he grunted and drew his a massive sword from his back, shouted to a nearby sentry to inform the commander. Adam and Summer stopped in front of the man. He had long blonde hair and a scar over his left eye. After the sentry left the man stood fast and spoke, "this is as far as you come intruders! Identify yourselves or fall beneath my blade!" He said confidently. The two remained silent.

"He looks formidable," Adam said quietly to Summer so only she could hear, "what do you want to do?" Summer didn't respond but after Adam felt her semblance flare then saw Summer herself vanish completely leaving him behind Adam understood.

Grinning Adam spoke, "I see..." He signaled for the assassins to back up Summer, "all mine then!" He said charging the large knight.

Adam pulled his red bladed katana from the sheath and jumped into the air and spun side ways in the air his blade coming down to meet the Knights sword.

The knight stood strong and easily threw Adam away with an upward slash. And looked around frantically for the mans partner unable to comprehend how she got past him. He was quickly forced to turn his attention back to Adam as he's was quickly back on him. Adams katana spun around in a wide horizontal arch. The knight stabbed his sword into the ground beside him blocking Adams attack. Before Adam could pull away the knight had charged a bright energy in his hand and shot it forth at Adam. Adam just narrowly dodged reappearing six meters away. 'dammit a dust user huh?' Adam thought noticing his shoulder was slightly iced over.

"Not what you were expecting huh? Most don't." The knight shouted, "I don't know how your associate got past me, but she won't get far, of that I'm sure." he stated pulling his sword from the ground and taking his battle stance. It was then Adam noticed the snowflake emblem on the shoulder piece of the mans armor.

'A Schnee,' Adam thought.

'Alright then' he then charged forward once more.

Summer was rapidly advancing through the command post incapacitating one guard after another easily. She was intent on reaching her daughters, Ruby at the very least. 'Where are you? ' She thought to herself. She was stopped abruptly when an arrow shot past her face and hit the ground to her left.

She spun her head around to see the commander of the base Leona Nikkos, or to most the radiant dawn, accompanied by none other than Weiss Schnee.

As Leona came to a halt she signaled for the archers to hold fire. "hello there I'm afraid that if you don't come quietly I'll have to do something I'd really prefer to avoid, you see we have some rather high value guests with us today." she said as if speaking to a friend.

Weiss drew her rapier and took her stance next to Leona but remained silent.

Summer stood for a moment sizing up her opponents before deciding it'd take too long to deal with them personally. She then revealed a red and white short sword pointing it at the duo in front of her, she then swiped it down by her side cutting the back portion of the arrow in the ground off in the process.

Leona took it as a threat and sighed. "very well then," she said signaling for the archers to fire. They stood there for a moment before stifled screams were heard. Leona turned her head to see the archers on the bordering defensive wall in the distance being incapacitated by several also white cloaked individuals. "dammit!" Leona cursed drawing her sword and shield turning back to the intruder who had lifted her hand into the air and made a hand signal. "dammit! Weiss get back to the princess this was a planned attack, I'll fend them off." she said to the alabaster knight. "right," Weiss said turning on her heel only to be tackled by an individual cloaked in all white who rolled with the tackle and threw Weiss in the opposite direction. Weiss landed beside Leona right back where she started.

She quickly got back up only to see they were surrounded by people all of which wearing the same hooded cloak. "damn," she cursed. Weiss noticed the cloaked woman skim around the group and off in Ruby's direction. "No! Ruby!" She shouted dashing toward the woman only be easily reposted by one of the many people surrounding herself and Leona.

Weiss counted thirteen heads. Thirteen people keeping her from her beloved Crimson flower. Thirteen dead men walking.

Leona and Weiss stood surrounded by thirteen cloaked individuals, gravely outnumbered. Weiss was not about to let that come between her and Ruby however. She brought her rapier up and a glyph had her gliding rapidly toward her first victim. She swung diagonally meeting a blade that extended from the mans wrist cuff.

Her blade recoiled and she spun with the momentum into an uppercut while empowering her blade with spark dust. The man noticed and back stepped in time to avoid electrocution. The man drew a rapier as well and swung horizontally at Weiss who bent backwards and slid on her knees underneath the blade touching the mans elbow with the still empowered tip of her blade sending him into convulsions.

The man fell over unconscious.

Weiss stood with determination in her eyes. "who's next?" She spoke menacingly.

Two more of the unfazed assassins charged forward, one drawing two daggers, the other a single katana. The one with the daggers jumped forward at Weiss who braced her self but unnecessarily.

Leona intercepted the man mid flight plowing into him like a bull dozer with her shield. The man was sent flying to the ground off to the side. Leona then brought her sword up to block a strike from the katana user.

She threw the katana user away easily and turned to Weiss, "just look for an opening and as soon as you can, return to the princess!" Weiss nodded and took a defensive stance and watched for openings as Leona fought.

Two more men joined in one with a morning star, the other with a short sword. The dagger user had gotten back up and lurched at the commander only to be swatted away once again with her huge shield. Next the one with the morning star came down on her sword his strike actually quite strong as Leona brought her foot up into his abdomen hard staggering the man. She then spun knocking him away with her sword in a horizontal slash.

The katana user met Leona's aura having got past her defense only briefly however the strike doing little more than alert Leona to his presence behind her as she turned and elbowed the man in the side of the temple knocking him out. The man with the short sword apeared suddenly to Leona's left throwing a fast horizontal slash at her which she blocked with her sword.

While distracted by his comrade the dagger user appeared behind her and cut through aura and deep through the back of Leona's shield arm rendering it useless as she dropped her shield her arm falling limp. Leona screamed in distressed before kicking the short sword wielder away and spinning around slashing the dagger users chest open who then fell over in pain. Leona lifted her sword over the mans form to finish him before another man jumped forth and stabbed through the back of her bicep with one of his hidden blades.

Leona screamed again as she dropped her sword it stabbing into the ground as she was pushed over by the momentum of the mans strike. She was pinned. Weiss stared angrily at the men they were clearly trained well.

One then charged her dual wielding rapiers. He threw numerous fluent slashes at Weiss who was barely keeping up. He brought an overhead strike down upon Weiss who staggered the man with a red dust repost and immediately slashed the mans legs and abdomen. The man fell over holding his stomach.

The men were just about to pin Weiss next and if not for what happened next they may have succeeded. Footsteps were heard outside the circle of people. Suddenly Pyrrah came flying in over top of the people and threw her spear down at Leona's sword.

The blade of her spear interlocked into the back of the handle forming a giant halberd. Pyrrah grabbed the shaft of the spear landed on the ground in front of her mother and pulled the enormous weapon combo over her head and brought it down in front of her using her semblance to smash it into the ground sending a blast of condensed aura forward forcing an opening in the men's defenses.

Pyrrah glanced knowingly at Weiss who nodded in understanding. Seizing the opportunity in front of her, Weiss charged a glyph and blasted forth through the men and raced off to Ruby's aid.

Pyrrah lifted the halberd and spun it around her waist, all with the aid of her semblance, and smashed the man pinning her mother down into the ground beside Leona easily.

Pyrrah lifted the halberd off the now unconscious man and moved to her mothers side who pushed off the ground and stood up her left arm still limp.

"Don't tell me you let these nobodies pin you down," Pyrrah said to her mother. Leona grinned at her daughters remark before matching it with one of her own, "of course not I was just resting," Leona chuckled picking her shield up in her right arm despite the wound. "ready?" Pyrrah asked.

"Hmmf. you need to ask?" Leona said confidently.

Weiss had made it about one hundred yards away when She saw a beam of sunlight blast down from the sun itself and impact the group she'd just escaped. The commander sure was powerful; well beyond earning her title, the radiant dawn.

Yang layed splayed out on the ground exhausted while Terra was sitting his armor no longer present both of them panting heavily. She looked over to Terra who fared no better than she and chuckled, "damn that was a close one," she said.

"Agreed that's definitely a unique semblance you have. I think we can safely say this was a draw," Terra said.

Yang nodded in agreement.

Aqua and Ventus strolled up beside Terra, Aqua offering Terra her hand to get up. Terra took her hand and pulled himself to his feet. "you fought well princess on behalf of the southern garrison we congratulate you." Aqua said bowing respectfully. Yang sat up and responded, "heh thanks Aqua, I think I might actually stand a chance next time."

Yang after standing up was met next by a seething Blake. "oh um, hey Bla-" before she could even finish she was slapped hard across her face. Everybody present froze surprised by what had just happened, Yang more so than anyone.

Yang brought her hand to her cheek in a attempt to quell the stinging. Blake just stood there in front of her princess. Yang was confused at first and became even more so when her aide, without saying anything, wrapped her in a tight embrace burying her face in Yang's shoulder.

"Blake?" Yang tried.

"Shut up!" Blake shouted, "don't you ever do that again..." She said into Yangs shoulder borderline sobbing.

Ruby was next to arrive in the group trying her utmost to stifle a laugh at Blake's slapping of her sister while everyone else remained confused. Yang shot Ruby a look which only succeeded in making her giggle more. Yang ignored Ruby and wrapped Blake in one arm stroking her hair with the other in an attempt to comfort her.

"Well this has been quite the eventful day however we still need to report back so we'll be going now." Terra said looking around for the commander.

"Hey... where is the commander? Wasn't she just here?" He said confused. Ruby looked around and noticed Weiss was also absent. "Hey! Weiss is missing too." she quipped.

They all looked to Blake aware of her attentiveness, and one of them must've known where they went. Blake composed herself before releasing Yang and speaking, "the commander and Weiss went to take care of a small situation. they said it wasn't anything worth stopping you two over." Blake said referring to Terra and Yang.

Terra's facial expression grew suspicious, not of Blake, he just didn't have a good feeling.

Just then the ground shook as a loud blast was heard throughout probably the entire command post as a bright beam of sunlight shot down from the sun landing somewhere in another part of the post.

"That's the commander's strongest ability! She wouldn't use that for a small situation, something's wrong," he said starting in the direction of the solar flare before his body's condition stopped him.

He winced with his first step and almost fell over grabbing his side. "whoa there Terra you need rest after that fight, Ven and I can handle this you get the princesses somewhere safe," Aqua told him with a hand on his shoulder.

Terra although reluctantly nodded and turned to usher Blake, Yang, and Ruby away.

"Wait! I can help!" Ruby protested. "apologies princess but as talented as you may be we'd rather not take any chances," Ventus told her smiling.

"But Ven!"

"C'moooon Ruby I know you have more faith in us than that!" Ventus said using her name to solidify Ruby's confidence in them. Ruby took notice and sighed before giving him a nod trusting his resolve.

Ventus and Aqua then passed there own aura through there pauldrons, the same intense light Terra displayed enveloping them. It cleared and they both had equally unique suits of armor on. They turned to leave but froze.

Standing there in there path was a single woman wearing a white cloak and hood. Never having seen the person before the group took her as hostile. Aqua and Ventus both summoned forth there respective weapons Ventus holding his in a reverse grip, both of them taking there stances.

The woman just stood there waiting patiently.

Ventus was the first to attack vanishing from his spot. he reappeared behind the woman and swung for her. His blade however, passed through her as if she were a ghost doing nothing to her. Ventus gasped in confusion but before he could react he felt his feet be swept out from underneath him and then felt as he'd been jabbed multiple times in his chest his armor cracking in each respective spot.

'But, h-how? She isn't even moving!' Ventus thought before he was sent flying backwards into a wooden watch tower, impacting it so hard it's supports broke and the large tower collapsed on top of him.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted.she cursed inwardly and pointed her sword forward which then glowed red and shot a dense volley of flames at the woman.

The flames scorched the ground as they traveled and when they met the woman's form they passed through her harmlessly just as Ventus' blade had.

'How is that possible? Is that her semblance?' Aqua asked herself. She wasn't given much time as the woman was right in front of Aqua in less then a second. Aqua hadn't even seen the woman move, it was that fast.

The woman stomped into the ground pushing into an uppercut that slammed into Aqua's jaw, cracking her helm and lifting her off the ground. Before Aqua could regain her bearings two fists in her abdomen had her flying back past Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Terra's group and into the wall of one of the surrounding buildings the concrete wall cratering inward from the force.

"Dammit! Who are you!" Terra shouted turning his attention to the woman. Terra was about to summon his armor before he felt a sharp pain hit him in the back of his head sending him face first into the dirt knocking him unconscious the woman one again not even moving.

All that remained was Blake, Yang, and Ruby. Blake drew her katana from her blade sheath and held a blade in each hand. having seen three captains so easily defeated it was an understatement to say she was nervous. "Ruby, Yang, get out of hear," she said her voice shaking.

"Like hell, I'm not leaving you by yourself!" Yang protested, "did you see what she did?! your no match by yourself!"

Blake cursed inwardly, there really was no reasoning with the blonde.

The woman threw her cape over her shoulders and drew two short swords, one white, one red. the woman stood but a few meter away from the trio.

What happened next astounded them. She once again vanished and reappeared in front of Blake and went to stab her but her blade was parried by Weiss who had suddenly appeared next to the pair immediately after the woman.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted feeling some relief in knowing her aide was alright.

The woman could be heard grunt in frustration and her frustration could only increase when she saw a glyph underneath her glowing red. She then vanished reappearing a few meters away as the glyph exploded sending a column of flames upward.

"Dammit!" Summer said to herself, "where do they keep coming from." By now Aqua was standing again having removed her damaged helm and taken her place next to Weiss and Blake. The ruble of the watch tower that collapsed on Ventus then exploded outwards with Ventus himself flying back towards the woman.

Ventus was on her in an instant throwing strikes furiously in which summer was forced to dodge rapidly parrying some. She then quickly sheathed one sword, caught Ventus' next swing and threw him away.

Aqua and Weiss charged her next, Weiss circling around to her left side, Aqua taking the right. Not given much time to react summer redrew her red sword and used one sword for both charging bodies. she blocked Weiss' strike with one in front of her and Aquas with the other held behind her.

'why is she actually fighting now? With that ability of hers she shouldn't need to. Un less its limited!' Aqua thought realizing now was there chance to win.

Unfortunately this woman was very skilled. She was efficiently fending off all of them. Blake gave Ruby her scythe and charged in next jumping into a side ways spin after closing the distance between her and the woman currently unable to defend against her attack.

Summer then noticed Blake's blades coming down at her and flared her aura heavily and pushed it outward in a dome knocking all adversaries away from her.

'Enough' Summer thought.

Blake, Weiss, Aqua, and Ventus all stood one after the other.

'Enough'

Blake, Weiss, Aqua, and Ventus then all charged in simultaneously intent on protecting there princesses.

"ENOUGH!" Summer shouted at the top of her lungs her aura flaring violently and densely enough to slow there charge.

Summer was hunched over as her body took on a negative color. She then screamed out as she threw her arms outward her cape flowing behind her due to the density of her aura.

The negative color pulsed outward in a shockwave and everything thing froze.

Frozen in time.

Summer looked around confirming what she already knew and then sighed as she moved around the frozen bodies and over to her daughters Yang and Ruby. She stood for a moment before deciding it best to only speak with Ruby. "It's been thirteen years sweet heart" she said tearing up slightly.

She touched Ruby's forehead and the negative energy that surrounded her receded. Ruby became suddenly conscious of the woman in front of her moving quickly backward.

She unwrapped crescent rose dropped the silk wrap on the ground and took a fighting stance.

Ruby look at the woman in front of her wondering how she got there so fast. She then noticed every one else around her was frozen where they were.

"Damn Ruby your friends are something else!" The woman said as if speaking to a lifelong friend. The woman stabbed her swords into the ground then plopped down onto the ground casually as if nothing was wrong.

Ruby lowered her scythe and looked cautiously at the hooded woman. "who are you? What'd you do to my friends? A-and how do you know my name?!" Ruby said trying to appear as unafraid as she could.

The woman then chuckled and then removed her hood and Ruby gasped loudly dropping crescent rose to the ground bringing her hands to her mouth in disbelief. She was staring into an all to familiar pair of eyes, her own.

"Sweetheart we've got a lot of catching up to do."

 **A/N: Not to much to say as my original authors notes were on Wattpad however I hope everyone is enjoying.**


	6. Secrets

Qroe watched as Yang dragged her beloved out of the dinning room chuckling as they went. When the door shut behind them Qroe sighed. He sat and finished his breakfast alone. today was going to be quite the day. When he finished he rose from his seat and left the dinning room closing the door behind him.

The king, Ruby's father, Connor Eric Rose, standing just out side leaning on the wall to the left of the door. "it's time brother," he said. Connor pushed of the wall he'd been leaning against and made to leave down the left hand corridor.

Qroe followed without hesitation. They made there way down several hallways before coming to the ballroom.

Connor open opened the door and stepped inside followed by Qroe. Once inside the king grabbed on of the candelabra on the walls and pulled it down the hidden lever clicking into place. The large Rose insignia on the floor then descended slightly deeper into it then slid out of the way revealing a spiral staircase leading deeper into the castle.

Connor and Qroe shared a glance before Connor proceeded down first. Qroe sighed and followed. As they decended it became progressively dark. Connor fed his kings scepter some of his aura and the small orb on the tip shone brightly, lighting the way.

"Do you know why a king fights Qroe?" Connor asked, looking back at his kin as they reached the last step and started down a hallway.

Qroe shrugged nonchalantly as they walked. Connor chuckled before responding, " a king fights, to protect those dear to him. There has been talk amongst the other Kindoms of an uprising they think we're weak." Qroe furrowed his brow at his brother. "what do you mean we are in a time of peace that's lasted for over one hundred years, why would the other Kindoms lash out when the only threat we face is the Grimm?" Qroe signed. Qroe didn't know where he was going with this but he didn't like it.

"You are correct but rulers change over time and greed can make men do undesirable things Jacob. I'm the last king of my generation the rest have died and been succeeded. and this new generation worries me. I've met with them more than once. And there has been talk of haven ending there treaty alongside Vacuoe." He explained as they continued down the hall.

Qroe was not convinced however didn't make it known. as they continued so did Connor "as such we must strike first. Summer didn't agree with this plan and as I married into my kingship I didn't have much say in the matter. So upon taking the initiative myself to prepare for the up coming war, she left."

Qroe winced at the word 'war'. "Ruby and Yang will one day have to fight alongside us. She didn't accept that she believed beyond all reason that war wasn't necessary and vowed not to let them become involved. I don't know what happened to Summer after she left. But she hasn't gone yet. I have no doubts she'll soon attempt to make contact with Ruby, however for the time being Ruby thinks her to be dead. With Summer impeding the progress of the crown she is a criminal now and must not be allowed to continue on her current path." Connor stopped in the hallway and so did Qroe.

Connor turned to face his brother, "to maintain peace and protect those dear to you, one must have power and power must be taken." he then stepped into a large room that was pitch black aside from the small glow from his scepter. When Qroe stepped in behind him Connor pulled a small fire dust crystal from his pocket and fed the crystal his aura as the shard burst into a flame that engulfed his hand. Qroe watched his brother thrust his arm up at the ceiling. the fire then shot from his palm up and into a large vat suspended in the middle of the room from the ceiling.

The vat must've been filled with oil because it then ignited and the flame traveled along numerous ducts originating from the vat which led to and ignited several other torches and candelabra illuminating the large room. The in the middle of the large room stood a legion of giant suits of empty armor, some wielding halberds, while others wielded large swords. all the armors were designed the same save for the two that stood in the front. Both had horns in various positions on the helms. One was pure white and one was pure black. The white one had a large axe on its back and the black one wielded a black scythe.

"These will shape the future of our world Qroe we can't lose." Connor said his arms spread out. Qroe looked at the two unique armors standing in front of the others. "What's with these two? Why do they look different," he asked in sign language. "ah yes the type zero armors... while also activated by aura they can only be activated via the aura that created them. Jacob, meet my armor, the Nirvash, and your own, the End.

Qroe looked incredulously at the two armors before him. "so you'll be using these to kill others?" Qroe signed his countenance more than expressing his disapproval. Connor approached his brother and put his arm around his brothers shoulder, "to shape the future sacrifices must be made Jacob," Connor sighed, "so yes. People will die in the process."

Qroe then moved back from his brothers embrace and looked him in his face before shaking his head as if disappointed. he then turned and left Connor alone in the large room. Connor smiled a wicked smile as he left.

"What can you do to stop me now Summer?"


	7. A Mothers Love

Ruby gasped loudly upon the realization of the white hooded woman's identity. Bringing her hands suddenly to cover her mouth in vast disbelief, Cresent Rose fell to the ground in front of her feet which had taken a couple of steps back by now.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do sweetheart," Summer said watching her daughter drop her weapon.

"No... N-No you died! Y-Yang and I buried you!" Ruby shouted in disbelief, tears threatening to escape. She took another step back tripping on her dress and falling on her rear. Summer sighed. "So... he told you I was dead and even went as far as to hold a fake funeral," Summer started bringing her hand to cover her heart, "how far you've fallen Connor." she said to her self, before looking back up at her daughter.

"This can't be happening," Ruby said to herself. Ruby brought her hand to her mouth again and hunched over as she felt sick. When nothing came the tears began flowing freely. Several thoughts flooded through her at once making her uneasy. She knew the woman in front of her was her mother, but also knew she buried her mother. For what reason would her father have to lie about her mothers death? She was completely dumbfounded as she realized she could not think of anything to say. For years she'd believed the woman before her to be dead and could not take in the fact that hear she was in front of her now, it was more than she could handle.

Summer watched as her daughter broke down in front of her. She then rose and walked over to Ruby and got down on her knees in front of her daughter before pulling her into a tight embrace. Ruby gasped in surprise at the feeling. It was unfamiliar but comforting. It was a feeling she hadn't had enough chances to experience. The feeling overwhelmed Ruby to an even greater extent when she realized she'd unconsciously wrapped her own arms around the woman. Ruby sobbed loudly into Summers chest. They was a mixture of anger, happiness, anguish, and confusion in every teardrop. Summer hugged her daughter tighter as tears began rolling down her own cheeks. It'd been ten long years since she'd been able to hold her daughter.

They sat like that for about five minutes relishing each other's contact. As she breathed Ruby picked up the all too familiar sent of roses on her mother and it calmed her slightly as she released a small giggled at the irony of there family name.

When Ruby composed her self she looked up at the silver eyed woman before her. When Ruby saw that she too was crying she was completely convinced that this was real any previous doubts she harbored were pushed from her mind. This was indeed her mother, Summer Osiria Rose.

"I-I have so many questions, I-I don't... Why did you leave?" Ruby asked stumbling over her words as she sat up. "I know you must be terribly confused darling, however I don't have a lot of time to explain everything right now I can only keep my semblance active like this for thirty minutes." Summer explained.

"This is your semblance?! You can freeze things?!" Ruby exclaimed amazed. Her mothers response only amazed her more. Summer chuckled before answering, "close, but no... my semblance is time/space manipulation."

Summer squeaked in surprise when Ruby lurched forward complete astonishment twinkling in her eyes, "that's even cooler!!" Ruby exclaimed, "so why'd you bother fighting everyone when you could've stopped time to begin with? I mean that's at least what I think you did, unless you really did just freeze them."

Summer giggled as she realized Ruby had inherited her own habit of rambling. "when you have a semblance like mine it takes a lifetime of development. Plus it's on a much smaller scale then you think," she explained, "now as I said earlier I don't have a lot of time to explain things but your father... He's not the man he once was. he's planning something evil Ruby."

"W-What? But I don't understand, why would da-," Ruby started before she was interrupted. "please Ruby I know you don't have a lot a grounds to trust me right now but your in danger so longer as you continue staying with your father." Summer told Ruby.

Ruby brow furrowed in confusion as she attempted to formulate a response. "Why what do you mean?" She asked.

"Ruby your father intends to go to war. He seeks further control over remnant." Summer started, "his heart has been gripped with a greed that's turned him into a different man. That's why I left but I couldn't escape with both you and Yang. I left you under his care because I knew it'd take time for his plan to come to fruition. But your uncle has kept me informed and he's ready. He will begin his conquest in three months time." Summer stopped for a moment to allow Ruby some time to take things in.

"This is a lot to take in. surely you can't expect me to believe you without some sort of proof?" Ruby began, "I mean... I-I've lived with my father for the better part of my life and he's well my father." she said with emphasis.

"And I have none to give you sweetheart... I'm not going to force you into this. When you return home today. Speak with your uncle he'll explain the rest to you and if you decide to help us then he'll help you escape and meet me at our hideout." she explained.

She brought her hand up to Ruby's cheek as she began tearing up again, "I have to go I hope to see you again soon sweetheart, oh and make sure you tell Yang hi form me," Summer said abruptly rising and pulling her hood back over her head pulling her two swords from the ground and leaving.

"W-Wait don't go! Mum!" Summer heard her daughter plead as she ran. A tear roled down her cheek as she refroze time for Ruby.

Summer ran.

When she came upon the group of assassins who'd been fighting Leona and Pyrrah she unfroze them still running. Upon realizing what was going on the took there leave following Summer.

Next they reached Adam whom by the look of it was having slight trouble. he stood froze a he'd been saved in the 'nick of time' by Summers semblance as a powerfully charged beam of dust energy was frozen mere centimeters from his body. When she unfroze him he sighed in relief. "thanks for that, he almost had me there." he admitted, "so how'd it go? Did you make contact?" He then asked.

Summer merely nodded.

"We need to go," she said her voice breaking. Adam nodded in understanding. Summer then turned and ran from the command post followed by several of the assassins some carrying injured comrades. Adam turn back to the captain he'd been so close to losing to seconds ago. "not bad Seigfried Schnee. Maybe one day we'll fight again." He said before taking his leave following the assassins. When they were al out Summer deactivated her semblance and all things resumed.

The knight who'd been fighting Adam stared in confusion as his opponent had vanished just before his dust beam made contact and instead blasted through a cloud of rose pedals one side red one side white on each pedal and smashed into a wall on the other side freezing the impact zone over. "what the hell?!" Seigfried shouted looking around for Adam who was no longer there.

Leona just called down her solar flare and blinded all people in the area. She then charged forth Pyrrha at her side. Leona deflected and attack from the right with her shield then switched with her daughter who thrusted forward at the staggered man, but instead of squiring him as she intended he instantly vanished leaving behind a cloud of the same red and white rose pedals. they stopped as they realized that all of there enemies had vanished and they were instead surrounded by osiria rose pedals. "what?!" Leona said confused.

Blake, Weiss, Aqua, and Ventus all charged the woman convinced they had her this time.

The woman the shouted, "ENOUGH!!!!" And just before they connected the woman vanished instantly. They felt her aura pulse through them and she was gone. The All halted there attack. They stood there for a moment trying to contemplate what'd just happened before osiria rose pedals began fluttering down around like a gentle snowfall.

Weiss spun around to see her princess on her knees sobbing quietly underneath the general fall of the rose pedals. Concerned she dashed over to Ruby sliding to a halt in front of her. She immediately knelt down and frantically checked Ruby for injuries.

"Ruby!? Are you alright? Ruby?!" She called forgetting etiquette her voice thick with concern. Yang knelt down next to her next and placed a hand on her shoulder slightly. "sis?! Are you ok?!" She said with the kind of care only an older sister could manage.

Ruby didn't respond but instead continued to cry. Weiss pulled her beloved into an embrace. She held this embrace until Ruby was calm. "c'mon Ruby lets get you home," Weiss said helping Ruby to her feet, an arm still around her princess for support.

'Uncle Qroe...' Ruby thought.

 **RR!**


	8. Under Starlights Veil

It'd been about four hours since Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake left and the sun had been replaced with moonlight now.

The attack had ended just as soon as it had started. One moment the south command post was quiet and tranquil and the next they were being attacked by an unknown group of individuals all cloaked in white. The attack lasted no longer than ten minutes, before all those involved just vanished leaving behind no trace save for a soft rain of osiria rose pedals gently falling over the entire expanse of the command post.

Leona was sitting on a wooden table inside of the infirmary tent when two sentries she'd asked to track down the intruders entered. Leona's armor had been removed along with her shirt, her modesty protected by a chest wrap, as her right arm was being bandaged when the first sentry spoke, "we searched everywhere within a 15 mile radius however we've recovered no evidence of there having been here. Not even foot prints were found."

"Dammit!" Leona said slamming her fist into the bloody operating table, "how can that be people don't just disappear!" She said bringing the hand she could still move up to her head in disbelief. The medic just finished tying her paralyzed arm up in a sling. And moved to begin cleaning and dressing her other arm.

"Please remain still commander. you'll reopen your wounds." the doctor said.

"Yes of course I need to remain calm. Now, we can assume that this groups target would have been princesses Xioa Long and Rose as one of them was able to advance to there location. However according to Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna they and captains Ventus, Aqua, and Terra were able to repel the woman as she vanished presumably at the same moment as the rest of there group prior to making contact with the princesses." Leona stated wincing slightly as the doctor was just finishing stitching the smaller laceration on her left arm. Leona winced as the doctor tightened the stitches. The doctor then began wrapping Leona's left bicep before she spoke.

"I've done all I can do commander. So long as you don't push yourself to hard for this next week or so your arua should heal your torn muscles. I'll be returning in about that time for a follow up. Now if you'll excuse me I've more patients in need of my care."

She said.

Leona nodded and the doctor then exited the tent.

Pyrrah who was standing to the side as her mother was treated now rushed to her side as Leona rotated her left arm in an effort to relieve some of the soreness.

"Are you alright mother?" Pyrrah asked with a heavy concern. Leona nodded before grabbing Pyrrha's shoulder with her good arm, "I'm alright kiddo. It'll take more than this to do me in." Leona reassured while pulling herself to her feet using Pyrrah as support.

Pyrrah nodded and as her mother went to leave the tent she grabbed a light coat shed brought, knowing her mother wouldn't be getting back into her armor, and wrapped it around her mothers shoulders as they exited the tent themselves.

"Alright, down to business." Leona started turning to face her daughter and once again placing a hand on her shoulder, "Ok so firstly your father will want to hear of this so, I want you to ride for the north post and inform Pantheon of the standing situation and remain there tonight and return with him in the morning. He'll no doubt worry for me," Leona chuckled.

Pyrrah then nodded and left to fetch her horse. Leona then turned to the captain who'd almost beaten his opponent right before they all vanished.

"Captain Schnee!," Leona called making her way over to Seigfried. Seigfried straitened up at the called and turned away from the man he was talking to. "yes commander? How are your wounds?" He asked concerned for his charge.

"I'll live." she started, "I was told you were the first to engage the intruders?" She inquired.

"That's correct. The one I fought wore a long black over coat with a rose insignia on the back, what appeared to be a mask of Grimm, and he had black and red hair. The other wore a white hood." Seigfried explained.

"They all had there identities hidden well. So you weren't able to catch a glimpse of either of there faces?" Leona asked. "I'm afraid not commander. I was about to defeat and capture the man but he vanished just before I was able to." Seigfried explained. Leona began walking and gestured for him to follow who did so without hesitation.

"Alright, captain I want you to gather some men and search all the shady parts of the city. Ask all of our informants if they've seen or know anything about the individuals from today." Leona commanded. "I'd send captains Ventus, Aqua, and Terra however there a bit incapacitated at the moment," Leona said as they walked. Seigfried nodded in understanding, "why of course Mamn. no need for explanations, I'll go at once." Seigfried said. Leona nodded in dismissal.

Seigfried then took his leave to gather some men for his new assignment.

Leona stopped and sighed. She stood for a moment before realizing she needed a moment. She then plopped down crisscrossed where she stood. she then laid back on the ground and just relaxed as she stared up at the night sky.

She laid there thinking while everyone else was scrambling around to try and make repairs or tend to wounded.

Just then Juane Arc stopped beside her as she lay on the ground. Leona looked up at the blonde sentry currently not wearing his helmet with a, "hmm?"

"Forgive me commander but, are you alright?" He asked genuinely concerned. The last time he'd seen her she was fine and had just finished a sparring match with her daughter. And now, after an unexpected yet brief attack, here she was lying on the ground with both arms wrapped in bandages her right arm covered in them completely also resting in a sling.

"Yes sir doing great!" Leona sarcastically joked. "my apologies Mamn, I meant no disrespect," Juane said.

"That's alright I was only joking I'm fine. Anyways sit down for a minute I've got something to ask you." she said patting the ground next to her.

Hesitantly Juane sat down crisscrossed beside his commander. "what is it mamn?" He asked. Wanting currently to forget about today Leona decided to attempt to help her daughter with her obvious crush. "So Juane. Tell me, how are things with you and my daughter? Your treating her well I hope?" Leona playfully inquired.

"W-What?! M-Me and Pyrrah?! Forgive me commander b-but that's kind of an embarrassing question." Juane said not expecting the question given there current situation. "well I was just wondering. you know being her mother and all. You know... She's absolutely smitten with you though." Leona explained a sly grin forming over her countenance.

Leona saw the blonde sentry's face go a deep scarlet after hearing this and chuckled. His reaction only helped to solidify her belief that he had feelings for her daughter.

"S-She is?! Really?! Do you thin-" Juane stopped himself upon realizing he'd more or less confessed to his feelings for Pyrrah. Leona chuckled once more before sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey don't worry, your a good kid. I think you'd be good for her. Y'know I've just sent Pyrrah to inform my husband of our standing. If you hurry you might be able to tag along, that is if your not scared of meeting with my husband." Leona chucked sinisterly.

"T-Tag along?" Juane said his face turning an even deeper shade of red upon realizing the person trying to act as his wingman was the mother of the girl he wanted.

"I'm just saying that the streets of vale can be dangerous to travel alone at this time of night." Leona said shrugging hoping he'd get her point.

Luckily he understood immediately as he shot up. "T-Thank you commander," Juane said preforming a small bow before Leona waved him off. Juane nodded and ran off to meet Pyrrah before she left.

After watching him go Leona stood and decided shed head back to her tent to rest as it had been quite the day, and she had a strange feeling this was only the beginning of something bigger than all of them.

It was a quiet ride back to the castle as Yang rode beside her sister Ruby who sat upon Roses saddle staring down at it.

Her gaze remained there as she wasn't in a very talkative mood after what'd happened and what her mother had told her. What was more was that she'd actually seen her mother alive after believing otherwise for the better part of ten years.

Her mother hadn't told her more than the fact that her father wasn't who he used to be. She was very vague as she didn't have much time. She had told her to speak with her uncle to discover more. She'd make sure she would for at the very least she wanted to see her mother again, and her uncle Qroe knew where she was.

"Princess Rose? Are you sure your alright? It's not like you to be so quiet," Weiss said with genuine care and concern in her voice. Ruby did no more than nod. Even Yang was uncomfortable with Ruby's condition. "hey you... You know you can tell us if something's wrong sis. We're here for you." Yang said with a warm smile as she placed a hand over on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby looked up at her sister who was clearly concerned for her and spoke, "I'm fine you guys really!" Ruby said feigning a reassuring tone.

Yang sighed, Weiss winced along with Blake at the obvious facade Ruby was sporting.

They were quiet for the rest of the ride back at the castle. Upon reaching the front gate they were greeted by the stable hands who took there horses and led them back to the stables. Weiss offered to walk Ruby up to her room, but Ruby insisted she was fine. Weiss then reluctantly left her princess to report to the king what had happened. Blake went with Weiss. Yang hugged Ruby tightly before retreating off in the direction of her own bedroom. Ruby then also made to return to her own quarters.

However when she turned to begin down the corridor she noticed her uncle Qroe was rounding a corridor before vanishing around another corner. Ruby gave immediate chase. She lifted the trail of her dress and ran down the hallway.

When she reached the corner she searched the new corridor for her uncle before seeing him immediately vanish around another corner. Ruby kept running she had to know the truth she had to. If for nothing else than for the sake of her sanity.

She rounded the second corner running past a room before an arm shot out of it and grabbed her pulling Ruby inside the room. Ruby was pulled inside so abruptly it dizzied her as it took a moment for her to realize her captor locking the door behind him.

"Uncle Qroe," Ruby said recognizing her uncle. Qroe turn to face his niece and smiled. He then made his way to a chair that sat in front of a fireplace across the room.

He sat and gestured for Ruby to sit across from him in another chair adjacent to his. Ruby complied without hesitation and sat down beside her uncle in the chair. "uncle Qroe I've got some questions." Ruby started.

"About your mother no doubt," Qroe signed before poring himself and Ruby a glass of hot tea on the small table between them. "Y-yes. What happened today... You already knew about it didn't you?" She asked as she took the cup from her uncle.

"So I guess she succeeded in Making contact with you then? Of course you wouldn't be here speaking with me about it otherwise," Qroe signed before taking a sip from his teacup.

Ruby took a sip herself before responding. "she told me father was planning on going to war with the other kingdoms and that's why she left." Ruby said solemnly hoping that it wasn't the truth.

Qroe placed his tea cup on the small plate in his lap, a frown across his lips. When Ruby she looked down into her lap at her own teacup solemnly and sighed. "so it is true, but I don't understand. How could he have kept something so secret for so long. Mom di-, left when I was seven." Ruby stated quite distraught now.

Qroe looked over at Ruby before setting his teacup down on the table and standing. He pulled his hood off revealing his shoulder length brown hair along with his purple eyes and horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose before he began.

"Your father, my brother, is not himself. Your mother did not have sufficient time to entirely explain things." He signed.

Ruby's expression shifted to one one of confusion hearing this. "ten years ago, Conor and I were on a trip to Vacuoe but before we made the third checkpoint we were ambushed by a pack of beowolves. We were hopelessly out numbered and should have died but we managed to push them back but not before your father saved me from one I did not see. This Grimm stood tall it was not a beowolf. It was one of the more rare types of Grimm known as Aries. It had a humanoid structure but was very skeletal and had long sickle blades at the end of each arm. It would've killed me if not for Conor teleporting to intercept the attack. If not for him I'd be dead. Obviously you're father survived the encounter despite nearly being cleaved in two. The thing about the Grimm Aries is that when your cut by its sickle and you survive you're left with an insatiable hunger for power. And so when Conor approached Summer with his idea of conquest of course she refused. However Conor was not Conor anymore. While it's not his fault, he was violent with Summer after hearing her refusal. Summer being the optimist she was at the time wasn't ready to give up on him convinced he'd get better."

"But he didn't..." Ruby said gripping her teacup tightly trying to fight back tears.

Qroe sighed and continued, "No he didn't... It went on for about a month before Summer came across valuable information in regards to the Grimm known as Aries. She'd heard a rumor that if a person was afflicted by an Aries the effects could be reversed upon destroying the Aries that dealt the damage. That's when she snuck away from the castle. She wanted to take you and your sister however could barely get out on her own, with Conor watching her every move. And upon her leaving he took it as his opportunity, and so he had Summer declared deceased and began his uninterrupted preparations for his conquest."

"B-But what about mom?! Didn't she find the Grimm she must have! She was gone ten years!" Ruby exclaimed concern gripping her teacup like a vice.

Qroe nodded, "indeed she did search ten long years for that Grimm following lead after lead no matter weather they were just crazy made up rumors or actual other victims or sightings. When she finally defeated the beast however... The rumors she heard were just that... Rumors." Qroe finished letting his arms fall to his side no longer signing.

Ruby's hopeful expression was replaced with one of understanding. "it didn't work..." Ruby understood now and hearing it from her uncle now she had all the proof she needed. "the effects are permanent?" Ruby asked.

Qroe nodded, "our goal is to stop and capture him so we can search for another solution. while he is your father if you stay much longer you will be made to fight alongside him. You aren't safe so long as you stay hear. Conor is no longer your father or my brother. However Summer knows how you love him and didn't want to force this on you. It's your decision to make should you decide to forgo your life here to help, we have means of getting you and your sister out of here tonight but you must decide tonight before the sun rises." Qroe finished.

"What about Weiss and Blake?! Yang loves Blake and I-... I, Me and W-Weiss," Ruby stuttered.

"You two are the top priority. However your aides will not be left here on there own. I will return and they will be evacuated tomorrow night. I'm only able to extract two at a time while remaining undetected. Now retire and think over your decision and if you meet me before the sun rises we'll go from there." Qroe signed.

Ruby nodded and stood, sat her teacup down on the table before taking her leave.

When she closed the door behind her Qroe looked out the window to his right and heard the gentle pitter patter of rainfall and sighed. 'Oh Ruby. I wish it didn't have to be this way,' Qroe thought.

Ruby eased the door shut and then slumped back onto it, sighing heavily. While she felt slightly better knowing the truth now she had been given something else to think about with even more fathoms of importance.

Her father... The one who raised her and loved her in place of her mother for the past ten years, was irreversibly possessed with a desire to destroy the peace that the kingdoms had come to know after one hundred years of non-stop war.

Ruby brought her hand up to cover her mouth as tears began flowing freely. The same feeling of nausea she'd felt earlier that day when she'd seen her mother alive had returned. She waited there for a moment until the nausea subsided before pushing herself up off of the door. She began to leave in the direction of her room.

She rounded a corner before bumping into Weiss, Ruby almost falling over before being caught around her waist by her aide. "Ruby! Are you alright?" Weiss asked before she noticed the redness in her beloveds eyes and her still wet cheeks.

She'd been crying. "Ruby? What's the matter?" Weiss asked her princess concern coursing throughout her body. The question however, only succeeded in bringing more tears forth from Ruby's eyes.

As Weiss brought Ruby back up to a standing position Ruby brought her hands up to try and stop the tears. When she lowered her hands and saw Weiss' worried gaze, she inhaled sharply. Ruby stood there for a minute thinking about what to say, before her knees began shaking.

Weiss noticed immediately and pulled Ruby into a tight embrace tossing all etiquette and secrecy the the wind. Whatever it was that was wrong, Weiss knew that her princess needed her now more than ever. A bit surprised at first, Ruby stood there enveloped in Weiss' subtle warmth before gratefully accepting the embrace squeezing her back.

They stood there for a moment Weiss stroking Ruby's hair. After Ruby somewhat composed herself she spoke, "thank you Weiss." she said quietly.

"Of course. whatever it is that's troubling you Ruby, you know you can come to me any time?" Weiss reassured her princess, still firmly gasping her shoulders. Ruby nodded, "I know Weiss I've just got a lot on my mind right now." she said with a sniffle.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Weiss tried looking into the younger girls silver pools. Ruby shook her head before moving back into Weiss' embrace. "your father wanted to speak with you, to make sure you weren't hurt."

Ruby shook her head once more, "I can't bring myself to speak with him right now..." she said burying her face into Weiss' collar. Weiss' expression furrowed in both confusion and understanding. Ruby had been through a great ordeal today. She didn't know if it was her exhaustion or something else keeping her from seeing the king but it wasn't her place to pry, nor would she consider doing so anyhow.

She'd never seen Ruby look so fragile before. The strong confident girl she'd fallen in love with now looked as if a butterfly's wingbeat would shatter her(credit for this beautiful metaphor goes to Mjkas on from his story two white loved ones!), and it scared her.

All Weiss knew was that Ruby needed her support now, and she'd never abandon Ruby. When Ruby still didn't retreat from Weiss' collar, Weiss sighed before reaching first around Ruby's shoulders and then underneath her legs, lifting her up bridal style.

"W-Weiss?!" Ruby said startled at the suddenness, blush spreading across her face. "W-What are y-"

"You need a distraction, something to take your mind off of whatever it's on right now," Weiss smiled as she tuned back in the direction of the princesses quarters. Ruby sniffled again as she attempted to dry her eyes once more. She then snuggled closer to Weiss' chest for the trip back to her room.

Weiss felt slight blush spread across her face in response. The giggles and warm smiles they got from passing servants or sentry's only made her blush grow more. As Weiss carried her Ruby could only wonder what Weiss' idea of a distraction meant.

They had just made it up the final staircase leading to the corridor Ruby's door was in and Ruby was amazed the Weiss didn't appear tired from today's events, let alone the fact she'd just carried Ruby up more than one flight of stairs. As they drew nearer and nearer to her door Ruby felt her anxiety multiply with each of Weiss' steps until they stood in front of her door. Ruby's heart was racing.

"Mind your head Ruby," Weiss said as she reached to turn Ruby's door knob with Ruby still in her arms. Weiss stepped inside and kicked the door shut behind them. She then walked over and sat Ruby down on her bed.

Weiss bent over and pressed her forehead to Ruby's and gently cared her cheek. Ruby closed her eyes and breathed in Weiss' sent. It was more comforting than she'd ever felt before in her life and she never wanted to relinquish it.

Ruby's eyes opened and widened completely when she felt Weiss' lips press gently onto her own. It took Ruby a moment to realize that it was actually reality and not a dream because she'd dreamt this more than once, only now she was living it. Ruby then let her eyes fall shut again before wrapping her arms around Weiss' neck and retuning the kiss fully and passionately. It only last about thirty seconds but felt like an eternity.

When Weiss pulled back and saw Ruby's glazed eyes filled with silver longing, she giggled. "wait hear." Weiss told her. Ruby, now speechless could only nod.

Weiss stood and walked over to Ruby's wardrobe and began unbuckling clasps and buttons on her armors until she could remove the breastplate. She let the back fall the ground with a thud. Ruby blushed when she realized what was going on.

Not that she hadn't seen Weiss out of her armor before, it was just a rare treat, as Ruby had grown so accustomed to it over the years.

Weiss turned and sat her breastplate down on top of the back. After several more agonizing minutes later Weiss had completely removed everything. Ruby smiled happily, she loved it when Weiss took her armor off, it made Ruby feel trusted, and more importantly, it made her feel loved. However the armor was the most she'd ever asked her to, or even seen her take off, so when Weiss began unbuttoning her blouse Ruby became nervous. And when Weiss dropped the blouse on top of the pile of armor and Ruby could see bare skin and a bra strap, blush exploded across her face as she immediately turned her body away from Weiss.

'What is she doing!?' Ruby thought to herself extremely flustered. Ruby heard the undeniable sound of Weiss' trousers hit the floor and she swallowed hard nervously.

She heard Weiss walking over and her face got warmer with each step. When Weiss stopped right behind her she bent over resting her chin over Ruby's right shoulder while she ran her hands down the length of Ruby's arms until she found the younger girls hands.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby tried nervous with where this was going. "Stand up for me Ruby," Weiss said coaxing her up gingerly.

When Ruby was standing Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist from behind pressing her body against Ruby's. When Weiss' fingers found the clasps for Ruby's long dress she paused.

"Do you trust me Ruby?" Weiss asked her princess lovingly. Ruby's gazed shifted to the right at the head resting on her shoulder before she hesitantly gave a nod. Weiss then proceeded to untie the laces and strings that fastened Ruby's dress to the actual gown itself. after a moment Ruby felt the silky bottom portion of her dress fall around her ankles. Ruby pressed her eyes ahi and let Weiss then undo the top portion.

Ruby didn't know why she was so nervous she'd been dressed by Weiss countless times, and on top of the she loved and trusted her indefinitely. So why couldn't she stop shaking? Before she could formulate an answer she found her corset had been removed and was now in nothing more than her bloomers. Weiss then pulled Ruby onto her bed and flipped the young princess over to lie on top of her. Ruby gasped in embarrassment upon seeing Weiss wearing nothing but her bra and panties both lacy and white.

Ruby immediately rolled off Weiss so she faced away and threw her hands over her face. Weiss giggled when she saw this. Ruby only removed them when she felt Weiss snuggle up close behind her wrapping her arms, once again, around Ruby's waist. "I'll go no further lest you wish it my dear Ruby." she said warmly.

Ruby sighed when she thought about how silly she must look. But what was she to do, she'd had never been intimate with another before. She felt Weiss kiss and playfully nip at her neck causing Ruby to giggle a bit, "Weiss... Ah! S-Stop, that tickles!" She said between laughs. with those few laughs Ruby felt her nerves melt away slightly. She lied there with Weiss for a few minutes before she worked up the nerve to roll back over and take in all of her beauty. Weiss was indeed gorgeous, and it warmed Ruby's heart to think that Weiss loved her enough to share it with her.

When Ruby's silver pools of stardust met Weiss icy blue frozen oceans they closed and the next thing that met was there lips. Kissed deeply, fully and with more love then either of them thought possible. Weiss was surprised when she felt the princesses tongue dance across her lips, requesting entry. While Weiss was surprised she wasn't about to turn her down and more than happily let Ruby's tongue pass across her lips to twist and coil around her own. Weiss moaned passionately at the feeling.

Ruby then broke the kiss to fight her way out of her bloomers causing Weiss to blush but giggle at the same time. When she finally got them off she tossed them over the bedside and immediately turned back to Weiss almost throwing her arms around the older girls neck and continued kissing her in the same fashion. When she felt Weiss' hand stop at her bra strap Ruby once again broke the kiss. Weiss looked at her princess for some kind of approving glance. Ruby once again gave a nervous nod before Weiss unclasped her bra and removed it. She then removed her own to make Ruby feel a bit more comfortable.

Ruby was astounded, Weiss was thinking of everything she felt right at home in Weiss' cool embrace, and when she felt Weiss' hand stop over top her small breast, she wasn't nervous anymore as she welcomed the pleasure that followed with a exasperated gasp.

Weiss wasn't rough with Ruby in any way, and she moved only at the princesses pace. After another few kisses Weiss' hand trialled slowly across Ruby's abdomen stopping at the waistband of her panties. Weiss once again waited for Ruby's approval but this time it didn't come. "Ruby?..." Weiss tried once more. Ruby was still a virgin after all she would understand if she didn't want to continue.

When she saw Ruby look nervously to the right after she squeezed her thighs together protectively it was all the heads up Weiss needed. Ruby was at her current limit and that was ok with Weiss.

Weiss simply brought her hand up and away from the remainder of Ruby's modesty and laid her head on Ruby's chest. Ruby felt somewhat guilty for denying Weiss but was silently thankful she understood she wasn't ready for that level of intimacy.

She wrapped Weiss in her grateful, loving embrace, and the two of them lied there like that for the next few minutes just enjoying one-another's presence. "thank you," Ruby thanked Weiss who merely snuggled closer in response.

They lied like that until Weiss eventually fell asleep. Ruby looked down at the sleeping girl on her chest. She sighed as she didn't want to leave her alone in her bed. Ruby then wormed her way out from under Weiss carefully as not to wake her up.

She then pulled Weiss carefully up onto her pillow and wrapped her blankets around her sleeping knight. She then stood and walked over to her wardrobe and pulled her now sweaty panties off and stepped out of them and gathered up all of her scattered laundry before dropping it in a large hamper. she then walked back over to her wardrobe and pulled it open quietly.

She first pulled out a fresh bra and pair of underwear. then she pulled out her hunting outfit she'd made her self. it consisted of black leggings, a red laced blouse with a long sleeve black turtleneck to go over it, a black battle skirt, and black corset with red laces(her normal outfit.-.). She then walked into her large bathroom and filled a wash pan with hot water and sat down and pored the water over her body rinsing herself clean of sweat. She picked a towel hanging by her sink to dry her body with.

After she was dry she pulled her panties up and over her rear. She then fastened her bra.

Ruby then pulled her arms into her red blouse and buttoned each button, next she dawned her battle skirt tucking the blouse into the waistband. Next Ruby pulled her black turtleneck over her head.

After she pulled her leggings up over her panties under her skirt she fastened her black corset.

She returned once more to her wardrobe to retrieve a leather belt with her family's emblem on it and a pair of black boots.

After writing her aid a note and placing it on her pillow, she walked to her bedroom door. Ruby the n flared her aura condensing it into rose pedals which she then wove together into the form of her trademark red cloak and hood around her neck. she pulled the hood over her head and exited her room.

Upon exiting she came out to see her sister in her outfit from earlier that day along with her uncle Qroe.

Ruby shut her door and first looked over to Yang who nodded confirming her knowledge of the situation. She then looked back to her uncle who looked back at her questioningly. Ruby only nodded and said, "lets go."

 **RR!**


	9. Escape Before Daybreak

As Qroe lead Ruby and Yang through the corridors both Ruby and Yang found themselves worrying for their aides. While they knew that they'd be seeing them again the following night, neither of them enjoyed being parted from the loves of there lives.

As they passed the occasional guards or servants they received confused looks on account of there being dressed as if they were leaving when they'd just returned from what they'd gone through today. Qroe became increasingly concerned with each look they received. He didn't want someone of essentially high enough importance to question it enough to inform the king of what was going on.

He turned to Ruby and Yang while walking backwards.

"I need you both to walk behind me single file," he signed then turning back around. Ruby and Yang looked to each other a bit confused at first but did as they were told. They then felt Qroe flare his aura and then his semblance activate. Black dead rose petals then began swirling slowly around them and every time they would turn a corner to meet another person two petals would immediately flutter over and cover each of that persons eyes then vanish.

Ruby wasn't one hundred percent sure what was going on but had a fairly accurate idea considering everyone they now passed didn't even look at them. Ruby made a note to ask her uncle about this later.

When they approached the large doors that lead out into the courtyard and the castle gate beyond that he turned to Ruby and Yang. "this is the point of no return. Should you chose proceed thus far there is no going back. Once we step outside these walls, we are no longer part of Remnants royal empire." he signed.

Ruby and Yang turned to each other the dead rose petals swirling around the three of them. They then turned back to Qroe and nodded simultaneously. Qroe nodded in response and then turned around to push the large castle doors open.

A couple of guards noticed the doors open from the gate but when they noticed nobody on the other side the began over to investigate. Qroe waved for them to follow quickly as he broke into a light quiet jog toward the protective outer wall. The guards then closed the doors behind them.

When they reached the wall Qroe turned to face them once more. "Alright. So here's where all our parkour training comes to use you two. My semblance like any other has a limit especially when it's used for more than just myself, so we have just enough time to get up and over the wall before we're noticed." Qroe signed. Ruby nodded and Yang pulled a pair of leather gloves she'd been wearing tighter onto her hands.

Qroe turned back to the wall backed up got a running start and pushed up off the ground and onto the wall scaling it quickly. Ruby and Yang looked to each other and Ruby grinned and whispered a quick, "race ya!" Before jumping up onto and proceeded to scale up it after her uncle.

Yang shook her head with an amused grin on her lips before jumping up onto the wall herself.

King Eric sat in his armchair in his bedroom contemplating why Ruby had not come and seen him yet. He worried for his daughter of course but he also worried that Summer had managed to make contact with her after all, which would further complicate things.

After deciding Ruby probably just went to bed he'd decided to leave his bedroom to check on her himself.

As he walked to her bedroom he became increasingly concerned that Summer had indeed made contact with her.

He increased his pace. Weiss did say she seemed rather secluded and distant upon there return.

His pace then further increased, earning him concerned looks from passing servants. He turned a corner to proceed up the stairs to her room but instead bumped right into his daughters alabaster aide knocking her over.

"Terribly sorry miss Schnee I really ought to pay more attention," he said extending a hand to help her up. Weiss took it and pulled herself to her feet. "that's quite alright your majesty, I was actually on my way to find you." Weiss said breathlessly.

Upon further investigation the king realized Weiss only adorned black leather pants and a white blouse. Her hair was also down and slightly disheveled. "what's the matter my dear," he asked her.

"Majesty, I-I don't know why or when but the p-princess has g-gone!" Weiss managed in a shaky voice that scared the king. "What!?"

He noticed she held a parchment in her hands.

"Might I see that miss Schnee?" He asked pointing to it to which she nodded and handed it over. The king knew of Weiss' feelings for his daughter and wasn't surprised that he had to unkrinkle the paper she'd been squeezing so hard due to the stress of the situation. he read what was on it.

To my dearest Weiss,

I thank you for helping me through tonight and easing my worries as you do so well. I didn't want you to worry upon your waking without me so I leave you with this.

I have left the castle and will not be returning. I can't tell you much else besides the fact that it has to do with the attack on the command post. I promise that this won't be the last you see of me, as you know I care deeply for you and always will.

I spoke with my uncle tonight about some things. You know, the things I told you I didn't want to talk about. I'm sorry for not being able to explain further. I will see you soon.

With love,

Ruby Scarlet Rose

The king finished reading the letter and cursed inwardly. "Raise the alarm miss Schnee if my daughters are still on the premise they mustn't be allowed to leave. There in danger outside the walls right now!" He said beginning up the stairs towards his daughters rooms. " 'daughters' sir?" Weiss said confused.

"As they are closer than most siblings miss Schnee I doubt either of them would do something of this nature without the other," he explained not stopping.

Weiss then turned to obey the order given to her.

Ruby, Yang, and Qroe were scaling down the other side of the wall when guards began shouting and could be heard moving around on the other side, before the large drawbridge then began to lower.

Ruby looked down at her uncle below her who pointed at posts sticking up out of the water going all the way across the moat. Ruby nodded as she watched her uncle then jump down off the wall onto the first and not stopping skipping across the posts making his way across silently.

Ruby lowered her self down some more and did as she her uncle had done, as did Yang. On the other side Qroe quickly ushered them into an ally peaking out at the now lowered drawbridge he saw many guards on horseback with torches riding across.

"What's going on uncle," Ruby whispered. Qroe lifted a finger signaling to be quite. Immediately after they passed Qroe was forced to deactivate his aura now slightly winded.

After catching his breath he turned to the former princesses and signed, "the alarm has been raised we must go quickly," he explained. Ruby and Yang nodded and after he turned and began scaling a wall and they quickly followed.

They got to the roof tops and Qroe waved to follow once more. They took off jumping from rooftop to rooftop. After about five minutes of quietly traversing the buildings they came to a particularly taller one that Qroe immediately jumped and latched onto and began scaling it quickly and quietly. When they arrived on the rooftop of the large building Qroe approached the edge and looked around.

As Qroe stood scanning the city Ruby looked over to Yang as if for an explanation who simply shrugged, equally confused.

It was then Qroe saw it, a light glimmer indicating position. He lifted his arm and a hidden blade shot out from a small sheath in his wrist cuff. He twisted his wrist so the pristine blade reflected moonlight signaling in response.

Qroe then turned to his nieces and hugged them both tightly.

"This is where we separate girls there will be people arriving shortly who will see to your safe journey outside of vale to the encampment." Qroe signed. "wait here until they arrive and I will see you both tomorrow with miss's Schnee and Belladonna." he finished standing back up straight. Ruby nodded.

Qroe walked over to the opposite side of the building.

"Good luck uncle!" Ruby said.

Qroe smiled inside his dark hood before leaping down off the side leaving his trade mark dead rose petals in his wake.

Ruby and Yang sat together on the rooftop waiting on there supposed escort. It'd been an hour since Qroe left them on that rooftop and they were still it's sole occupants. However they trusted there uncle beyond measure so they remained.

They sat close together as they waited, it'd gotten a bit colder so they huddled together to keep warmer.

Just then shuffling at rattling was heard on the wall. more than one person was on there way up. Ruby and Yang shot up ready for a fight. Then five white cloaked individuals emerged from behind the edge of the roof, one by one.

Yang recognized them as the attackers from earlier today and took a fighting stance before Ruby stopped her. "these are our ally's" Ruby said as if it were an assumption.

Yang gave Ruby a confused look before one of the group spoke up.

"That is correct. My name is Ezio Auditore. And these are my colleagues." he began, "we are here to bring you home."

He finished.

"Where's my mom I want to see her." Ruby requested. "Your mother is just outside the city limits but as she is being heavily pursued she wished to remain at the encampment as to not jeopardize the mission." Ezio explained.

"I see then let's go at once," she said. Ezio nodded and walked over to the edge of the roof and pointed to a large hay bale on the ground, "can you make the jump?" He asked.

Ruby gave a cocky chuckle walked up to the edge. 'Weiss would kill me if she saw this,' Ruby thought. She then jumped from the ledge flipped forward and landed back-first in the hay bale effortlessly. she hopped out and moved out of sight scaling back up a small house to her right before waving for them to follow.

"Not bad," Ezio said to himself, "alright, miss Xio Long?" He said offering her the next jump. Yang nodded, took a couple steps back and took her flying leap flipping and landing safely. She then emerged from the bale and quickly joined Ruby on the next rooftop and high-fived her sister.

Ezio waved for the rest of his comrades to follow and one by one they repeated Ruby and Yang's actions before meeting them on the rooftop. "alright we're in the housing district now it's just a bit further till the until we reach the city limits. From there it's a straight shot through forever fall to the encampment."

Ezio explained.

Ruby and Yang nodded in confirmation and they were off again from rooftop to rooftop, staying out of sight to the best of there ability.

"Isn't it a bit strange the the attack happened right after we started here, it makes me wonder if it's safe enough for Yui," Asuna told Krito.

After finishing the induction process with the commander they were assigned moonlight sentry duty to keep an eye out for signs of the attackers from earlier that day.

"Your just reading too much into it chances are something like that won't happen again, after the attack only lasted five minutes and they were gone in an instant. They obviously weren't equipped properly for whatever it was they were doing there and were forced to retreat," Krito argued.

"That makes sense I guess, but I still can't help but think about Yui." Asuna replied.

"I know you do but have faith in the comma-" before Kirito could finish Asuna had slapped her hand over his mouth to silence him. When she released him he gave her a 'WTH look'. Asuna pointed to seven individuals she spotted running the rooftops, five of which wearing white cloaks that's matched the description of today's earlier attackers.

Kirito nodded and they took off after the suspects.

Ezio was leading them through the housing district as quietly as possible. They weren't far from the city limits now. He looked back to the rest of them as they continued, "It shouldn't be far now." He said. Just then a knife flew just past Ezio's face as he just barely dodged it. They all came to a halt as two individuals jumped from the roof to there right to land in front of them.

It was a man and a woman both of which appeared to be in there early 20's. Ezio cursed under his breath. "Sir we're going to have to ask you and you associates to come with us, if you resist we are authorized to use force," Kirito said placing a hand on his weapon.

Ezio was told not to engage and not to use lethal force if possible. There were only two, surely the seven of them could out play this new party. Ezio moved his hand behind him and motioned for everyone to stay still.

It took a moment but Yang recognized the two and quickly tied her hair back and pulled her orange scarf over her face as to not be recognized herself. Ezio then lifted his hands as if to surrender. Asuna pulled a pair of cuffs from her hip and approached Ezio. She went to grab his wrist and as soon as she did in one fluent motion, Ezio grabbed Asuna's wrist, kicked her feet out from underneath her clamped the cuffs around her own wrist, brought his knee up into Asuna's face as she fell forward into it knocking her unconscious. He then caught her around the waist as she lay limp in his arms.

"Asuna!" Kirito shouted drawing his sword and dashing forward. As Kirito brought his blade down at Ezio he was skillfully parried and disarmed by Ezio's hidden blade. Once again displaying skill clearly on a different level than the young couple, Ezio spun with Asuna still in his arm, swept Kirito's feet from underneath him, clipped the other cuff on the chain to Kirito's wrist whilst being airborne and then brought his foot above Kirito's abdomen and slammed him down into the roof of the building they all stood atop, knocking the wind from his lungs. Ezio then tossed Asuna over the side of the building pulling Kirito along who managed to just stop him self from going over holding Asuna up by there chained hands. Ruby and Yang both gasped in surprise both at the fact that Ezio so easily overpowered two people so quickly, but also because he made Asuna and Kirito unable to follow them all in less than thirty seconds. Ruby cringed, and it hurt to not run to there aid but knew she couldn't afford to blow her one chance to see her mother again. Yang looked away appalled at Ezio's choice of incapacitation.

Ezio stood, brushed himself off then spoke, "you've two choices boy, you can continue to pursue us at the cost of an innocent, or you can save your beloved from falling to her death. The choice is yours..." he said as he signaled for Ruby, Yang, and the other assassins to continue on.

The assassins then jumped down and across the last few buildings of the housing district toward Forever Fall followed hesitantly by first Ruby then Yang.

"I pray you choose wisely," Ezio said turning away himself and following. Ezio then caught up with Ruby, Yang, and his fellow assassins receiving a slightly spiteful look from Yang, while receiving a slightly more fearful one from Ruby. Ruby took a step back as Ezio passed while Yang only glared at him.

About thirty minutes had passed since there run in with Asuna and Kirito and they were now well into Forever Fall and as Ruby and Yang followed they did so from about nine or ten yards away from Ezio and his four assassins conversing quietly amongst themselves.

"I don't like this guy Ruby," Yang said as they walked, "he could've easily incapacitated them without doing what he did." she said gesturing forward toward the men in front of them. "I'm not particularly fond of seeing my subjects treated in such a manner, but I trust uncle Qroe, and he trusts them so that's enough for the time being." Ruby said not entirely sure of her own words.

"Ruby, how do we know this isn't some trick?" Yang pleaded. Ruby stopped in her tracks. "Yang please..." Ruby murmured a bit to quietly.

"There assassins right wouldn't that mean that they'd work with or for anyone so long as they were paying enough?!" Yang said, her tone starting rise. Ruby remained put clutching crescent rose tightly. "Yang." Ruby said a bit louder still however remaining unheard, becoming agitated.

"They could have very easily have been paid to turn on and possibly kill us ins-"

"SHUT UP!" Ruby then shouted frightening Yang and drawing the attention of Ezio and the others. Yang was stunned but listened. "I need this Yang... I need, to see mom again." Ruby said her voice breaking and yearn falling down her cheeks, "doubts aren't something I want plaguing my mind right now," she said bringing a hand to her face to wipe the few tears that'd rolled off of her cheeks.

"R-Ruby, I..." Yang started, heaving a heavy sigh. shed upset Ruby with her paranoia. She then pulled her sister into a light embrace. "I'm sorry sis, forgive me?" Yang said trying to return to her usual happy self. Ruby nodded and briefly hugged her sister back burying her face in Yang's shoulder to breathe in her sent. After Ruby gained her composure they heard Ezio call to them, "is everything alright?" He called to them.

Yang gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright let's go," Yang said as they both turned and caught up to Ezio's group. they walked for a little over another hour, a few questions being asked to Ezio in reference to his relation with Summer. However even fewer of the questions were actually answered. However after a bit more time passed they could make out light in the distance.

It was surrounded with what appeared to be a large wall of tall chopped trees. Watch towers were on each corner.

As they approached the gate to the camp the guards on duty took immediate notice snapping to attention.

"HAAAAAAA!!! SMAAAASH!!!"

Suddenly a girl came flying over the wall flipping and coming down hard upon the spot Ezio had moved from, missing him by mere centimeters with a large war hammer. Not missing a beat the girl then pulled the handle of the giant weapon out of the hammers shaft revealing a hidden short sword which she then brought down to meet Ezio's hidden blade.

Ruby and Yang took up battle stances, not sure of what to expect but before they engaged one of the other assassins stopped them.

Just then the girl chuckled and withdrew her blade. Ezio smiled. "You get closer everyday Nora." he told her.

Nora wore a white blouse, a black corset with pink laces, a white and pink battle skirt, and black and pink leggings and boots. "I'm gonna getcha eventually master, then I'll be the queen and you'll be my subject!" She shouted rather obnoxiously while picking up the sheath of her sword which was also her war hammer.

After she found the new party to be an ally, Yang was instantly intrigued with the prospect of a new powerful sparring partner. Ruby giggled at how silly the girl appeared but paid proper respect to the girls obvious skill.

"NORA!" Came a male voice next as a young man with jet black hair drawn back into a ponytail wearing a green vest, white and red trench coat and black trousers approached next.

"Hey Ren what took you so long!?" Nora squeaked. "How many times must I tell you not to attack the master!? Apologies master Ezio." Ren scolded Nora and bowed apologetically to Ezio.

"It's quite alright Lye I knew she was there," he said teasingly at Nora's expense.

"Hey!"

"Nevertheless master her actions were rash..." He started, "and could've easily instigated conflict with our very important guests," he then said taken aback by Ruby and Yang's presence, kneeling instantly to one knee. Nora next noticed them and dropped her hammer, fell to her knees in apologetic prostration.

Ruby and Yangs eyes widened in surprise.

"While sometimes impulsive, my students are among the most respectable in the four kingdoms." Ezio explained to the princesses.

"Well that's quite commendable of you both but the gesture is hardly necessary, you my older sister and I have revoked our royal status as of tonight." Ruby explained to them. Ruby flinched at Nora's sudden response.

"But princess! Your the one who should be on that throne! No-" Nora was immediately interrupted by Ezio. "Nora Valkyrie!" Ezio scolded. Nora flinched but silenced herself.

"That'll be all, leave us Nora."

Ezio said. Nora stood solemnly bowed respectfully before collecting her weapon and retreating back inside the fort.

Ren stood and spoke, "please excuse my girlfriend. She was wronged longed ago by the kingdom of Vale." he explained.

While Ruby and Yang were surprised by, one, Nora's reaction they were even more appalled at the thought of any of of the citizens in there kingdom having ever been wronged in any way.

It only served as more proof that there father was even more corrupted then they'd realized.the thought was frightening.

The thought of her father made her mind drift back to what led her to make the decision to leave home in the first place.

"Is my mother here Ezio?" She asked placing a hand over her now racing heart.

Ezio turned to Ruby before nodding.

Ruby looked away from everybody and toward The gate to the fort in front of them.

Yang moved her arm forward to place a reassuring hand on her sister but her eyes widened when her hand made contact with only fluttering rose petals.

Ruby dashed pass the guards paying no mind to there calls to halt. She moved through the large fort at higher speeds than her semblance had ever previously managed.

The fort had to be size enough for a very large village. She bolted past several supporters of her mothers cause, many others wearing the same white assassins garb Ezio and there escorts wore, even what appeared to bed a small market place and housing district fore refugees from bot her own kingdom and others.

Ruby was met with little resistance as she blazed throughout the entirety of the fort because she was moving so fast, all that any bystanders saw was a flash of red flowed by a gust of wind and red rose petals.

She eventually came across an area more heavily populated by armed individuals and more assassins, she began searching through the tents surrounded the area feverishly finding little immediately on account of the area being so large. She stopped briefly in the middle of the area, not having found anything, she took a moment to breath, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Rose petals littered the area as she stood. When she stood up that's when it caught her eye. A particularly larger tent sat atop a hill with the her family crest painted across the banners that sat outside of the tent.

Just a wrist tightened around her arm jerking her back, "hey who do you -" the man started pulling her forcefully to face him. When he saw her face he took his hand off her immediately and stood dumbfounded.

Ruby gave no time go more to appear and dashed up towards the tent with her crest once again leaving rose petals in her wake.

She stopped once again just outside hearing voices conversing. The she heard one voice that brought such a euphoric sensation to her ears it was indescribable.

She then stepped inside the tent letting her hood down.

All falls silent upon her entry, and all eyes fell on her, while ruby's own eyes fell upon a single person standing on the other side of a table in the middle of the tent.

"Welcome home Ruby."

 **RR y'kno... If ya wanna.**

 **(c" ತ_ತ)**


	10. Not part of the plan

Weiss had immediately proceeded to Yangs room to find Blake alone in Yangs bed asleep. She rushed over to the bedside and roused Blake from her slumber.

Blake sat up drowsily to a panicky Weiss wondering why she was so. "Weiss what is it? It's late." Blake said rubbing her eyes.

"Wake yourself immediately and make yourself descent, our princesses have fled the castle and we must find them!" Weiss said hurriedly.

Blake's eyes then turned to her side to find she was alone in her beloveds bed.

There was no reason to question Weiss, Blake practically leapt from the bed throwing on her clothing faster than she ever have.

"Why did they leave?!" Blake asked frantically pulling on her boots. "all Ruby left me was a note, it spoke of her uncle I think we ought to speak with him first." Weiss said.

Blake nodded and followed Weiss out of Yang's room.

They hurried down the final staircase, the entire castle was in an uproar, all in search of there missing princesses. As they made it to the bottom of the stairs they rushed down the adjacent hallway toward Qroe's quarters. As they rounded the final corner and approached the door to his room a palace guard called to her. "Miss Schnee! We've readied your horse! She's ready soon as you are. Also mam' we received a report from a couple of night sentries About five minutes ago stating that they were over powered by one of a group of seven matching the descriptions of the attackers earlier today."

"Damn! On tonight of all nights! Very well ready miss Belladonna's horse as well we'll be there shortly." Weiss said growing frustrated. She then turned back to the door.

She knocked and then waited.

No response.

She knocked again but when the response was the same she growled impatiently. She hit the door with her balled fist this time. When there was still no response she then turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Colonel Qroe I-" Weiss began but then stopped when she realized that there was nobody there in the room to hear her.

"What? Where would he be right now?" She said anxiously. "Perhaps he's already searching for them." Blake suggested. "yea... Maybe." Weiss said not so sure that was actually the case though. "well either way we're wasting time here," she started shutting the door, "lets be on our way," she finished.

"Agreed."

They hurried back to the main foyer before rushing out the front gates. There horses horses were both waiting for them. As they approached Weiss spoke, "which district were the suspects located in?" She asked as she took the reins of her horse. "the suspects were located last in the souther housing district heading toward forever fall." he responded. 'dammit Ruby what are you doing.' Weiss thought.

She was just about to climb upon her horse when she saw movement out the corner of her eye.

She then turned to see who appeared to be Qroe scaling the outer wall of the castle rather quickly before disappearing over the top. What was he doing? Weiss gave the reins back to the guard before stepping back into the castle courtyard to see Qroe silently making his way back into the castle.

Weiss signaled to Blake who quickly jumped back down off of her horse.

" Keep our horses ready, and ready colonel Qroes as well," Weiss said to the guards as she and Blake began back into the castle, "I've got a sinking feeling we'll be needing them."

Blake looked to Weiss when she caught up, "Weiss? What's the matter?"

"I just saw Ruby's uncle sneaking back into the castle." Weiss explained as they re-entered into the foyer. "are you sure? Why would the colonel need to sneak in?" Blake asked incredulously.

"That's precisely what I would like to know," Weiss said.

As they proceeded they noticed Qroe proceeding in the direction of the royal armory.

Blake and Weiss both shared a confused glance before continuing after him.

They followed Qroe until they reached a pair of large double doors with a rose with crossed swords emblem. After Qroe went inside, Blake and Weiss approached the door. When they pushed the doors open and stepped in they saw no one inside they stood puzzled.

Just then and thud sounded behind them as Qroe dropped down from a higher level in the room scaring Weiss almost completely out of her wits while only surprising Blake.

Qroe quickly brought his finger to his mouth as to shush them. He then sighed they didn't understand sign language. He flared his semblance and two black dead rose petals fluttered up to rest on there foreheads.

Weiss and Blake then heard Qroe's, voice? "What are you to doing hear?! What's going on?" He said telepathically.

After coming to terms with the fact that they could hear Ruby's mute uncle Blake spoke, "we could ask you the same thing colonel," she started, Weiss continuing, "yes where were you we needed to speak with you in regards to this," Weiss said pulling out Ruby's letter and handing it to Qroe.

He read over it and sighed, "she's too kind for her own good," he said. Weiss' eyes widened, "so you do know where they are!"

"Shhh! Quiet down." he said closing the armory doors and sighing, "this complicates things," he said.

He turned and approached a large cabinet with a crow emblem on it. He opened the large cabinet and began equipping his armor and weapons retrieving a curved strait sword last and fastening it and a collapsed curved staff at the small of his back. He then pulled the long curved sword from the sheath and held it for a moment.

"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, where do your loyalties lie?" Qroe asked solemnly.

"Pardon?" Weiss said scrutinizingly.

Just then quick as a flash Qroe slammed the hilt of the blade into the collapsed staff which then unfolded into a scythe. He then slowly turned the scythe menacingly at his side. He then spun the scythe around his body and around where the blade curved around behind both girls necks. Qroe's eyes burned into there very souls as he asked again, "where do your loyalties lie!?"

The air was dense with a thick and sinister aura that Blake and Weiss had never felt before. Blake was the first to speak up albeit with heavy nervousness, "my loyalty lies with princess Yang Xio Long and with wherever else hers alone lie." she stated.

Next Weiss spoke now understanding that a mutual trust needed to be established,

"My loyalty lies with princess Ruby Scarlet Rose and no one else." She said.

This appeared to satisfy Qroe as he then retracted his scythe And deconstructed it placing the blade back in its sheath and folding the staff to place on his back. "Very well then, we haven't any time to waste you two were supposed to be retrieved tomorrow but as the situation has changed with the alarm being risen, I need to both get you two out and cripple the kings standing," Qroe explained tossing Blake and Weiss two different armored cloaks specially designed by the Queen herself before her supposed death, and all in the land knew her handiwork,

"Put those on you two they were crafted by Ruby and Yangs mother Summer Rose, as such they are no ordinary cowls. With the passing of your own aura through them you will gain the use of your beloveds semblance for sixty seconds.

By donning these you are expressing the ultimate commitment to you princess, the commitment that you will never abandon them and exist for no other reason than to keep them safe." Qroe explained.

Blake and Weiss were astonished by the supposed power of what each of them held, and not only that, but the sheer elegance and beauty of the craftsmanship was breathtaking.

Blake's cloak was black on the outside and golden on the inside with a golden breastplate to fasten around her self, and on the back of the cape was an burning heart emblem colored the same brilliant gold as the inside of the cloak(Yangs emblem).

Weiss' was a valiant white on the outside and an elegant ruby red on the inside. With a shimmering silver breastplate,

It also bore a unique emblem on the cape. Weiss cape bore the Rose's family crest(Ruby's emblem) in the same beautiful Red the inside bore.

Weiss and Blake looked to each other and once more nodded to each other.

When Weiss donned her cloak it was as if Ruby herself had wrapped her arms around her. It was comforting beyond description. She swore she could even make out Ruby's familiar rosy sent.

She blushed a bit before looking over to Blake who fared no better as her face was also red as she smiled pulling the cape of her cloak all the way around her body.

"Alright you two it's time to leave," Qroe said peaking out the door, "return to your quarters and retrieve anything precious to you and then mount your horses then ride for forever fall. The group we'll be working with will find you." he told them.

"Colonel? Aren't you coming too?" Blake asked concerned.

Qroe turned to Blake, "there is something I must do first and I need not involve you two. Something that leaves me with little chance of escape." he then looked to Weiss before removing the pendant around his neck.

It was a pendant that bore the same shape as his curved blade.

He placed it in Weiss' hand and closed it around the pendant, "see to it Ruby gets this."

Weiss nodded and then turned and she and Blake left to reunite with there princesses.

Qroe stood as they left. His expression then turned to a solemn one, "forgive me dear sister, please don't hate me to much for this." He thought.

He then proceeded to make his way to the secret room Connor had shown him with his army of armors. Once he arrived he stood before them. He approached the one that was supposed to be his. " 'the end' how appropriate" he thought.

He'd be using it to end the Kings plan A, so to speak as to hopefully prolong the amount of time it'd take for him to begin his conquest of Remnant.

Qroe sat down and focused his aura into the great metal beast before him. his body then burst into crow feathers and became absorbed by the end.

A moment passed then the end came to life red burning eyes turned to see the army of armors before it. It then drew its massive scythe and leapt up to the ceiling where the giant cauldron of flaming oil still hung and severed the chains suspending it causing it to fall and explode, destroying the entirety of the standard armors.

Qroe then exited 'the end'. He the sat down crisscrossed as guards could be heard descending the staircase that lead to him, he'd accomplished his ambition. All that was left now was to wait for his fated battle.

As guards filed into the room in droves and surrounded him, he sat calmly. Then came the sound of the footsteps he'd been waiting to hear.

"Well I hope you're proud Jacob."


	11. Relinquished

Weiss and Blake came out of the front gates, and immediately out into the courtyard to take the reins of each of there respective horses.

Before either of them could be questioned by the guards, they rode off. The guards stood dumbfounded as they didn't even announce their presence.

Weiss and Blake's horses rode as if they were in understanding of the situation, both seemingly faster than usual. Weiss then abruptly hooked a left, riding into the currently vacant marketplace, away from forever fall. Blake was confused as to why, but followed regardless. When Blake caught up with her, she looked to Weiss and spoke, "Weiss, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't forever fall the other way?!" She shouted over to her as they rode.

"It is!" Weiss started, "however, I've got a feeling Ruby would kill me if I left her horse here by herself!", She finished earning, a smile of understanding from Blake.

They cut through the marketplace and back around behind the stables, so nobody would see them in time to stop them from stealing Ruby and Yang's horses. Weiss and Blake then slowed enough to dismount. The stables were in an uproar. The princesses horses could be heard from around the corner, in obvious rebellion against the stock hands. Weiss and Blake peeked around the corner as almost all the guards and stock hands were trying, to no avail, to calm Rose and Celia.

They thrashed around in their stables like wild animals.

"Let's go Blake." Weiss said, standing and pulling her hood on. Blake nodded and followed pulling, hers on as well. They emerged from around the corner, and slowly approached the guards attempting to calm Ruby and Yang's horses. As soon as the guards saw them, they turned and drew their weapons, not recognizing the girls because of there hoods.

"Halt there you two! This place is off limits to civilians!" One said. Weiss and Blake did not stop. The guard then raised his sword to attack Weiss. Weiss simply lifted her hand to summon a mobility glyph, repelling the man back into the rest of the guards, toppling them over.

Blake then vanished, reappearing behind the guards in front of the stables. She instantly disarmed them, and sliced the backs of their calves, deep enough to immobilize, but shallow enough to avoid permanent damage. She then destroyed the locks keeping the gates on Rose, and Celia's stalls closed.

The stable gates swung open, and the horses immediately thundered away toward forever fall. Weiss whistled, and Gambol and Angel charged around the corner, stopping before there owners. Weiss and Blake then mounted, and rode off after the other horses.

One of the guards managed to stand, and before they could get out of range, he flared his semblance, a bright blue energy bow forming; taking aim he drew back and released, firing a large arrow of aura piercing energy at Blake.

The arrow homed in quickly, but Blake didn't notice. As she rode, Gambol caught sight of the arrow instead. Blake's horse then stopped, spun around, and reared up on his hind legs, throwing Blake off his back. The arrow then bore a hole through Gambol's chest; the horse cried out in pain, before falling over.

"Gambol!" Blake shrieked, "no! Gambol!" She shouted rushing to her horses side. There was a wide hole blasted through his chest. Weiss stopped, jumped off of Angel, and jumped in front of Blake, summoning a defense glyph just as another arrow came flying in shattering it. Weiss then activated her cloak and gained Ruby's semblance. She vanished, yielding red rose petals. She then reappeared behind the guard firing at them, and knocked him out.

Blake sat at Gambol's side, panicking. He'd saved her life.

Weiss approached quickly, "there's no time to lose we have to go!" She said grabbing Blake's shoulder. "No! We can't leave him!" Blake protested fighting her way out of Weiss' grasp.

"Blake there's nothing we can do!" Weiss tried frantically.

"I know that!" Blake silenced her, "but Yang can!" She said.

Weiss eyes widened in confusion.

Blake quickly removed her cloak and laid it over Gambol. She then placed her hands over top of it and passed her aura into it.

A moment passed before Gambol's body caught fire however it didn't appear to harm him. Weiss watched in silence; the idea certainly made sense, but could Yang's healing semblance really be passed through an animal?

After a few more seconds, the flames vanished, and Gambol jumped back up to his feet, with more energy than before.

Evidently so.

Blake jumped up and hugged his neck, "oh thank goodness." She sighed.

Weiss quickly recomposed herself, "Yes, quite impressive but we still need to go," she stated, as she remounted Angel. "Yes of course," Blake said, as she also remounted. Weiss took the lead, riding off toward forever fall.

Before following after her, Blake refastened Her cloak, and silently thanked Yang.

Yang sat on the edge of Ruby's bed. She stroked her sister's hair as she slept. 'What've we gotten ourselves into, Ruby?' She thought to herself, sighing.

Yang was currently mulling over the fact that there mother was, indeed, alive, after all this time. Now she understood how Ruby had been feeling the entire day.

Her mind drifted back to earlier, when they had arrived in camp.

Yang chased Ruby through the camp until she disappeared inside a large tent, pitched atop a small hill.

Yang climbed the hill, and entered into the tent after her sister. She was not in the slightest way prepared for what lay before her.

Her sister stood, wrapped in someone's deep embrace, sobbing loudly. Yang stood concerned, until the woman holding her sister opened her eyes and looked up her.

Yang gasped audibly, clearly surprised at the sight before her. She felt fire rise in her heart; a fire that made her conflicted. The fact that there mother stood here, alive, meant that she had left them; abandoned them.

Yang knew she should be happy, but seeing summer for the first time in ten years, after countless nights of having to sing Ruby to sleep, even lying with her sister to make her feel comfortable enough to do so, after Summer's supposed death, only succeeded in infuriating her.

Tears of anguish, and confusion formed in Yang's eyes.

Then Summer spoke, "Yang..." Ruby emerged from Summers embrace and noticed her sister standing there.

Summer made a move to take Yang's hand in her own. Upon this Yang reacted instinctively taking a step back, her eyes taking on a red hue. Summer stopped and looked down toward the ground, " I was afraid of that," she said understandingly.

Yangs tears then flowed freely as Ruby then attempted to get through to her, "Yang? What's wrong?" She said reaching out to grab Yang's arm who quickly snatched her arm away defensively.

"Y-Yang?" Ruby said confusedly.

Yang immediately pressed her crimson eyes shut, turned, and ran, flames briefly dancing across her golden mane as she ran.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted before attempting to give chase before her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. It was only then Ruby realized how exhausted her body actually was after today.

Summer knelt down and scooped up her daughter and began walking in the opposite direction.

"M-Mom?" Ruby questioned.

"Your sister just needs some space right now," she said, "as for you, you clearly need some rest.

Yang ran as fast as she could and didn't look back. Back out into forever fall and kept going.

Her heart was racing and a whirlpool of emotion swirled in her mind with little indication of ending soon. When she finally did stop she fell to her knees and began sobbing herself. Her tears burning with anguish, anger, and dozens of other emotions.

"Dammit!" She cursed and began breathing heavily.

"DAAAAMIIIIT! AHHHHHHHH!!" She shouted to the heavens breathing flames much like a dragon as she did so. She was happy that there mother was alive but infuriated with the new knowledge that she left in the first place.

She expelled large puffs of smoke as she breathed.

She brought a hand to her now aching head. She then looked down at her shaking hands which she then balled into fists. She felt like hitting something, anything. Just then, as if on cue, a large ursa emerged, and began approaching slowly.

Yang gritted her teeth and punched the earth scorching the area she knelt upon. She stood still breathing heavily through her nostrils expelling flame through them with every exhale. Her hair burned intensely. When she opened her eyes they briefly flashed a brighter crimson than earlier.

Then she charged like a bull moving faster even then Ruby briefly. The ursa opened its mouth to roar but as soon as it's jaws parted Yang threw her entire arm down its throat. It immediately attempted to back away as to remove the foreign object in its throat.

Yang, however gave the beast no such mercy as she grabbed the inside of its stomach preventing it from moving. She then looked it in the eyes, opened her mouth and screamed furiously at the top of her lungs blasting fire out of her lungs over the entirety of the ursa's body.

Needless to say after a few seconds of pointless thrashing and pained yelps, there wasn't anything left, except more scorched earth where the beast previously stood.

Yang stood breathing slightly less heavily than earlier. 'Damn that felt good!' She thought as more Grimm emerged drawn in by her deafening shout.

Yang grinned.

"Perfect timing you guys! I could really use some punching bags right now!" She said punching her opened palm.

Yang sat on the bed smiling warmly at her soundly sleeping sister. 'Well if nothing else, I suppose I can be happy for your sake,' Yang thought. Just then Summer pulled back the curtain to the tent and entered.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked Yang carefully stepping forward a bit. Yang looked back to Ruby before releasing an exhausted sigh. "I suppose it's as good a time as any," Yang responded standing up and facing summer.

"Y-Yang I firstly want to apologize for forcing you into th-" Summer began before being cut off.

"Stop." Yang said surprising Summer as Yang stepped closer.

"I can't say yet that I've forgiven you for essentially abandoning Ruby. I'm still conflicted and there are still some things that I probably don't know in regards to why you did what you did," Yang continued her voice breaking, "however, you are our mother. No matter how much I hate your decision... I..."

Yangs tears were back but they weren't angry.

"I, still love you... And I... We, missed you so much." Summer's eyes were wet with guilt but she moved forward to immediately pull her step daughter into the same embrace she had offered Ruby.

They both lowered themselves onto there knees as Yang returned the embrace and sobbed into the comfort Summer provided. "I love you too sweetheart, and I'm never leaving again.

 **RR**


	12. Dispair

Qroe sat as Conner approached slowly; he stopped only about a foot away.

"I always knew Summers betrayal would complicate things," Conner started, "but to elicit such treasonous action from my broth-"

Before he could finish Qroe flared his semblance. His eyes flashed a glowing purple and Conner took a step back.

'I am NOT your brother.'

Conner sighed after he heard Qroe's telepathy.

"Yes of course your not my blood. But it matters not. Arrest him." He said nonchalantly as he turned to walk away.

The countless guards closed in on him. One of them placed a hand on his shoulder roughly.

Qroe flared his semblance further, emitting a pulse of dead rose petals glowing purple. Each petal landed on a different guards forehead send pulses of mind numbing energy through each of there bodies rendering all one-hundred sixty-three of the men and women in the room unconscious in an instant.

Conner sighed as he heard each undeniable thud of there bodies hitting the floor (insert obligatory drowning pool reference).

'Your not getting out of this Conner.' Qroe told him.

Qroe stood and drew his curved sword. Conner turned around, "no I suppose you're right... I'll just have to kill you my self," Conner said drawing a sword from his pristine scepter. Qroe then looked at the weapon shocked.

"Oh.. Know it do you?... glorious, then you know what it's capable of. It'd be a shame if this was over too quickly."

Conner said.

'But that's!'

"Now Scream,"

"DAMMIT." Qroe charged in at him.

"Benihime."

Before Qroe could close the distance, he was instantly blasted backwards by immense concentrated heat energy. It was hotter than fire but, wasn't generated from dust.

Qroe stood and looked at Conner who's scepter had disappeared and was replaced with a unique blade. There was crimson braided string hanging from the hilt, while a golden chain hung from the hand guard. The blade stopped slightly short as if broken off.

"How are you able to wield that weapon!?" Qroe demanded.

"You want to know how?" Conner chucked.

"Benihime, the Red Princess, It's an enchanted blade that Summer herself crafted out of her own soul. Only she can use it! So how!"

He asked again.

"It was simple really I just told Benihime here that in exchange for her help I would reunite her with Summer myself," he explained.

"I'll not let you keep that sword." Qroe vowed slamming the hilt of his sword into the collapsed staff on his back unfolding his scythe, "you see... There are more than just one soul weapon in this castle," he said as he and his scythe took on a glowing black aura.

Conner's eyes widened.

A pitch black veil covered Qroe's scythe.

"Gauge them, Burakkutaron." Qroe spoke the only words he was capable of.

The black veil exploded outward away from him revealing his scythes new form. The shaft looked as if it was made of black vines; two black feathers hung on the end, and the blade looked something akin to a crows talon.

Then Qroe's shadow stood up off the ground and morphed into something that looked almost like a humanoid creature of Grimm, bearing a Giant Nevermores mask. It then summoned a scythe of its own, a perfect match to Qroe's.

Conner cursed inwardly. "What is this?" He asked annoyed.

"Not what, who. Weren't you listening?" The shadow spoke. Conners eyes widened once more.

"My name... Is Burakkutaron!" The shadow said charging Conner. Conner immediately brought Benihime up to block the uppercut from the shadow.

"I don't believe I was speaking to you demon!" Conner spat as they both fought for the upper hand in the clash.

"Oh no? You referred to me as if you were! I was only trying to be POLITE!" The shadow shouted as she won the power struggle sending Conner sliding backward on his feet.

When Conner regained his balance the shadow spoke again, "you really don't understand soul weapons do you? In addressing Jacob, you're in fact addressing me aswell since I'm part of his soul. We are one being. It makes us STRONG!" She shouted again as she dashed forward unleashing a fluent combination of spinning slashes, uppercuts, and downward strikes, all of which being just barely parried, or dodged.

Burakkutaron kept attacking until she landed a horizontal downward strike across Conner's chest spilling his blood. Conner stumbled backward grabbing his chest wincing in pain.

"Dammit" Conner cursed charging forward unleashing his own flurry of attack all very skillfully executed. He then brought Benihime up into an uppercut that Burakkutaron blocked initiating another clash one Conner immediately secured for himself.

"Sing! BENIHIME!!!" He shouted as more red heated energy blasted outwards sending Burakkutaron backwards and into the wall. She was rendered immobile as her physical body cratered into the wall behind her.

As Conner approached slowly Burakkutaron spoke once more, "that was pretty powerful considering Benihime isn't yours. Guess I lose, but we'll see how much that matters now that Qroe's ready now," she said vanishing.

Conners eyes widened and he spun around to see Qroe standing in a readied stance, holding the scythe behind him the blade seeming to have increased in size, as both it and Qroe glowed with a menacing purple aura.

Conner cursed inwardly and charged his aura to it's absolute maximum, him and Benihime taking on a red aura that was equally menacing.

They both charged and when they met the explosion that followed erupted through the ceiling blasting up into the castle.

When the smoke cleared Conner lied on the ground in his own blood unconscious but alive. Qroe stood victorious but not without sacrifice.

Burakkutaron's blade was irreversibly shattered meaning Burakkutaron herself was dead, on top of that Qroe's right arm had been blasted off and disintegrated by Benihime's raw power.

As it stood Qroe was losing blood.

He then knelt down shaking, and wrapped what was left of his arm in an attempt to tourniquet the bleeding.

'Forgive me Burakkutaron' Qroe thought looking at what remained of his weapon in his hand. He placed the shaft on the ground and retrieved Benihime.

He then made his way out to the courtyard where his horse waited. He kept his semblance active until he managed to mount his horse and get far enough away to release it and lean against his horses neck for support as he rode off toward forever fall.

Weiss and Blake had just entered into forever fall. The red canopy above blocked out most of the night sky.

It'd been about an hour since they'd managed to away from the city of Vale. Blake looked over to Weiss and shouted over to her, "what now!?"

Weiss shook her head unsure of a good answer. "Qroe told us to keep riding and that they'd eventually find us," she reminded her. Blake pulled on Gambol's reins as he came to a stop Weiss doing the same as she noticed Blake's actions.

"So we're supposed to just ride around and hope to be found? Forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical," Blake said. "I agree that it doesn't seem very productive but remember that we weren't supposed to be informed of all this until tomorrow." Weiss said.

"I know I'm just thinking that maybe we can help them find us." Blake explained.

Weiss perked up at the concept. "Well? What do you suggest?" Weiss asked the Faunus. "Well we are far enough away that any no one in Vale will be able to feel it so maybe if we pump out auras to their absolute maximum-"

"It'll signal our location to any one nearby!" Weiss finished for her. Blake nodded.

Weiss then brought her hand to her chin, "hmmm, but how? One can only emit aura when fighting. Suddenly Blake was above Weiss in the air bringing her black katana down at her. Weiss reactively drew her myrtenaster and guarded against the attack.

Blake then pushed off of Weiss and preformed a backflip landing behind her on the forest floor with a wicked grin. Weiss turned to look at her, confused.

Then Blake spoke,

"Then fight hard Weiss Schnee!"

Weiss then in turn grinned in understanding.

"Very well Blake Belladonna!" Weiss said dismounting angel. And taking a dueling stance.

Ren had left the camp after Nora had defiantly run off out of frustration towards Ezio. He'd been searching for her for close to an hour now.

Normally when Nora threw a tantrum like then she was relatively easy to track on account of her short temper getting the best of her or in Nora's case the best of the surrounding environment.

However there was no destruction this time. No broken tree limbs, or disheveled brush or mutilated Grimm. This led Ren to believe wherever Nora was she was upset but not angry, or at the very least, hadn't been provoked yet.

Just then as Ren was about to head back the way he came he heard what sounded like crying coming from the tree tops.

He leapt up into them jumping up from tree to tree. At the top he found his girlfriend weeping softly. He approached her, and sat down beside her. Nora's war hammer was embedded in the trees trunk.

Ren winced, maybe she was a little angry. He placed an arm around her and pulled her close. Nora instinctively wrapped her arms around him, as she practically dove into his embrace.

"It's not (hic) fair R-Ren! Why does the master always silence me like(hic) that" she cried. As she wept into Ren's shirt he remained silent.

She sniffed and then sat up, "it's not like I'm saying something wrong, or lying. King Conner is nothing but a Tyrant now! He belongs in hell!" She spat crossing her arms.

"I-I mean he... He," Nora could bring herself to finish the sentence it pained her to the point of more tears.

"I don't think he disagrees with you Nora." Ren began.

"Then why Ren!(hic) TELL ME WHY!" Nora shouted looked up at him her blue eyes filled with longing. Ren looked down into them with compassion.

"Well try to put yourself in Princess Roses' shoes, with all the negative things she's heard about her father in the past twelve hours is enough to make anyone sick to their stomach, I'm sure the master was simply trying to spare her more of that." Ren explained.

Nora's countenance shifted to one of understandings a she released a heavy sigh.

"Hey? Nora?"

"Yes Ren" Nora sighed.

"Corrrdddwwaa!"

The 'sloth' sound she'd come up with coming from him made her giggle.

"I thought you said sloths didn't sound like that," Nora said looking up at Ren while attempting to dry her tears.

Ren mearly responded with a, "boop!" and a poke to Nora's nose.

This instantly cheered Nora right back up again.

Just then numerous Grimm could be seen moving below them. This was alarming because there hadn't been many issues with Grimm in the forest because everyone in the camp kept there auras suppressed as to not draw attention.

But these Grimm were running from something. Just then they turned to see a giant spider-like colossus class Grimm heading toward the same direction. Ren and Nora looked to each other confused for a moment before they to felt it.

There was a massive accumulation of aura in the distance. Ren and Nora shared a look before speeding off in the direction of the source.

Pyrrah, Jaune, and Pantheons horses thundered down Vales dirt roads, racing the wind back to the south command post. As they rode Jaune couldn't help but admire the admiral after the introduction they had regardless of how brief it may have been.

Contrary to what he expected the admiral was actually very kind and approving of him. Even if was was intimidating. He though went back to earlier when they'd arrived at the northern command post.

Dusk was creeping in on them as Pyrrah and Jaune arrived at the northern post. They both promptly dismounted and Pyrrah spoke, urgent news from Admiral Leona Nikkos." She said. They saluted, and one of them took the reins of there horses, while the other lead them inside.

As they were lead through the post Jaune spoke next, "So Pyrrah, is there anything important I should know when I meet your father?" He asked nervously.

"Oh Jaune you've got nothing to worry about, he's a big teddy bear," she giggled, "the only thing you need bear in mind is that he can tend to be a bit larger than life." She said like it was nothing.

Jaune chuckled nervously, "What does that mean." He asked. Pyrrah simply giggled again, "you'll see." She told him.

'That's what I'm worried about,' Jaune thought deadpanning slightly.

As they walked they could here the growing sound of what could only be described as 'war'. As they rounded the final corner they arrived in a clearing where a lone warrior stood surrounded buy six captain ranks and 20 sentries.

Jaunes eyes widened in surprise. The man bore armor fashioned from dragons hide. The helm bore horns like a dragons, his cape was part of a dragon wing and on the tip of his spear was a dragons tooth.

Several of the sentries charged him simultaneously. One brought his sword down at Pantheon who sidestepped it effortlessly and kneed the man is his stomach lifting him off the ground. He then bashed him with his spear sending the sentry flying, immediately after another one swung there great sword at him horizontally which Pantheon jumped up and over to bash the man on his helmet mid flip and slam him into the ground. Pantheon turned his gaze to the next three men charging him.

One coming from the front and two from either side the one on his right side reached him first and jumped spun and swung which Pantheon blocked and parried with his shield he then jabbed his spear into the ground beside him and grabbed the mans breastplate and spun him around to slam into the man who'd just reached him on his left sending them both over in a heap. He then turned to the one in front of him and stood straight up and planted his foot in the mans sternum with great force sending him flying back at sonic speed(yes.. It was a super sonic gawddamn Spartan kick. Don't judge me!).

Now it was just him and the captains.

"See what I mean?" Pyrrah dead panned and then looked beside her only to find herself standing alone. She then looked back to the battlefield and gasped in surprise.

Jaune wasn't sure why or what possessed him to think he could, but he felt a desire to fight the dragon clad warrior before him, call it cockiness or perhaps he wanted to show off for Pyrrah? No. That wasn't it, he felt that the best way to understand this man was through battle. He walked slowly out onto the battlefield drawing his short sword. Plus he did want to show off a little.

He knew his semblance could at least provide him with a much greater advantage than any other of the warriors who'd fought so far. It was one of the few semblances that passed from parent to child only few families possessed semblances like this and the Arc bloodline was one of them.

"It's rude to interupt a match sentry." Pantheon spoke.

Forgive me sir I merely thought a greater challenge may peak you interest," Jaune said respectfully but also in an attempt to egg on the admiral.

"Oh?..." Pantheon chimed, "I suppose you think the you could provide more of a challenge than my six most skilled captains?" Pantheon chuckled.

"I do sir." Jaune said.

'Jaune what are you doing!?' Pyrrah thought.

"In addition sir I respectfully request the privilege of fight with you one on one." Jaune added.

Pantheons captains all began laughing hysterically. 'What's his deal? Is he just cocky?' Pantheon thought, well whatever the case may be he liked the prospect. He raised his hand for his captains to be silent. "Leave us," he told them.

"Surely you're joking sir," one of them said.

"I most certainly am not." He began, then he looked to Jaune, "alright kid you got it one on one, don't disappoint!" Pantheon said charging Jaune. Jaune spoke softly to himself, "Arc Angel, configuration 1"

Jaune's physical form then exploded brightly as an immense aura fluctuated outward the force stopping pantheon in his tracks. When the light cleared Jaune had taken on the form of what appeared to be an angel.

Pyrrah gasped, "Jaune?" She said softly. 'H-he's an... Angel,' she blushed in astonishment.

(too lazy atm for a discription just look at the pic) His sword glowed blue and suddenly Pantheon became a lot more interested.

As they continued on there way back to the south command post Pyrrah slowed her horse to ride beside Jaune. "Why didn't you tell me you were so powerful? With strength like yours there's no reason you couldn't be a captain or higher." Pyrrah said inquisitively.

"Pyrrah please... You give me to much credit, all my strength comes from my semblance. I'm not nearly as skilled as you," Jaune tried to protest, "and the skill I demonstrated earlier, belongs to my ancestors, not me." He explained.

Pyrrah wore a puzzled expression, "I'm not sure I understand," she said.

Jaune sighed, "while it may be unique in the sense that's its uncommon its not something I can be proud of... My semblance is hereditary, and we Arc's thought it'd be amusing to name it after our family hence the name archangel. But in a nutshell it compiles all of my ancestors skills and wisdom and allows me to tap into there combined power for a limited time. Pretty lame huh?" He asked, however when he turned he saw only a stary eyed Pyrrah mouth gapping in surprised.

She was just about to shout out how wrong he was and how incredibly lucky he was to have such a unique semblance, but just then the order came to halt as another horse with captain Terra on it had met them at them halfway point. He was speaking to the admiral about something with evident importance and so Pyrrah rode up beside her father and silently asked what was going on.

Weiss and Blake had just parted from a clash. Weiss immediately summoned her projectile glyphs and fired several ice volleys toward Blake who expertly dogged or destroyed them. She use a clone to simultaneously doge the last volley and reappear right in front of Weiss and charged her blade with her aura and swung it horizontally towards her. Weiss reacting quickly mirrored Blake and as soon as there blades clashed the force of there combined power blew them both back away from each other. The compacted aura exploded outward sounding throughout the forest.

When they both stood again, they looked at each other and Weiss spoke, "well if for some reason they can't sense aura at least they'll have heard that. Blake mildly chuckled, "well hear it or not I say we conserve the rest of our energy we may need it if someone or something else heard it."

"Good plan," Weiss said sheathing her myrtenaster. Just then Weiss sensed something, almost as if on que a large war hammer ripped through the canopy and flew a her like a kunai. She immediately redrew her sword and swung horizontal in time to just barely push the enormous hammer to the side enough to just miss her head, the blade snapped violently. The hammer cratered into the ground behind Weiss who stood breathlessly. She tossed her now useless weapon aside and summoned her glyphs.

"Weiss are you alri-" Blake began as she started to run to Weiss' aid only to be stopped short as a person appeared suddenly in front of her holding a short sword two he chest, "stand fast!" The boy in front of her spoke. He had a streak pink in his long hair which was drawn back.

Weiss saw this and turned to attack but was immediately knocked off her feet by a girl who'd appear right after she'd become distracted. The girl then drew a sword from the hammer and held it to Weiss' throat. "Look I don't know what kind of problem you two have with each other but your stirring up trouble you don't want to be a part of!" She spoke.

"Your aura has been fluctuating throughout half of forever fall. And it's been attracting the wrong kind of company." The boy said next.

"Just who are you tw-" just as she asked she saw the Rose crest on Weiss' cloak.

"Wait... Weiss? Weiss Schnee?" She said. Weiss' eyes widened, "are you with Qroe?!" She blurted out.

Ren having heard Nora speak, proceeded to look at Blakes cloak which boar a burning heart crest. " then you must be Blake Belladonna," he said lowering his sword. Blake nodded.

Nora immediately withdrew her weapon from Weiss' neck and her hammer from the ground. She then helped Weiss off the ground, "sorry for attacking you guys, yea, we're with the Roses Thorns, but what happened in vale; you two weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow." She asked.

"There's no time for that Nora it's time we left." Ren reminded her. "Oh right! You two stirred up a real mess of Grimm you know. Let's go" she said. However just as they began the said horde of Grimm erupted from the edge of the clearing. "Damn! We weren't quick enough!" Ren cursed. "We'll to flee as soon as we can," Ren shouted.

Weiss turned and slapped her horses hind the horse charging away in the direction opposite the Grimm. Blake copied her actions once there horses were out of harms way they each drew there weapons, aside from Weiss who summoned back her glyphs.

Summer and Yang had been walking around the camp simply talking with one-another. As they were catching up Summer had to weave the sad tale of Conor's unfortunate fate at the mercy of the Ares Grimm. After hearing her explanation Yang was a little more accepting of the the situation and its entirety.

Summer introduced several of the people in her higher ranks who believed in Summer enough to stand against the kingdom with her including Adam Tarus, one of the many who assisted her in her attack earlier that day.

"Nice to meetchya'," Yang said with her usual slang as she shook the bull Faunus' hand.

"Likewise," he started, "so I hear from summer that your a sucker for sparring." He said making small talk taking a break from his work standing from his desk.

"Yea that's pretty accurate," she said sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Well, you'll find no shortage of formidable opponents here," he said now standing before her.

"That so?" Yang said her hand on her chin. Her blood burned hot at the prospect. It was then Yang noticed Adam wore half the mask of a fallen Grimm. Over all he actually looked relatively menacing. "What's with the mask? If you don't mind my asking?" She asked.

He chuckled, "oh, huh, I'm still wearing it huh? Sometimes I forget to take it off,"

He said as he waved his hand in front of his face and the mask dematerialized revealing two closed eyes with a long horizontal scar running from one eye all the way over the bridge of his nose and across the other eye. Yang was surprised at this.

He chuckled again, "yep that's how most react the first time. Anyway anytime you need something don't be a stran-" just the he stopped dead and his ear twitched. He immediately grabbed Summer and Yang in his arms turned and crouched covering them both as an intense pulse of aura and wind blasted past them.

It knocked over the table behind them and the tent behind it. Adam stood and spun back around to face the direction of the shockwave after it ceased. "What the heck was that?!" Yang shouted.

"I'm not sure," Summer replied, "Adam?" She called to him who appeared entranced by something. 'Blake...' He thought. He then without even retrieving his weapon, summoned the mask and vanished with a flash of red lightning.

Upon witnessing this Summer spoke, "somethings wrong" she said walking to the edge of the small plateau upon the hill. "What!? What's going on!?" Yang asked frantically. "Quiet Yang I need to concentrate," Summer told her.

Summer then breathed in deeply calling upon her semblance. She reached her arms out in front of her closing her eyes momentarily, upon opening them again her irises shines white with powerful energy. She pushed her arms to her to either side of her and and a negative wave of aura blasted forward tearing across the forest covering it in a veil of negative color. 'I'm not sure what you're doing Adam but hurry.' Five minutes was about how long Summer could use her semblance to this magnitude.

As Adam ran all he knew was that Blake was in trouble. Just then a negative wave passed around him turned the entire forest around him a negative color. It was Summer semblance she'd stopped time for the entire forest in front of him and whatever was in it. Adam knew he had to hurry, he knew Summer couldn't keep it up for long if he was lucky maybe long enough to reach Blake. He whispered a silent thank you to Summer and hurried forward.

Blake, Weiss, Nora, and Ren had been fighting desperately for about five minutes now. Weiss providing cover fire with her semblance while Nora took out several Grimm with each swing of her war hammer. Ren and Blake worked together dashing in and out of mobs of beowolves and ursai dispatching as many as possible. Just then an ursa knocked Blake down while a Beowulf pinned Ren down it sharp claws digging into his shoulder. He shouted in pain as he hit the ground.

"Ren!" Nora shouted starting in his direction before being stopped by numerous Grimm. Weiss was quickly becoming surrounded and her aura was running on fumes as he glyphs began to flicker, Weiss breathing heavily.

There were Grimm killing her boyfriend just a short distance away and Nora wasn't about to let it pass. She growled in frustration, "ugh! FUCKING MOVE YOUR ASSES!" She shouted lifting her hammer high and as if on que, a bolt of lightning shot down striking the head of the hammer charging Nora's body with electricity. She then literally brought the hammer down and smashed it into the ground shaking the very earth the electricity arcing to each and every one of the Grimm in the clearing blasting them all out of existence. She looked up to where Ren now sat up holding his shoulder. Nora made her way over to him, and just as she reached him major fatigue hit her as she just exhausted all of her aura and fell forward into his lap where she passed out.

Blake and Weiss looked around astonished at the sudden display of might. All the Grimm were gone or so they thought. That's when Ren stood and holding Nora he called to them, "we have to leave now! This isn't over."

Weiss nodded and raised her hand to whistle for angel, however before she did the ground shuddered violently.

"Dammit! Too late!" Ren said in frustration. Just then an enormous colossus class Grimm emerged slowly into to clearing hissing loudly. It resembled a spider, but stood more than four stories tall.

"Shit we're in no condition for this." Blake said. "Dammit!" Weiss said falling to her knees and slamming her fist into the dirt, "it can't end like this!" She shouted. The tremors were large as the monstrous Grimm closed in on them.

Just then the Grimm began charging a large red ball of dense energy.

As Weiss was crouched over an image of Ruby flashed through her mind. It was then that it clicked. She wouldn't die not like this. She still had a duty to her princess, until she drew her last breath. She couldn't die here it wasn't something that was in the cards for her. She stood with new determination in her eyes.

She stepped in front of her allies and pumped her aura and the aura in her cloak to its absolute limit. Her body took on a white glow.

Blake and Ren looked on in amazement.

The colossus roared fiercely as the dense red beam shot down at them.

Weiss gritted her teeth.

"COME OOOOOOON!!!!!!!!" She shouted as massive aura exploded forth summoning a massive glyph. The Grimms energy blast collided with the glyph which was just barely holding. Weiss will power was put to the ultimate test. With one final shout of defiance Weiss absorbed all of the energy of the blast. Unfortunately that energy had to go somewhere, and it did. Weiss aimed her arm up at the sky and released the sudden violent release of energy blew Weiss' forearm clean off. The dense energy shot up and out of what remained of her arm and vanished into the sky with a red twinkle.

Weiss now had no remaining aura or stamina and passed out where she stood falling over on the ground.

The Grimm still stood however and merely began charging another attack.

Blake looked on in horror. "No!!! Weiss!!!" She shouted as the inevitable second beam shot down at them. Just then a red flash blinded them. When Blake reopened her eyes she stared in disbelief.

Standing above them was Adam Tarus her adopted brother whom she'd not seen in more than a decade he glowed red having just used his semblance to absorb the blast effortlessly.

"Looks like I got here just in time, just be a sec," he said lifting his palm up at the colossus. The energy erupted from Adam's hand and shot forward. It collided with the colossus and vaporized it instantly.

Blake looked on astonished her brother had been here all this time. After a more than a decade of searching here he was.


	13. Red Like Roses

"What!? When did this happen?!" Pantheon demanded of Terra.

"We aren't exactly sure when they set out or why but we've recently received word that in addition to the disappearance of the princesses, Admiral Qroe assaulted and injured the king. The only traces of Qroe that were found were the broken remains of his weapon. Qroe himself is at large.

"I don't understand why would Qroe betray us?" Pantheon asked no one in particular. "I'm not sure sir but this message is being relayed to all troops around the city. On top of that the princesses horses were stolen."

"This doesn't make sense, why does everything seem to be going to hell tonight?" Pantheon thought aloud.

Pyrrah rode up next to him and placed her hand on her fathers shoulder. He glanced at her. He placed his hand reassuringly over hers.

Pantheon glanced back at Jaune who immediately straitened up. Pantheon walked his horse over to stand next to Terra's. "Arc! Front and center!"

Jaune immediately rode up to the admiral sitting up as straight as he could on his horse, "Y-Yes sir!?" He spoke.

"Consider this your promotion, no longer are you corporal Jaune Arc! You shall henceforth be Captain Jaune Arc! The rank you deserve, as such I'm giving you command of my platoon. I want you to go with my daughter and aid in the search for our missing princesses.

See to there safe return. I'm still riding for the south command post I intend still to check on my wife." He told him.

Jaune sat there awestruck for a moment before he realized the admiral was waiting for his response.

"Sorry sir! Yes sir! T-Thank you sir!" Jaune said.

"One other thing, Captain Arc," Pantheon began riding up beside Jaune so only he could hear.

"Yes sir?" Jaune asked.

"Look after my daughter. I don't have a good feeling about all of this." He finished quietly.

Jaune briefly glanced over at Pyrrah who flashed him a quizzical look then back to Pantheon and nodded, "I will sir, with my life," he vowed.

"Good man," Pantheon said giving Jaunes shoulder a pat. "Men! What is your profession!?" He shouted. "To protect and serve the kingdom of Vale!"

They all responded in unison.

"Until next we meet Captain Arc," Pantheon stated.

Jaune nodded and then watched the admiral turn and ride off with Terra.

"Seeeeee?! Told you!" Pyrrah said elbowing him in the side proudly.

Jaune chuckled, "heh well like I said, it was my ancestors who did that so I can't really take credit," he stated.

"Well Captain Arc," Pyrrah said with emphasis as she turned her horse and rode over to sit in front of the rest of the platoon, "we await your orders."

She said smiling proudly.

It was then it clicked. It just took Pyrrah putting the way she did. This was his achievement, he was the Captain, not his ancestors'.

He then had a new confidence about him. "Squad one I want you searching the south east sectors and bizzars! Squad two, your to search the housing districts knock on every door there's not a citizen in the city who doesn't know princess Rose, ask them if they've seen anything. Squad three sergeant your with us the rest of your squad will assist squad one."

Jaune spoke.

"Sir!" They all responded and rode off.

"Name sergeant?" Jaune asked the squad three sergeant. "Cardin Wenchester Sir." He spoke respectfully.

"You'll cover our rear," he spoke.

"Where are we heading Jaune?" Pyrrah asked.

"Well I've had an erie feeling about Forever Fall since I felt a massive aura fluctuation resonate from there about an hour ago. It felt like Grimm but..." He began.

"But?" Pyrrah asked.

Jaune looked at her, "Well, my family lived in Forever Fall once before, but the Grimm there were docile and it took a lot to provoke them, so something significant had to have happened, so we're going to check it out." He said.

"Yes sir!" Pyrrah said giving a joking salute as she was also a captain.

Qroe had just entered Forever Fall and was riding in the direction he knew the camp to be in. Beniheme sat wrapped in cloth in his saddle bag. He clutched his shoulder where his entire left arm no longer existed wincing at the throbbing pain.

It was a wonder he'd managed to stay conscious this long but at this point his eyelids were growing heavy and his vision foggy. He cursed inwardly because of his impairments, but pushed onward, his job wasn't finished yet.

As he rode he saw evidence of a large battle. He stopped for a moment when he saw blood spattered on the ground. It looked like almost an entire quart all together. 'This doesn't bode well,' he thought to himself. He looked up at certain treetops which were scorched and still slightly smoking.

He then continued on slowly for a bit until he felt and unsettling feeling of being watched.

Suddenly a Beowulf jumped out of the brush at him throwing a swing of long claws at Qroe which he was forced to throw himself from his horse in order to doge. He grunted in pain as he hit the ground Qroe's horse Annabelle was frightened and fled in the direction of the camp.

As Qroe fought his way to his feet the rest of the pack emerged around him. 'Shit, what a crappy way to go,' he thought looking around. 'However IM NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! CMON YOU BASTARDS!' He thought unsheathing his hidden blade, the only remaining weapon on his person with a snarl and a growl. Immediately afterward the beowolves charged the battered man.

He turned to parry the first strike before getting clawed across the back. Qroe shouted in pain before he turned to stab the blade into the throat of the one who'd attacked him. He then stopped another charging behind him in its tracks by spinning and throwing the blade into its chest as deep as he could. He then kicked that one away and spun and jumped in the air to deliver a roundhouse to another that was attacking.

Afterward he was tackled by another who pinned him to the ground and bit down on the side of Qroe's shoulder tearing even more flesh; Qroe yowled before freeing his arm to stab the Grimm in the skull. He then pushed it off of himself and pushed himself stubbornly back up again refusing to quit.

The remaining beowolves circled him slowly and cautiously now understanding he wasn't someone to be taken lightly. The remaining four then charged simultaneously.

Qroe readied himself. He gritted his teeth and spun to doge the first swipe using the momentum to slash its throat and jump up on top of the next one stabbing it in the spine, 'that was for Summer!' He thought. He then jumped into the air spinning and bringing the blade down as he fell to slash the third deep enough across the chest to both kill it and break his blade. 'That one was for Yang...'

He then turned to the final Beowulf with a bloodthirsty expression plastered across his face. 'And this...' He thought balling his fists so hard his fingernails drew blood. Qroe then vanished. He then came down hard upon the final Grimm spinning into his punch with so much power that when it collided with it's skull it's head exploded the impact of the punch shattering Qroe's wrist.

He then stood weakly. 'That was for Ruby.' He told himself.

Adam had put the unconscious Weiss and Nora on Weiss and Blake's horses and tied there torsos around the horses necks to keep them upright Ren and Blake led the horses as Adam led them back to camp it was relatively quite for the first ten or so minutes.

However soon enough Blake broke the silence to speak with her adopted brother. "Adam? I-I um-" Blake didn't know how to start the conversation she only knew that he left because thought he could save there parents who'd gotten caught in an ambush on the way back from a neighboring kingdom but when nobody had returned after he'd left, Blake assumed nobody survived.

"I-I don't know what to say," Blake began her voice breaking.

"Then don't say anything," Adam said stopping. "Let me," he began turning and wrapping Blake into a deep embrace, "I'm sorry... So very sorry Blake." He spoke softly.

Blake's breath hitched a few times before she broke down completely as she began sobbing loudly. Adam felt Blake's knees shaking and eased down letting her get down on her knees before pulling her in closer. Blakes tears flowed more fluently then the Nile as she cried into Adam's chest. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, I'll never make that mistake again," he vowed. They sat there for about fifteen minutes Adam allowing her to cry it out he knew better than anybody she'd need it.

She continued crying until she eventually passed out in his arms.

Adam looked to Ren, "do you mind Ly?" He asked holding Gamble's reins for him to take. "Of course," he responded taking them from him. Adam then clasped his hands together turned and positioned them under Blake's rear and lifted her onto his back making sure she was properly balanced.

He then looked to Ren, "shall we?" He said to which Ren nodded.

It wasn't too much longer before they arrived back at the village gates.

As they entered they were greeted by a very frantic Summer Rose. "You fool what were you doing running off like that you could've been hurt." Adam deactivated his mask and chuckled, "good one," he said walking past her revealing to her the unconscious person on her back.

Summer gasped then turned to see Ren leading two horses one carrying Weiss Schnee and the other carrying Nora.

'This isn't right... Somethings wrong,' she walked past Ren to look out at the forest. 'Qroe please be safe,' she thought with her fists balled.

She pushed it to the back of her mind and turned to attend to what was in front of her.

She walked over to where Nora and Weiss we're being pulled off there horses gingerly. "Carefully men," she spoke taking the reins from Ren. "Help them get them to the infirmary child," she spoke kindly. Ren nodded as he took Nora from someone, picking her up bridal style so somebody else could pull Weiss onto there backs.

Summer watched as they left for the infirmary and turned to hand the reins to the stock hands and told them to take Angel and Gamble to the stables. She then rushed back up to the hill to catch up with Adam when she caught up with him she asked the obvious question, "what happened Adam?"

"Well when I arrived Ms. Schnee had only just barely fended of a colossus Grimm's Cero had she not I wouldn't have made it in time. We all owe her a great debt." He explained.

"The Grimm are still active though they probably will be for the next couple of hours you'll want to close the gate." He continued.

Summer sighed.

"Something wrong?" He asked as they walked. "Your right I'm just worried about Qroe. If Weiss and Blake are here that means that something went wrong. What's unsettling is just how wrong it went." She explained herself.

"Qroe's a strong man, he can take care of himself, regardless of what happened. He'll be here." He said reassuringly. Summer nodded, "Thanks Adam."

She then called someone over and sent them with the order to close the gates.

Just then Yang came out of the tent Ruby was still asleep in and rushed over to Adam and Summer, "Mom?! Is everything o-kay..." She trailed off as she noticed who Adam was carrying on his back.

"Blake?" She said stopping dead for a moment not sure if it was real. She looked hurt. Yang rushed the rest of the way over. "Blake!? Blake!"she shouted with concern as she rushed over. Summer stopped her halfway. "Mom what are you doing that's-" Yang started.

"I know Yang, I know but try not to shout she's exhausted all of her aura, she's unconscious and needs rest." Summer explained. "That's all well and good but where's he taking her, the infirmary is that way," Yang said still heavily concerned.

"There's still quite a bit you need to know, one of these things being that Adam is the only family Blake has left as is Blake to Adam, I'm sure he just wants to be able to watch over her himself." Summer explained.

As Adam carried his sister up the hill towards his tent with Yang and Summer bickering behind him he heard a small breath escape Blake's lips, "Yang~" he stopped and chuckled. 'So that's what she is to you.' He thought. He then turned to Summer, "Summer," he called ceasing there bickering.

"Why don't you go check on Ms. Schnee,"

He said. Summer then sighed and nodded in defeat. Yang watched her go then turned back to Adam who motioned with his head for her to follow to which she complied with without hesitation.

Once inside his tent Adam laid Blake down on his bead and pulled the blanket over her. He then turned to Yang and spoke, "I'm going to fetch a nurse, I'll give you two some privacy."

Yang nodded.

Adam turned to leave and just before he exited Yang called to him, "Thank you Adam." She said.

He nodded and then left.

Yang turned to her unconscious girlfriend who'd now rolled over facing her. She knelt down beside the bedside and just observed Blake for a moment.

She sighed before reaching up to gently scratch behind Blake's Faunus ears, "What the hell happened Blake," Yang spoke softly. Blake simply began purring softly in response.

Two Hours Later_

Weiss had since regained consciousness after about a half hour ago but was so exhausted she couldn't even open her eyes. And she couldn't call out loud enough for anyone to really hear. So she decided to just relax, she was alive and evidently they'd arrived at wherever it was Qroe was telling them about because She could here Ren talking to Nora who'd also only recently woken, across from her.

Just then she heard another person enter the room. She spoke briefly to Ren and Nora asking whether they'd noticed any change in regards to her.

"Not yet, ma'am, she's still unconscious, still stable, but she hasn't said anything yet.

Weiss wanted to let them know she was awake, but how was she to do so? As she struggled to move she felt cramps form everywhere and she winced and inhaled sharply as her muscles involuntarily contracted.

Evidently her pained noise succeeded in acquiring there attention as the unknown voice addressed her, "miss Schnee?" Footsteps were heard approach her bedside.

After Ren told her there wasn't much of a change Summer sighed. Just then she heard the young Schnee wince in pain. Immediately Summer rushed over. "Miss Schnee?"

She heard Weiss mumble something weakly and leaned in closer to hear her better, "I'm sorry?" Summer said.

Weiss inhaled deeply and tried again.

"W-where.. am I" she wheezed. "You're resting in our infirmary Weiss." Summer explained. Weiss took a few more breaths before speaking.

"H-how do you... Know... Me? Who are... You," she managed.

"Well, Ruby speaks highly of you there's now way I wouldn't know you. As for my identity, you know me to be dead. That was a lie," Summer said vaguely.

'What?' Weiss thought confused, she then struggled to open her eyes it took her a few seconds to remember which muscle did what but eventually her eyes opened and when her blurred vision came into focus her eyes opened even more in shock. She'd only ever seen Summer Rose's face in portraits in the castle, but this was real.

Summer was right, Weiss thought Summer to have died more than a decade ago.

"Q-Queen Rose?" Weiss wheezed more than a bit confused.

"Well former queen now but yes." Summer chuckled. "How?" Weiss asked weakly.

"All in due time, for now save your strength," Summer told her.

Weiss was still shocked but it was her and if anyone could be trusted she knew it was the queen.

Weiss still had one more question though, "Ru-Ruby... Can I see... Her?"

She asked Summer.

Summer smiled, "of course, I'll go get her."

Summer then stood and left to fetch her daughter.

As Ruby slept soundly in her mothers tent she began dreaming. She stood in the middle of a clearing in forever fall. In the distance she thought she could see her uncle Qroe. He looked hurt. Ruby rushed over to his aid where he'd just been thrown off of his horse by a Beowulf.

When she saw the Grimm she reached for crescent rose, but her weapon was nowhere to be found. She looked back to her uncle and called out but her voice didn't sound. Now beginning to panic she rushed over to where he lay on the ground and noticed his entire left arm was missing. She gasped worriedly. He was badly hurt indeed and in no condition to fight.

Ruby turned to stand between the beowolves and her uncle. She took a fighting stance but when the beowolves charged they phased through her physical form.

For some reason she had no power over this situation, all she could do was stand and watch as her uncle fought for his life with naught but his hidden wrist blade. He was only just barely able to do so and he'd sustained even more injury in the process.

She tried to call to him again but could not. She could only watch helplessly as her uncle walked a few steps before falling face first onto the ground. Ruby now with tears steaming uncontrollably down her cheeks heard him speak.

"Forgive me Summer, Ruby, Yang... Conner."

Then it was silent.

'No'

Ruby thought.

Just then she noticed more beowolves starring at herself hungry for another victim.

'No'

She thought again.

They jumped at her and she threw her arms up protectively and shouted fearfully,

"NOOO!"

When no pain followed she opened her eyes and there she was back in her mothers tent.

Ruby stood immediately and ran from the tent when she exited she looked around and suddenly all the people around her stopped moving and everything within her field of vision took on a negative glow...

She looked out to the forest beyond the walls and saw a faint purple glow. It appeared to be her uncles aura?

Summer was walking up the hill to her tent and saw Ruby standing there her retina's were aglow with silver energy. 'Oh no,' she thought her daughter had somehow activated her hidden power only her and Summer possessed. Summer activated hers momentarily to look at what Ruby was looking at. When she saw the glow in the distance, she heard Ruby speak,

"I'm coming Uncle Qroe."

Summer looked back to Ruby, "Ruby wait!" she tried, moving up towards her.

However before Summer could get close enough Ruby crouched, her entire body taking on the same angelic glow as she shot forth like lightning cratering the ground where she once stood.

Summer could only worry about what had happen in the time between her attack and when Weiss and Blake arrived to have caused Ruby's Shirubāaizu (literally means silver eyes in Japanese XD) to awaken so prematurely.

The guards who stood watch at the gate had just finished shutting the gate and were idly chatting when what appeared to be a silver lightning bolt blasted through the three foot thick wooden gate a gust of snow knocking them all back.

Ruby noticed as she ran that her normally red cloak was aglow with a bright white aura and that as she ran she was trailing a small snow fall. She pushed that to the back of her mind for now and looked back to the purple glow in the distance.

She pushed and activated her semblance and she felt her feet lift off of the ground. what ever this energy was it was amplifying all of her powers. She then blasted forward breaking the sound barrier and to all others it would have looked like a lightning bolt had blasted though the forest.

Ruby suddenly stopped in a clearing and her silver glow faded and her cloak returned to its normal crimson color. Ruby looked around she recognized this area from her dream.

She ran forth around a few trees and came into the clearing where the gruesome scene from her dream had played out. The proof was the body that lie on the ground just a few meters ahead.

Tears already in her eyes she rushed forward.

"Uncle Qroe!" she called. She slid on her knees coming to a halt in front of his motionless body. Her breath hitching up and down nervously she rolled him over. Upon seeing the condition he was in Her breath hitched again. His entire left arm was gone, his wrist broken. Ruby now crying helplessly lifted his head onto her lap and shook him gently, praying as she did so. When there was no change Ruby eyes clamped shut in denial, "no, Uncle Qroe... You cant." she whimpered.

Just then Qroe began coughing hard wincing in pain after it ceased. Ruby jumped gasping hopefully. "U-Uncle Qroe?" She tried. His eyes opened slightly. When he saw Ruby looking down at him with tears in her eyes he sighed. He flared his semblance once more a black rose petal fluttering up and onto her forehead. Then he spoke,

"What're you doing out here kiddo?"

Ruby was taken aback; his lips weren't moving but she could hear him. She paid it little attention due to the situation.

"Uncle Qroe I-I saw you in... A dream... You were attacked a-and I-I couldn't, I-" Ruby sputtered out in between sniffs and hiccups. She was a mess. But it couldn't be helped; she loved her uncle dearly, in many ways he was a second father to her, and to see him in such a condition was more than she could take.

"Please don't..." She wheezed.

Qroe could feel his heart twisting painfully seeing his niece in this state because of him. "I wish I could make that promise Ruby. I really do" his voice echoed. Ruby could only break down more as tears streamed down her face.

"However," he began instantly acquiring her attention. "There may be one final protection I can offer you my dear." He finished bringing his hand to his mouth wincing because of his wrist. Placing his fingers in his mouth he whistled. Ruby looked around and it wasn't long before his horse Annabel emerged from the brush halted a short distance away.

"In the sattlebag," he told her.

Ruby looked from him to the horse and nodded easily setting his head back down on the earth and rose to retrieve the bag.

She quickly returned to her uncle with what was inside.

She crouched down beside him and unwrapped the contents. It was a sword, a very regal looking sword. She looked to Qroe for guidance.

"This is your mothers soul weapon stolen by Conner. I retrieved it when I fled the castle." He began, "it's name is Benihime. The red princess. Your Summer's daughter she might respond if you call out to her..." He stated going into another fit of coughing.

"Uncle Qroe!" Ruby shouted concerned.

"I'm alright," he lied, "go on, give it a try, quickly," he told her. She nodded turning her gaze to the weapon. "With heart now," Qroe added. Ruby nodded once more as she held the sword upright and inhaled deeply then she shouted, "Benihime!!!!"

There was silence for a moment before the sword took on a red glow and then with a brilliant flash of red, transformed into a physical form. It was a young pale girl with crimson eyes and long elegant onyx hair. She wore a tan yukata with a crimson sash and trimming. She looked as though she was younger than Ruby.

"You're not Summer... But you have her blood, who are you child," Benihime spoke deep crimson burning into silver.

"That is Ruby Rose, Summers daughter," Qroe spoke to her. Benihime turned her eyes narrowing upon Qroe.

"You're simply pathetic Qroe. Why did you fight with Conner?" She asked.

Ruby looked shocked at that but remained silent.

"Because... He never intended anything more than to use you for your power.

Summer is here in forever fall." He told her.

Benihime's gaze narrowed more at this, "you must know that I don't trust you,"

She stated.

Qroe chuckled, "then don't, I'm okay with that, you said it yourself her blood is sitting right behind you, trust her," he told her.

Benihime turned to Ruby who nodded, "it's true." She confirmed, we can take you there.

Benihime pondered that for a moment.

She then turned to Qroe, "very well I will trust her word but... That begs the question why did you summon me?"

"I ask you, Benihime, if not as a favor to me then to Summer. Help me protect my niece in the years to come. Preform a fusion with myself and Ruby." He finished.

Yang was still knelt down at Blake's bedside. It'd been about an hour since Adam had left her alone with her aid and she'd since fallen asleep her head on the bed beside Blake's; Yang's hand now resting on Blake's waist.

Blake then stirred gently and yawned; her eyes then fluttered open to notice her lover was there with her. Upon seeing Yang's face she felt relief wash over her in waves. She brought her hand up from her side to caress her girlfriends cheek. Blake let out a sigh of relief. She pressed a kiss to Yang's sleeping lips savoring it for a moment before backing off. just then she heard a shuffle her ears twitching in response.

"She loves you deeply," Adam said from across the room.

Blake sat up slowly as to not disturb her sleeping dragon. "More than you know," she said blushing. Adam chuckled. "how are you feeling?" he asked. Blake took a moment to think about the question feeling for her aura. While it wasn't fully restored yet, she could feel it returning to her.

"Better... Not one hundred percent yet but, getting there," she told him.

"Good, that's a relief," he began. Adam then turned his attention back to the blonde sleeping next to Blake, "I haven't had the best of opportunities yet but, from what I've seen so far, it looks like you picked a good one." Blake then chuckled at the prospect, remembering how she'd met Yang.

"Actually..." she began, "she picked me, just don't ask me why, I'm still not quite sure."

 **~Flashback~Bumblebee:15y/o~**

Blake bobbed and weaved through the numerous people in the bizarre running from one of the vendors with arms full of plundered goods. The shopkeeper shouted for someone to stop her but Blake was sly, agile, and quick, regardless of all the things she currently carried. She had to be, her entire family had been lost, and with not a soul to provide for her and no money and Faunus, human relations being what they were at the time forced her to learn to be so as no one would hire her.

She cheated and gambled and was even forced to steal when things got rough. She hated it, hated who she'd become. As she dodged and weaved through the numerous people she rounded a corner into an open plaza. she looked around frantically and noticed some crates stacked up beside one of the tents and she immediately took off, the angry vendor coming inches away from catching her as he continued his pursuit.

He kept after Blake who'd just reached the crates and hopped from crate to crate until she was able to hop onto the top of the tent. The vendor incapable of following further turned and looked around the plaza frantically and spotted a platoon of palace guards following a young Blonde female.

"Guards!!" he shouted frantically, "Help! Thief!" he called pointing at Blake who skimmed the top of the tent almost scot free. The guards took immediate notice. They immediately made chase one of them remaining back for a moment, "remain hear princess," he told the blonde before joining his comrades.

Yang who'd only left the palace today in the first place having been to find some relief from the doldrums of everyday life and maybe find some trouble anyway simply chortled at the man as he left. Good thing she'd dressed in her training attire. She had plans to ditch her guards again today anyhow and looking up at the fleeing girl she knew they'd never catch her. Yang tied back her golden tresses and charged catching up with and passing the guards in seconds.

"Princess! Stop!" one of them called.

Yang merely chuckled to herself, 'As if,' she thought grinning coolly. She looked up and saw the thief hop from the tent back down onto the ground, rolling and getting right back up still running.

Blake looked back and saw she had gained ground on the vendor and guards who'd evidently since begun chasing her as well. However there was an unexpected variable catching up to her rather quickly. A variable with long golden fire for hair. Blake looked back briefly and amber met lilac before Blake flashed a grin, 'lets see if you can keep up blondie!' Blake thought looking back forward as they'd since re-entered the city.

As Yang gave chase she saw the girl in front of her flash her a brief grin, before stopping abruptly to juke around Yang elegantly and take off down an ally behind her. Yang grabbed for her but just missed and as Yang stood idle for a moment watching the girl run off down the ally she merely grinned, "Oh it's SOOO on!" Yang shouted making sure the girl could hear as she immediately gave chase.

Blake had a slight lead on Yang now but it didn't take long for her to catch up. As Yang was soon on her heels again Blake turned a corner, ran out of the ally and across the street to an old construction pulley system jumped up on it grabbed the rope with one arm holding her haul with the other, kicked the lever and was quickly hauled to the top of the building in no time.

Yang refusing to fall behind wasted no time running a short distance up the wall before gravity caught up with her grabbing a window frame and quickly scaling up the side of the building before hauling herself up onto the top. She could see the girl who'd jumped across to the building adjacent to the one she was on and quickly gave chase. Whoever this girl was wasn't getting away of that Yang would see to personally.

As there chase carried them across the city hopping from building to building Blake was surprised to find the blonde behind her was still giving chase, 'Dammit! Why are you so persistent!?' Blake thought. If she was going to do so she'd have to lose the blonde soon as she was beginning to tire. Blake turned and hopped over to a terrace overlooking another plaza and then over onto a tall building and began scaling it as quickly as was possible with one arm.

Yang hopped over to the tall building the girl had just latched onto and scaled quickly keeping on the girl's heels almost grabbing one of her ankles but missing. Yang kept scaling as the girl then hauled herself onto the top. As Yang hauled her own body to the top of the building her breathing matching that of the other girl's. She noticed now that they were upon the tallest building in vale. "Well? no more running," Yang stated her gaze falling back upon the girl.

Blake chuckled at the blondes statement, "Well, unfortunately," she began taking a step back toward the ledge as the breeze blew past to partially shroud Blake's face with her onyx tresses, "that's where your wrong, your persistent, ill give you that... However,"

Another step.

"Hey wait a sec!" Yang said concerned about what the girl was planning.

"This is where we part ways," Blake said and as the blonde lunged forward she elegantly jumped backwards off of the building.

Yang felt her heart drop as she watched the girl leap from the building until she saw her turn and flip mid air to land on her back safely in a large pile off hay at the bottom. The girl then hopped out of the pile and took off down the streets disappearing around a corner.

Yang felt her heart lurch at the sudden urge to know more about that girl. 'That was... Incredible,' she thought. Yang sat on that rooftop catching her breath for about thirty minutes. As she continued to think about the girl, the more Yang wanted to see her again. Not to arrest her though, but to maybe speak to her? Yang wasn't quite sure how to describe what she was feeling but what she did know was that she wouldn't be heading home for a couple of days...

Yang searched around the city asking anyone if they'd seen a female Faunus with black hair and cat ears. She had no such luck and so she decided to put herself in the girls shoes so to speak. Where in vale would she go if she didn't want to draw attention to herself. This was going to take some time.

- **Two days after the chase 9:30pm -**

Blake was running low on food from her robbery the other day and needed some way to get some more she hadn't gotten a whole lot before the vendor caught on so it wasn't long before she had to procure some more. 'Tonight's payday so maybe the gamblers are out and about,' she thought. She tried her best to avoid stealing. She stood and threw her small bag over her shoulder. She had enough lien left to entice gamblers but she hadn't had enough two days ago to buy anything and was forced to steal something.

It didn't take long to arrive at the plaza where the gamblers went to perform their sin. Upon arrival she sighed at least there were people here who respected her. People who looked past her race some of which even offered her handouts from time to time. She would always refuse however; her pride never let her accept them.

A couple of minutes after she had arrived a couple of her friends had already greeted her, a few reassuring hugs were exchanged, and she then found a group of people who allowed her to buy into a game of blackjack her game of choice. It wasn't long before she'd amassed a crowd due to the decent amount of lein she was winning.

Yang had decided after having already looked in most of the more run down areas of vale with no luck that maybe she wasn't looking in the right places. 'If she has to steal that means she doesn't have a vast means of providing for herself.' Yang thought, 'So... if I were in her shoes what would be some methods I could go about acquiring lien...' then it dawned on her. The city of vale was notorious for have some of the worst local gamblers and tonight is payday. She knew this because she enjoyed cleaning some of there wallets out however being among royalty she always shared her plunder with the others involved seeing as she only did it for fun.

A wicked grin crept onto her face... If she could clean them dry surely the girl she searched for had learnt to do so as well right? At the very least that's where Yang knew she would go. She then made haste for Vale's southeastern plaza.

As Blake played she made sure to acquire as much as she could as she didn't want to have to do this often she felt bad for taking the people of Vale's money through dishonest methods, hence she tried to not have to do it too terribly often. She did however manage to amass large crowds as she was the best blackjack player among them and this time was no different. In a way she kind of liked the attention, it made her feel like she actually existed.

Once again she won the round claiming the pot putting her winnings into her now quite heavy bag. "Damn Blake you clean my clock every time, guess that's it for me tonight. All outta bettin' money." the man chuckled. "Goodnight Thomas," Blake chuckled. Blake looked around and when she looked at the other seats at the table that were now empty of challengers she was almost glad it was over. She began packing her winnings into her bag. Over all she estimated her total would last her a good month. Just when she was about to get up and leave she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Jerry!? to late to buy in?" the voice called.

'No way,' Blake thought.

The dealer chuckled, "Hello Yang... Well I'm here for another hour. Is it to late to buy in Blake?" the dealer asked her. 'Who the hell is this girl!?' Blake thought. She stood but as she began to leave without a word she saw that the crowd that had dissipated was back now and even larger. She heard murmurs about weather they were about to go at it. Evidently this girl was just as well known around the gambling community as she was. "Come on Blake if anyone can beat her you can!" She heard one person call.

"Blake huh? I like it. It suits you. My name's Yang nice ta cya again. What do you say we start over with a friendly competition?" she said. Blake was a bit hesitant for more than one reason. Primarily because she didn't want to lose her lien to someone who actually knew what they were doing, the second reason being because two days ago this person chased her across the city and very nearly caught her. Blake then flashed Yang a skeptical look.

"oh come on! Forget about that mess the other day. Besides I'd say we owe to the people now, if nothing else." Yang tried, however when Blake still retracted hugging her winnings defensively Yang sighed. "Tell you what, ill buy your first game huh? that way you don't lose anything and if you wanna quit after that I won't stop you." She offered and then pulled out an average sized bag and sat it on the table, "One thousand lien," she started crossing her arms earning several gasps from the patrons around them, "that's five hundred for me and five hundred for you. Well?"

Blake's eyes widened. A possibility for a free one thousand lien!? That could buy her a small home, and would more than double her spoils. She'd be a fool not to try.

 **~End Flashback~**

Adam couldn't help but feel guilty for having left his sister in the situation he did, but also felt a sense of pride in her for surviving in the face of all the adversity rather than just giving up. He was intrigued as Blake wove her tale telling him of how she'd met the firey brawler, and he couldn't help but think back to when he used to be the one telling her stories. He smiled at the thought.

"So what happened?" Adam asked when she stopped.

She sighed and smiled in revere. She chuckled before she answered, "Well, I lost. Like almost immediately, but," she stopped again still chuckling.

"But?"

"Well she gave me the money anyway, and she told me all I had to do in return was to go and pay for the goods I'd stolen those two days ago. She came with me to do so too. It was so embarrassing too, I cried like a baby in front of the vendor and tried to pay him 200 extra lien for his trouble. Do you know what that man did?" Blake said begin to tear up at the memory. "H-He turned it down. Told me not to worry about it and gave me a complementary basket of apples. He said that Yang had explained everything the day before, and that he couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself for having tried to deprive me of necessities. He said that I could come to him from now on and he'd give whatever he could when I needed it." Blake sniffled at the memory before wiping her eyes.

"Yang helped me set up a small place to call my own and stock it for awhile. She said she'd visit often and she did. It wasn't long after that she offered me the job as her royal aide thus revealing her status that I'd never even known about until that day. Naturally I accepted and a year later we discovered we had mutual feelings for one another." Blake stroked Yang's hair as she slept and then concluded her story.

"I don't regret anything about my life. I'm grateful for everything and everyone who has led me to this point." She smiled looking at Adam giving him a silent forgiveness.

"Thank you Blake." He said.

Just then Summer stepped inside the tent. "Sorry! Adam? A word please?" She asked her voice ringing with urgency.

As soon as they were outside the tent Adam spoke, "what's the matter?" He asked. "It's Ruby she had a premonition,"

Summer began. Adams eyebrows rose, "You mean her eyes have opened?" He asked now aware of the situation.

"Not completely no but I fear her vision was dire enough that it may yet still awaken, I want you to mobilize everyone and get the ships prepared to set sail. If her eyes do open tonight we won't be safe in vale anymore. I'm going to find her." She said. He nodded and was off.

Summer quickly made her way toward the gate and was about to leave before two horses came thundering into the encampment one of them charging past her and stopping in front of Adam's tent. The other came to a screeching halt in front of her. It shuffled for a moment before sniffing at Summer. The horse was black a gleaming crimson mane. Summer sniffed her arm, 'roses' then it dawned on her.

"Your Ruby's horse." her eyes widened and she wasted no time in mounting it, "HYA!" She shouted snapping the reins. Rose tore back out into forever fall intent on ensuring the safety of her owner. Summer was impressed at the horses speed. She set her sights on the aura signature Ruby shot off toward. "I'm coming sweetheart."

Benihime's eye's narrowed at the man.

"Surely you know you wont survive that in your sorry state?" Benihime stated matter of factly.

Ruby's eye's widened in alarm.

"What! No! There has to be another way," she pleaded with them clamping her eyes shut as they began to tear up.

"hey kiddo look at me." Qroe began lifting her chin gingerly, "I'm doing this for you so I can continue to protect you." he tried.

"But, how can you do that if your dead?" she asked confused tears now flowing freely.

"My physical being may die yes, but in fusing with you and Benihime I can continue to fight on with you. I may not be able to speak with you but I'll still be there and if you ever need someone to talk to, all you have to do is call on Benihime; but you might have to start the conversation cuz lets face it, she ain't exactly the greatest conversationalist," he finished making it so only Ruby could hear the last part.

Ruby couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the last part here her uncle was on his death bead still trying to make her laugh. "I'm gunna miss you... So much..." she cried. "I just told you I'm not leaving you though," he told her.

Another chuckle.

Then Ruby wrapped her arms around her uncles neck.

Upon releasing him Qroe looked to Benihime and nodded.

"Very well Qroe I'd say I wish you well but I'd be lying." she said blatantly as she knelt between the two of them. Qroe chuckled, "Awww what a shame." Benihime pulled a small crimson blade from her sleeve and cut across Qroe's palm earning a wince from the man. She dipped her finger in the blood that she drew from his palm and drew a rose on Ruby's forehead with it. Next she cut across her own palm and dotted the center of the rose with it. She used her own blood to draw the same thing on Qroe's forehead. She then held her hand out for Ruby's, who nervously complied. Benihime mearly pricked the younger girls finger and dotted Qroe's rose with Ruby's blood. Lastly she drew a rose on her own forehead with Ruby's blood and dotted the center with Qroe's.

After Benihime dotted hers all of them began glowing a bright crimson.

Benihime extended her hand once more to Ruby who nervously took hold of Benihime's hand. With a brilliant flash of red she was holding Benihime in her sword form again upside down. Confused she looked to her uncle. "What now?" she asked. No longer possessing the strength for his semblance he lifted his hand and sat it over where Ruby's hands were. He looked her in the eyes and mouthed one last 'I love you.' He then before Ruby could react pulled the blade she held down into his chest.

It was quiet...

Dead quiet...

The sword then erupted forth shining brilliantly and after awhile Qroe's body took on the same glow until his physical form merged with the weapon. Benihime then changed shape, morphing into a long sword with decorative cog wheels on the hilt(Qrow's weapon in the show). The weapon hovered in the air for a moment and then fell to the ground in front of Ruby who still sat with a blank face still not having processed what happened yet. Then tears erupted forth as she realized she now sat alone in the forest her uncle now nothing more than a memory.

She sat there for about a half hour trying to process what had just happened.

She then felt sick for what had to be the millionth time that day. The air around her became still and not long afterward a large horde of Grimm emerged. Ruby grabbed the sword and stood slowly the cogs in the sword flashed red briefly and began spinning the sword transforming into a scythe. When Ruby lifted her head at last her eyes were blazing with a much more intense version of the same white glow from earlier. All of her clothing changed to a stark white color as her tears even shone bright with the powerful aura she was demonstrating.

She swung once and a powerful energy ripped through the entire forest vaporizing all of the Grimm present and birthing a powerful blizzard that blasted out in all directions.

Jaune, Pyrrah, and Cardin rode quietly through the forest of foreverfall. Pyrrah then decided too ask a question she been curious about earlier, "So, Jaune. How exactly are you able to sense aura from so far away, none of us felt a thing." she asked.

Cardin wondered the same but remained quiet. "That's actually a very interesting technique that's been passed down in my family aswell its a method we used to monitor grimm activity back when we lived here. The only annoying thing is it's a very tedious process; first you have to mark every third tree outside your normal detection range within however large the radius of coverage need be, and then if anything with a pulse or aura passes one of the marks I get a ping so to speak. And earlier there was a lot of pinging most of it has fallen silent now but it was coming from this direction." Jaune said finishing his explanation.

"That's... astounding Jaune why don't you share these abilities with your superiors?! Your an asset Jaune!" Pyrrah said as she only continued to be wooed by the new captain. Jaune simply shrugged. Just then Jaunes countenance shifted to a more serious look. He was getting an enormous aura reading that was still expanding rapidly, and this time he wasn't the only one to feel it. "Jaune?" Pyrra said nervously.

'Damn. Whatever this is there's no outrunning it,' Jaune thought. "Quickly dismount! Get the horses and your asses behind me! He shouted urgently. They complied immediately. As he stood in front of them he summoned his semblance. "Archangel configuration twenty-two!" He shouted his physical form being enveloped by the same angelic armor from before, except this time he held two half shields the size of a small home. He slammed them together and a barrier of powerful aura surrounded them. Immediately afterwards an immense blast of aura tore past them ravaging the landscape as it passed the ground shaking violently. The barrier Jaune produced just barely managed to hold as the blast moved on. Jaune's semblance finally gave out the angelic armor disappearing Jaune falling to his hands and knees breathing heavily.

"Jaune!" Pyrrah shouted rushing over concerned, "are you alright?" she asked worriedly. He nodded looking up toward the point of origin. "one things for sure..." he said as a fierce blizzard wrapped around them. "Something is very wrong. We need to hurry!" he finished.

Weiss lied in bed patiently waiting for her princess to arrive. She wanted to hold Ruby and never let her go. While it'd only been a few hours since she had seen her last it gave her a very powerful scare to think that Ruby had just up and ran away. She'd be sure to give the young dolt a right scolding when she arrived.

In the meantime she had woken up enough to sit up and make small talk with Ren and Nora, telling Nora in a playful tone how she expected compensation for her broken weapon. They joked and laughed until Weiss became concerned as to why it was taking so long for her princess to arrive.

"Are you sure she wasn't hurt during the journey hear? She's taking awhile," Weiss inquired nervously. "She was exhausted but uninjured upon arrival. She was under the protection of our master you've nothing to worry about. She was probably asleep." he said easing her nerves. Just then however, as if on cue, a powerful chilling wind blasted through the camp accompanied by a thundering boom. It came close to blowing the tent over but Ren and several of the nurses inside grabbed the sides reactively holding it down. "What the hell is this?!" Ren shouted confusedly. Weiss's had a bad feeling and immediately hauled herself out of bed despite her injuries and the nurses telling her to stop seeing as they couldn't currently stop her as they were keeping the tent up. Wearing not but her slacks and a chest wrap she made her way outside.

The wind blew fiercely making her squint as she looked around. It was freezing and people were moving about frantically, it looked as though they were trying to pack up camp. 'What the hell's going on!?' Weiss thought and then turned around towards the entrance to the camp and what she saw both astounded and terrified her. A pillar of dense white aura shot up from somewhere in the forest up into the sky making the clouds an ominous black with constant lightning coursing throughout them. Something in the back of her mind she prayed it had nothing to do with Ruby. She then ran off to find her princess.

Yang and Blake had since left Adam's Tent upon hearing the blast and feeling the gust of wind. They rushed over to the infirmary to check on Weiss but upon arrival Ren and Nora had explained how she'd up and just left after the ordeal started.

"She's probably looking for my sister!?" she called to Blake who nodded in response. "hurry and find her. She dosent know which tent the princess is in, and in this weather dressed like she is; she'll freeze!" Ren told them. They immediately left to find Weiss.

As Summer Arrived in the clearing the pillar of light originated from there her daughter hovered above the ground enveloped in a dense white aura. Summer noticed Ruby's cloak had changed from the color red to the color white and she wielded a weapon with an entirely separate aura, in fact it felt like two that were familiar. She felt the aura of Qroe and her soul weapon she'd left behind ten years ago.

'I see... That's what you did.' Summer thought solemnly drawing her weapons and aura. Upon doing so Ruby, who was in a possessive state do to her immense uncontrollable new power, turned and noticed her.

Summer pumped her aura to its absolute maximum and then activated her own Shirubaaizu which multiplied her power enough to be able to keep up. In the state she was in Ruby was fathoms more powerful then Summer however. "I only need one opening," she told herself looking down at her palm which had a rose insignia that shone brightly, "forgive me, Ruby this wont hurt. Promise," she said as she proceeded forward toward her daughter.

Jaune, Pyrrah, and Cardin soon arrived at the center of the storm where it was so bright they almost forgot it was still night. Whatever was causing this phenomenon, they'd put a stop too it now. Jaune squinted through the light and what he saw surprised him saw two people both with brightly glowing eyes but one looked familiar. He decided to quietly venture a bit closer.

Upon closer inspection he saw one of them was there missing princess the other was unfamiliar to him. He was about to get up and call the charge on the opposing party to help the princess when suddenly the air shifted and they were weighed down by the very aura emanating from the two people ahead, causing him to fall to his knee.

"Jaune !" Pyrrah called helplessly. He turned and saw that neither Pyrrah nor Cardin could move either, the both of them pinned helplessly to the ground. Eventually the immense weight that was keeping them pinned made it hard to breath, making Pyrrah and Cardin pass out. Jaune lasted a bit longer; only enough so however to see the two titanic forces in the clearing charge each other. Then he fell over as well.

King Connor was in his study wrapped up in bandages, sitting in his armchair gazing out the window at the enormous pillar of light in the distance with a wicked grin. "It begins."

~FIN~


End file.
